Me and My life is full of wrongs as I expected
by SoreLoser
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman, a person who had been through the lows and lows of life. But this taught him to know the lies that everyone holds behind their masks. This is a story where he tries to find the genuine for which he had been wishing for his whole life. But will he be able to achieve what he desires, as desires are not always fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**The real closure depends on Wataru sensei because he owns the story and its rights. Therefore, I will take my story in other direction on my whims and wishes. Everything I write is my work and is not related to anyone for the matter so enjoy.**

 **Now for the story, I am going to work on.**

 **The story starts on the day after Valentine's event. After returning home he feels different in mind and body.**

 **Hope you all like the story.**

 **This is an edited version of my story. There is much more detail than before with better grammar. So I will be posting the chapters as a new story after editing them. And I will remove the old story from the site.**

 **Chapter 1: The Life Isn't As Easy As I Expected**

 **Part 1:**

As I reached my home from the Yukinoshita's haven, or can I even call it that. As for what I can remember haven is something, which is used for a place of refuge, but for her that apartment is place where she hides herself. And I know it doesn't feel too good to be seeing of your close ones or your acquaintances going through a bad or sad phase doesn't feel good but it leaves a sense of bitterness in oneself too.

With the severe cold outside the cold eyes of her mother and the cold attitude or the insults per se, instead of adding to the chill, rather multiplied it multiple of times. That must be the reason that at this moment I am going through a shivering phase even when I am wearing heavy clothes.

And I don't know why but I am having thing heaviness in my head and dizziness in my eyes. Thinking it be a bad sign I went to my room and after changing I went to bed, without any more delay. I just hope this is nothing more than the fatigue from the physical exhaustion along with mental battering from the Yukinoshita's

Looks like my worries were unwarranted as I think it was nothing unusual. Just a little rest and everything was solved. What I am going through is what everyone calls a "cold". Heaviness in the head and it is paining with my temples bulging out. A runny nose, and looks like I need another packet of tissue papers.

In the manga and light novels, it is portrayed as something too horrible. It makes you faint and suddenly you fall in front of your crush or on them, which helps to progress the plot or make it even longer. However, in real life, a cold can at the best be considered to be of mediocrity of seriousness but not as to make someone faint unless they were stupid to not treat it for some days.

As I was thinking about the stupidity of the authors use of this cliché repeatedly to make the hearts of girls throb, I heard the lock of my door being opened swiftly and slowly. The one that cocked their head like in those ads was none another than the angel which may have been sent to treat me with her holy aura.

"Good Moooorning Onii-chan. It's time to wake up Onii-chan, other….eh? What's with you having those tissues in your nose? It' s looks weird, you look like that creature in the manga who gets killed first. Are you sick then?"

"I don't know how connected the dots to get that conclusion but I may have caught a cold yesterday."

Ah, this cheeky brat. She made me the side character of the side villains. Who is sliced in the beginning of the story by MC when they are at their weakest. So I am not considered even a human in those. Well I can't blame her for the uncharming personality of your's truly, but at least make me a slime, they even have their own manga now.

She wore a concerned face as she went into thinking something. Was she worried about me? I don't know why but I think I am starting to get better already.

" Hmm, Onii-chan how could someone like you catch a cold?"

"What do you make off by saying "someone like me"? What do you consider me? An idiot?"

All that heal I had received from her was now turned out to be poison. She is too cruel treating me like an idiot. As it is said only idiots don't catch a cold, or it is another cliché? But does it matter what she considers me? I think I should be happy being her brother. I shouldn't be greedy or else I may receive divine punishment and Komachi may stop calling me Onii-chan. No, I don't want that. I should rather pray for not to be too greedy. I think that will balance the things out. Yeah, that's an easy calculation. Yet it is a mystery I don't get that well with Mathematics.

"Oh no Onii-chan I was just confirming if you really have a cold. Well, don't worry I will take care of you and bring back to health. Ah, just now it must be high on Komachi points."

That was high on Komachi points but I must decline my sweet Komachi. Before being spoiled I must fulfill my duty as a big brother. Therefore, I must drink these tears of regret, swallow this feeling of loneliness, and reject her offer. I am sorry Komachi. But

"Komachi I am happy that you want to help me but this a very important period for you. In just a few days you will have your exam for the Sobu High. So even if this pains me to ask you this but you should utilize your time to study as much as you can. I am not feeling that bad, so you shouldn't worry about me and use that time to revise."

Being taken care when you are sick is one of the dreams of a high school boy. And when the caretaker is going to be someone as cute as Komachi it becomes 10 times, no 100 times better when you add the fact that she is one and only greatest Imouto in the world. So knowing the greatness of her this brother won't let her spoil himself, instead sacrifice this chance once in a lifetime for the future happiness of my dear little sister. Onii-chan loves.

"But Onii-chan you rarely get ill and because of that, I am unable to take care of you. And because of that, this event hasn't been unlocked till now. And finally, I have the chance to take my Komachi points to next level you know"

"Komachi-chan, you know if you don't study for the exams you won't be able to get into my high school. Looking after me when I fall sick, I will allow it next time, or I will want it for sure. But if you don't study, the chance of studying together with your great brother won't come again".

Hmm, considering that my future goal is being a house husband, and for that, I need someone willing to take me in I must have some other people look after me. And the best for me would be none other than Komachi. So Komachi you don't have to take any tension, as your brother will some day surely get ill to unlock the achievement for you. Get treated by you Imouto=Hachiman Points.

If by some chance she was not able to give her best and I was to be the reason for her failure I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and make me hate myself for making my sister go through this. And losing the chance to study together once again is something I would not want to give myself. At least this time I am not the old me even though everyone hates me, but I wouldn't make her be ashamed. So for this what's needs to be done must be done.

With my statement, Komachi looked a bit sad.

"Komachi I will ask for things if I will need them. You should also not catch a cold, so you should not come much closer to me, even though it pains me to say that but it's needed."

"Umm.., ok Onii-chan as you say I will do it for now, but that's gross. So sleep now or go to the eternal sleep"

"Hmm, thank you Komachi but don't act like Yukinoshita please and good luck."

"Ok Onii-chan"

She closed the door lightly and went to her studies. I hope she doesn't feel bad for not being helpful to me. Most of all things I want her to concentrate on her studies at this crucial point so I wouldn't want to her to divert her attention to anything else. Thus with all my pain in my heart and body, I tried to relax by trying to sleep, but it was all in vain. I know that it is hard to fall asleep again after just waking but it intensifies with a headache and blocked nose.

With not being able to fall asleep my mind went to the Ice Queen and her situation. Even though my policy is the lesser you know about someone the better it is for you, but when you are one of the causes of it you get intrigued or your mind wants to know more. Thus, I am thinking what may have gone between Yukinoshita and her mother after we left the scene. Whatever it was, may not be honey to the ears, but I hope it is not as bad as to put Yukinoshita down.

Thinking all these my eyes started to feel heavy and I lost my thinking capabilt…

I woke to the sharp light piercing my eyes coming through the window. Who was it that left the curtains open dammit. Wait it was me, hehe baka me.

Looking at my current situation, I can say nothing has changed much or it may even be worse with heaviness in my body. Seeing the sun so high I can tell it must be 11 or around it. Looking at my phone I verified that I was just 10minutes off and it was 10:50. To my surprise, I found notifications on my phone, which I rarely received and the ones I usually got were from the service providers or advertisement for new products.

I had 2 missed calls and 4 new messages. Looking through the notifications I found that the missed calls were from Yuigahama while the messages were from Yuigahama and Komachi.

Did we get new clients or what? Just joking, I know how Yuigahama works since she is a nice girl she will worry about everything and everyone, including me.

Yuigahama may be wondering why I was not at school today since I never informed anyone. As I opened the first message, it was just like what I had expected. She asked me about my whereabouts and things like that. In the next message, she asked me why I was not answering her calls and if everything was alright. The third message was a get well soon message. Hmm looks like she may have called Komachi to get info about me. Oi, what are you doing Gahama –san by disturbing an exam taking student? Well, it's not like I don't feel grateful for the message. As it is the first time, someone sent me one especially asking about my well-being. My middle school self would have cried tears of joy, but I know that Yuigahama is a nice girl and she worries about everyone. Let's see what Komachi sent.

"Onii-chan I mad a light breakfast for you and you can find it on your table. So eat it warm and also take the medicines for the cold which you will find on the tray. So eat properly and take rest. Also if you need anything ask your cute little sister, Komachi will come running to you.

Hehe, that must be high in Komachi points.

Ah, I forgot to mention that Yui-san called just a moment ago so I informed her not to worry about you, as you are as resilient as a cockroach. Therefore, she should come and take care of you in future, hue hue hue

Get well soon Onii-chan"

What and who is teaching her things like that? I need meet that person and ask few things. What's with 'hue hue'? Is this some kind of slang which is famous with teenagers? If yes why I am not acquainted with these? Oh, wait I am not normie that's why. Even though she acts like this I will never think her as stupid. She cares about me and thus I should respect that and eat that food with full focus. And so I started with my food and took the medicine later to thank the gods and my sister for the food.

I enjoyed the food even though it didn't have any taste due to two reasons, porridge and cold. The two things which I enjoy in life are food and relaxing. Due to this cold, I am not able to do both of them to their full efficiency which is why I hate getting sick. When I think anout it positively I would be unable to go to school if this keeps up. So I would get to enjoy the whole week to myself alone. Thus I should cherish this time which I had achieved with great pains to my head and body after so many weeks. With Isshiki and other "jobs", these past few weeks have been too busy. My free time was used for the tasks which I was made to do unwillingly, and now is the time to recharge.

So with that in mind, I tried to go back to sleep after I had taken the medicine but the effort of sleeping was something my brain couldn't let through the command as it showed 404 error "You have over-slept". Looking around for something my eyes went to the novel which I had been trying to finish since yesterday. I opened the page with the bookmark and tried to immerse myself in it. Even though the novel wasn't that interesting but one should not complain about what they have.

I read for around 2 hours and was almost at the most interesting part of the story know as the climax, but I noticed my current situation. I was sweating too much and it was making me feel uneasy. So I took my clothes and went for a bath.

After taking a wash I entered the living room where Komachi was diligently studying. She then turned towards me as she noticed my presence.

"Ah, Onii-chan you are awake. How are you feeling now?"

"After taking the medicine I am feeling better. I came here to get a cup of coffee."

"Wait then, Komachi will just prepare one for you too." She said cheerfully before going off to the kitchen.

After some time she came back with two cups and snacks to go with it.

"So how are you doing?"

"Hmm, I think I am almost ready, so don't worry Onii-chan. Komachi will surely be there next year."

"Uss, good luck." I gave her thumbs up and pat on the head.

"Ok then I will go and relax"

"Ok Onii-chan" With that I marched to my room without doing any marching.

I made myself cozy in the bed and started sipping the coffee while reading the novel that was reaching its finest.

After finishing the novel I went back to sleep.

My condition didn't improve significantly but there was some improvement. As the headache wasn't severe. But the subsequent 2 days weren't that great and thus I was bed-ridden. Today was a nice day since my condition, if I had to compare it to yesterday was much better and I am thankful that it had become this good.

We are standing outside the house. 14th of February is the day Komachi is going to have her exam for Sobu High and I am here to send her away. She is getting ready to fight a battle against the cruel system of examination today. For which she has been preparing for last year.

"Do you have the entrance exam label? What about your eraser, handkerchief, and pentagonal pencil?"

Komachi took one last brief glance at her bag and gave an energetic nod. With that, she tilted her umbrella and gave a salute.

"I'm set! Well then, Oniii-chan, I will be on my way now! And take care of yourself and also have plenty of rest"

"Oh, off you go then. Watch your step. And I will be alright"

"Okay. Brrrrr, it's cold. Sin, cosine, tangent… Ah, it does not appear to come to this."

She went humming something to herself, I just hope she doesn't fall anywhere seeing how clumsy she can get. At this point, I can only pray that her brain works and she passes her exams. After today's exam, she has to take the exam for her other choices too, which are back to back on next weekend.

Suddenly a realization hit me. Today is 14th the valentines day and I won't be receiving any chocolate from one place where I had all my hope because she was busy. I am sad but I can't blame her. While there is my mother too but the last time I got something from her for Valentines was in 5th grade. But there is still hope, I believe in Komachi that I will get something from her, otherwise, I will have to beg her.

With that determination and cold making me shiver, I made my way to inside. When I was about to open the door I felt a buzz from my pocket. The phone rang far longer than it should be a message that meant someone was calling me. I took out the phone to find the one calling me to be none other than Yuigahama Yui.

She has been emailing me daily to check up on my health. If it was someone else in my position he may have already fallen for her. But I know that she is really a nice girl and no matter who if that person is acquainted with her she will care for them.

I picked the phone and greeted her with my usual reply.

"Yo"

"Oh, you picked this time."

"Yeah, I was just sending Komachi off to her exam so I was awake."

"Ah yes, Komachi-chan has her exam today. I wish her good luck"

"Of course she will pass, she is my sister after all"

"I don't know what to comment on that, so Hikki how are feeling?"

"Better than before but it will take until this weekend for me to be back to full health."

Yeah, the doctor told me to rest for this week as I was diagnosed with a fever along with cold so it was a pincer attack which made my body too weak and it was aching all over the first day. I heard a sigh from the other hand of the phone. Hey, are you unhappy that I will be back next week? Well if it is true I may die of shame.

"Well, Hikki is there anyone taking care of you now as Komachi-chan won't be there for some time?"

Oh, looks like my worries were unneeded, nearly killed myself, she was just worried about my health.

"I am alone at home as my parent went early in the morning. Since today is Valentine's Day some of the staff took holidays so the extra work was loaded onto them"

This is another reason I don't want to work. On holidays like these couples always take leave to enjoy the time, but what about us loners? We are left to look and gloat at other's enjoying them. Thus my motto is to work is to lose.

"Ah, your parents have tough. Umm, so you are alone, eh?"

"Yeah it does mean that"

It was a long pause after my reply I taught she cut off, to check if she was still there, I called to her.

"Yuigahama?"

"Umm, nothing, so I was thinking Hikki if there isn't anyone, I thought if I-I-i-i could c-o-m-e"

Her voice in the middle became something to mumbling so I couldn't get the meaning.

"Yuigahama can you repeat again?"

"Umm I was thinking to give you the notes for the days you missed so if you don't mind should I come. And I also have few things to talk about Yukinon with you"

Hmm yeah, I was absent for last 2 days and did miss the classes and I don't really have anyone I can ask about these things from so it would be better this way. And with her having to bring Yukinoshita into the discussion, there must be something that happened in these two days of my absence that was big in their daily life. So I would like to hear what really did happen.

"It's no problem but will you be fine with this cold and snow?"

"I will be okay. I am a strong girl you see. Well, I will be there in some time so you should rest."

"Ok then, I will be waiting"

"Ok Hikki"

After that, I went to eat my breakfast which was made by Komachi and there I found a cute little-wrapped gift. I was feeling warm inside. As I opened the wrapping I found a letter and chocolate candies.

"Umm Onii-chan sorry I didn't have much time so I could only prepare these.

Happy Valentine's Day"

Ahh, I was so happy I could fly if I had wings. I ate everything on the plate and went with the chocolates to my room. I ate the chocolates filled with my sisterly love with pleasure and slowly as these are the only chocolates I will get this time.

After eating the amazing chocolate made for me by my one and only sister I went back to reading. I was able to finish almost two-third of another novel that I had started after finishing the last one. This was much better than others in its genre. Its name is New Gate. It had better characters and mild environment so I was pretty into it. I hope new volume comes soon before I reach till the last one.

"Ding Dong"

The door-bell rang making me surprised, as no one was to come at this time. Komachi must be at her exam center, my parents doing slavery and I didn't order anything, so who must be there?

I stood up and went for my phone when it hit me who was the one at the door.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Part 2:**

I got out off my bed in which I had made myself cozy, but the intruder at the door had to come at this time. But knowing the person who I think it is behind that door I can't help but not feel anything bad about it. I mean this is how that person works. As I was about to open the door I heard a sneeze, which was for certain one of a girl, but the one thing that I can say is that it wasn't the one of Yuigahama, the one who said would come to meet me. Even though I felt like I knew about the person as it felt familiar somehow. So willingly or unwillingly I opened the door for the ones waiting for me.

"Ah hello Hikki, sorry for disturbing you while you were resting"

"No problem it's ok..."

Now I see the reason why the feeling was familiar but not of Yuigahama.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun, how is your illness?"

It was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino who was peeking through the shoulder of Yuigahama. She looked cute like a cat. No no no, bad thoughts go away, it's your illness making a work off you and making you think bad thoughts.

Though what surprised me that how could 'The one and Only Ice Queen' catch a cold? But what was more surprising was the fact that she had come to visit me, as I was never told of this arrangement and along with the fact that loners never make plans out of their comfort zone and don't go out of their way to do things.

Thus my questioning gaze went towards Yuigahama to ask about the presence of Ice Queen here, but she faced the other way with a finger to her ear and whistling. Soon after she turned towards me with an impish smile and face saying, "things happened". Damn, I am not good at these kinds of circumstances. If I tagged along with someone to go to his friend's house, the so-called friend will look at me with eyes saying what is this person doing here; well it's hypothetical in itself, like if there would be someone who will tag along with me. But it looks like Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were together and they came to check on me as I could see the snacks they were carrying, so it's not that bad.

"I am feeling much better than before, and you should come inside before you get cold too."

"Ok."

I welcomed them in and offered them a seat after which I tried to go to Kitchen to fulfill my duties as a host, but as I said I tried.

"Hikki let me do it, you have just started to feel better so take rest and sit down, I will take care of things here."

"It's ok I am feeling much better and I can handle these things" I tried to do the right things by insisting again.

And there was 'that' other thing too. She was bad at kitchen chores so I think it was better for me to do it. But she was adamant.

"No, you should rest I can at least do this much."

I gave a pleading gaze at Yukinoshita for help with the matter of Yuigahama and Kitchen chores, which she replied with an hmm and stood up. As expected of another loner.

"Yuigahama-san let me help you too. You take out the snacks and I will brew the tea. And Hikigaya-kun you take rest."

Looks like it went the other way, but it is still better than Yuigahama being left to do it all alone. With the fact that I am getting this kind of treatment which is a dream come true for raijuus, I am feeling delighted. No, I shouldn't show my creepy smile to them.

I faced the other way towards the TV and switched it on to clear my mind of these thoughts.

A girl paying a visit to their sick classmate is what every boy wishes and dreams about. And I believe it is one of the top 5 wishes of the teenagers. Get a girl look after you when sick: quest completed, Reward: you are now a raijuu.

As if something like that would ever happen, I do think that these two are special to me. But I know there won't be anything more than that. They both have their own circumstances; Yuigahama is nice so she worries about someone like me too. Yukinoshita is a loner like me so she is empathetic about my situation and that's it about us.

"Sorry for the wait"

"Yeah Yuigahama-san you don't even know how to handle the flame"

"Hehe, I am practicing but the appliance here is different than my house"

I was brought back to senses by Yuigahama with her cheerful mood. It has been 5-minutes since they started working on tea and snacks. Tea must be good as usual. But after a taking a brief look at the snacks it seems they were catered for my taste. There are 6 pieces of cake which looks delicious with Yukinoshitas tea this is much better than I thought.

"Well I hope you are under surveillance when you practice cooking"

"HIKKI, I am not a criminal"

"No I was just saying, but cooking poison is illegal that's why"

I got hit on my shoulder, ouch.

"Hey what's that for"

"You deserve it"

Yeah maybe I went a little far, but I am sick you know. While we had this act Yukinoshita was ogling around the living room. I was waiting for some kind of comments on my way but they never came.

"You have too many books here, have you read all of them?"

"These books are mine and my father's. We both have a reading habit so all these years they have been added one by one. I haven't read all of them though. My father's hobby is to collect books so many of them here have never been opened."

"Yeah, yeah Yukinon when I first came here I thought like this too, he has so many books it may take me whole life to read them all"

Yeah, there are so many books of my pops after reading the title I didn't even give another look. Don't know what type of reading tastes he has.

"Yuigaham-san, Hikigaya-Kun and you are different. You may not have time to read these because of your friends but for Hikigaya-kun he has only time because he has no friends, so you see it's not a big deal"

"Hehe, I get it now"

Oi, did you just insult me while explaining things to Gahama-san. Damn, and I can't even refute it.

As I was wailing in my thoughts, Kamakura came and hopped on the couch near me and then snuggled on my lap. Wow, this is one of the miracle events which rarely happened. Today must be my lucky day.

I patted him; first his head and then his neck, he was as soft as ever and his fur really smooth. Komachi is taking good care of him so it's no wonder he is all shiny and smooth.

While we were enjoying ourselves I could see a very strong gaze in my direction which could dig a hole in me, and the owner of that gaze was none other than Yukinoshita who was watching Kamakura being petted by me. I can tell that she is also yearning to snuggle with Kamakura. And then there was another pair of eyes which were eyeing me with anxiety as they were bad with cats, which was Yuigahama.

"Ah.. can I.."

Yukinoshita started mumbling something but I couldn't hear her. But seeing her actions and her eyes I know that she must want to pet him too.

So being a good person that I am, I stood up with holding Kamakura in my arms and gave him to Yukinoshita, who was too delighted that she forgot to hide her expressions for a moment, while Kamakura didn't hate it himself.

As I went to take my seat again, Yuigahama came and sat across me.

"Umm Hikki"

She called me with being a little fidgety herself and hiding something behind her back. After few moments she brought a cutely packed and wrapped box and held it towards me.

"Umm, this is?"

"Happy Valentine's day Hikki"

It was too small of a voice but I was able to hear every word of it, which was the reason I was completely astounded to hear something like.

"Eh?"

"eh..eh.., Don't misunderstand, it's courtesy, yeah courtesy chocolate you see. You have done quite a few things for me past year so these are for that, as thanks"

Ah, so it was like this. I got my hopes high. Just joking as I know something like this would never happen.

"But I don't think I really did anything it was you and yourself who made everything possible"

"No Hikki without you I don't think I would have been here, so please accept these"

I was at of loss words with that. So now I had no reason but to accept it. I could see those were her sincere words and I didn't see any kind of deceit in them. Not accepting them now will be demeaning to her, which I don't want her to suffer.

"Arigato"

Saying thanks was something which I rarely did, not many people talked with me and not many of them even gave me another look. So being on the receiving hand of another's goodwill is too rare for me.

For a moment it became too silent for some reason, and I looked around to see that Yukinoshita had her head hung over and was petting Kamakura in a calm manner, but it felt like it didn't have any energy in it.

Ah, I forgot that Yuigahama had said that she had things she wanted to talk about.

"Ah, Yuigahama you said there was something you wanted to talk about with me about..."

I looked at Yukinoshita to give a hint to her. For some time, she was like what the hell is he talking about, but soon she figured it out.

"Hehe, sorry I forgot the important thing I came here for. Umm,"

She stared into the eyes of Yukinoshita for a while and after a nod from her, she spoke the thing she wanted to.

"Yesterday when we were going home Haruno-san came to pick up Yukinon. And she said that she was going to live with her in the apartment."

Living with a devil is too bad for the health. And when that devil has all your weakness in your hands it becomes life-threatening matter. I gulped at what I had just heard and I was genuinely worried about Yukinoshita on this matter now.

"So after saying that she went back but I thought it may not have been good so we went to my house and she has been there from then on. So this is the matter and I think it's because of the Valentine event, so I was thinking..."

On that day when we went to drop Yukinoshita at her apartment we met her mother, so she thought we were the bad eggs who were spoiling her daughter and because of that Haruno-san was sent to live with her. Yuigahama thinks that it's her responsibility as she was there when it happened and wishes to help her. By that logic, I am also one of the reasons or maybe the main reason. But…

"It's not like Yukinoshita can stay at your house forever, so she must confront her as soon as possible. But given the recent events, it may not be that easy. You should stay at her house for the weekend at most so as to confront her with all you can"

I looked at Yukinoshita for an answer. I glanced at Yuigahama and she was also not in high spirits now.

"Maybe that will be better for now. Yuigaham-san if you don't mind me for the weekend can I stay at your place?"

"YUKINON, you are always welcome. Hehe"

"Not so close Yuigahama-san"

Looks like my worries about Yuigahama were unfounded.

"And also would you accompany me to my apartment for a change of clothes. Nee-san would not be there at this moment"

"Yeah I will go with you"

Yuigahama returned to her cheerful personality. She wanted Yukinoshita to rely on her and at this time she is the one who can do most for her.

We talked things that happened in my absence in the school and the club. News about school can't interest me much as even knowing about it won't help me. For a loner, gossip is rubbish as he doesn't have anyone to share it with. But things like news about good anime and the light novel does interest me. Oh yeah, news about Totsuka is the top-rated collectible thing. I will even pay info for his favourite food. Then I will invite him to a restaurant and order it. He will get impressed by me and I will confess to him at that moment and get rejected. Hehe, all the routes have same results with him, me getting rejected. As I was immersed in my delusions I felt a chill run down my spine, is heater not working? Ah no the reason is someone seating in front of me the glaring ice queen, her chill is much stronger in winters.

"Hikigaya-kun can you take your drooling pervert face and put it in gutter"

Oh yikes, it showed on my face.

"Ah sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important"

She is angry and she is not someone who forgives easily hope it's not big enough where I have to do Seppuku.

After 1hour of chatting and watching TV, it was time to say our good byes.

"Hikki see you in School next week so take care"

"Hikigaya-kun take care"

"See you in school and be careful on your way back"

As they were going back Yukinoshita was holding her bag and was fidgeting a little. She took quick glances at me and then her bag. After doing it few times she put her bag away and waved bye at me and went. What just happened? I couldn't understand.

I could see her hunched back and drooped head as she went with a cheerful Yuigahama. Looks like matters are worse than I expected.

I went back to my reading the book which I was on before they arrived. But I couldn't focus for much longer after what I heard and what steps to do to resolve this. A family matter where I don't have anything to do. Should I meddle with it or should I let her take the steps herself? I can't find an answer to this right away as this is something new to me.

After moping around and thinking for don't how much time, I went for a drink. I looked at the time so I started to brew a second cup of coffee. After 5 minutes a cheerful girl came rushing to me.

"Onii-chan how are you?"

Looks like everything went well on her side so I should treat her a little.

"Here Komachi have a cup."

"Onii-chaaan, you prepared this for me, thank youuuu..."

She was jumping all around before coming to as top suddenly. When I looked at her, she was staring at something. I followed her gaze to find the something was the gift that I had received today.

"Onii-chan, who came to see you?"

Those fierce eyes are like a wild beast, which were ready to devour anything if not given an answer.

"It was Yuigahama and Yuikinoshita, they came to give me the notes and discuss things for service club"

"Wow Onii-chan so you got your first Valentine chocolates other than me or mom"

"Hey it's not a big deal and those are courtesy ones, and what's with that genuine happy look with teary eyes?"

"It doesn't matter which type they are, you got one that's what's important. I am so happy for you."

This brat annoys me sometimes. But it is true this is the first time for me receiving anything from the opposite sex which is not pity or their obligation or prank. Well, other than prank being wrapped trash.

"Onii-chan can I eat it too?"

"Hey wait a minute let me test taste it for poison before you eat it"

"Eh?, what are you talking about onii-chan"

She opened the wrapper and put one heart-shaped chocolate in her mouth but I didn't see any extreme reaction from her, maybe it's safe to eat it or maybe it's too much for her she doesn't know how to face it.

"Onii-chan this is tasty but little bit burned"

"Is that so, let me eat it too."

I took a bite and I was so happy that tears started to flow from my eyes, the Yuigahama which I reared for the whole of past year has grown so much that she isn't making poison now.

"Onii-chan why are you crying? You are weird, creepy"

"It's nothing and I wish you don't find anything about it too, the dark secrets need to remain in the shadows" The dark poisonous charcoal to be specific.

"First tell me how your exam was?"

"Hmm,…" She made a confusing face, or maybe it's what they call thinking face.

"I think I did really good and we may be able to study together the coming year."

Is that so, so the brat did it. I hope what she thinks comes true, as she worked hard for it and I want her to be rewarded for it.

"Congrats Komachi-chan, now you have two more exams before you get to relax. But for today rest a little."

Even though she thinks she did good doesn't mean that she is guaranteed to be expected. So she should also work hard for her 2nd and 3rd choice schools.

"Ah, Onii-chan you party blooper, I had forgotten about it and now you made me remember and worry about it again"

"Ah, sorry Onii-chan will treat you after the exams so work hard"

"Is that so? Is that so? Then Komachi will take a rest today and work hard from tomorrow onwards, I love you Onii-chan. Hehe that must be high on Komachi points"

And she went trotting in her room.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Here we have the 2nd chapter part 1. Around 7 more remaining before you all get new content. So thank you for liking and sticking with the story. As I have said it before, I will be posting the chapters at an interval of 2 to 3 days. So it will take almost 3 weeks.**

 **And there is one more note to add. The edited and updated chapters have new things which are added to it and also the story has been changed a little bit from how it was going or will be going. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **And if you find any grammatical error or spelling mistakes don't forget to message me or just post in the comments section.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Isshiki Iroha Owns the Day**

 **Part 1**

*Ring**Ring*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock which I take every day to my school. This device is really good it can be used for gaming too and also for watching videos or listening to music, but the reason it was created is rarely used by me. Hehe, it's an irony in itself.

I got off my bed and switched off the alarm that has been buzzing for some time. I think it really is true if you make your favorite song as your alarm tone you will start to hate it. I need to change it before it comes to that.

Today is Monday and I have recuperated to my full health and ready to rock. Though there is nothing to rock about there's no harm in saying things like these. Monday also signifies the start of the week and a hell of work and for me its school. I wish I could have more holidays like on Monday, Tuesday and Friday too added with the Saturday and Sunday.

If Yukinoshita heard me saying this she would have critiqued me by saying how much of Hikkikomori I am but to each his own.

I took my uniform out of my wardrobe which has been lying there for 4 days all clean and shiny thanks to mom. Komachi is now in her 2nd phase of exam preparation with 2 more schools to go. After this weekend she will be done with all her exams. Now I remember I will need to treat her after that. I will let her be spoiled for that day since she deserves it.

I went to the shower and not long after I was out all fresh and clean. I put on my dress and went to the kitchen to have breakfast, but to my astonishment, there was nothing on the table. Oh yeah, mom came late at night and Komachi must be sleeping.

Without disturbing anyone I rummaged through the refrigerator and made whatever I could with my skills of house husband. The thing that came out was a glass of milk, sunny side eggs, and toast. That is the limit of my skills. Komachi-chan how I miss you. You never know how important they are unless you lose them; I finally understood what that meant.

If this goes on I may not even be hired as House-Husband in the future. Oh, I don't want that, I must practice with my Shishou Komachi-chan. Hmm, let's wait till her exams are over.

After washing the dishes I went out the house after greeting it goodbye. The weather was cold as Cocytus and my cheeks turned red and cold. And my nose started to drip a little. To be safe as to not catch a cold again I wrapped the scarf around my neck covered my ears and nose as I drove on the cycle towards the school.

There was snowfall for whole 3 days with little breaks in between but it was too cold because of the breeze that was blowing along with it. Snow on its own isn't as cold as many think but the weather becomes colder when the wind starts to blow. Adding the fact that the wind is blowing in the opposite direction and hitting me in the face it makes it even much colder.

I finally reached the school gates where I could see fluffy feeling radiating all around. The reason, Valentine's Day. There may have been many confessions and many couples that may have been formed and now their wish is to show and share this with everyone. They all are fools who just want to brag that they are in 'relationship'. Even I had plans or dreams to say it properly, but I understood the reality sooner and I am thankful that I could see and learn it before I made a fool out of me.

And there were some who were all cheery after not meeting for 3 days, and exchanging things like they were on fire and if they didn't do it now they won't get another chance. Remembering about it, I also had to meet one of my pals. Someone whom I have known for almost 2 years, and we are very intimate too. We are in a physical relationship too, even though only other party gets a say in matters and I am always left with pain. With reminiscing these things I went to teacher's lounge.

She was sitting at her desk sulking about something and staring daggers into space. I followed her eyesight to see a young intern showing her ring on her finger.

Will somebody take her already before I have no choice but to sacrifice myself for the greater good of younger people than "her".

"Umm, sensei. Good morning."

She shrieked a little and looked my way with a startled face. Sorry for disturbing your cursing time.

"Hikigaya, it has been a long time"

"Yeah"

"So are you feeling good enough to attend the classes now."

"I am better and there's nothing ailing me now. I can attend the classes without any problem."

"It's good then, I missed my punching bag with all the tension of valentines day and no way to relieve myself"

"I think I am feeling a little under the weather so I would ask you to refrain from using any kind of physical force to disrupt my weak constitution and not shatter it."

"Oh is that so. Then fill this paper and then scram. I will see you in class and I will have you come here after classes end."

Phew, just dodged the bullet. I don't want my day starting with me being used as a toy to relieve stress unless it was for something else where I can also enjoy myself. Keeping those delusions aside I should leave before her mind changes and she throws a punch or two in a fit. And what about meeting again after school? Did you miss me so much?

I made my way towards the class. My stealth-Hikki may have leveled up, as not a single head turned to notice my presence as I entered the class. I am a little early so the bunch of raijuus present here is a handful so me being not noticed is not a big deal. My stealth Hikki makes me invisible even in a big crowd so with a few people like now isn't a big deal.

There is still 20minutes to Homeroom class and it being a Monday everyone shows their face at last moment. The raijuu ritual of reaching at the last moment and sighing in relief as you just make it in the nick of time to show your friends, it feels great. As if, I feel disgusted at that sort of fake staged play, they should get their act together and try to behave more mature or either be like me, if you are late then a hit to the gut should be the least one should receive.

But isn't that violence. I should complain to higher authorities. Wait isn't she herself the highest in her own domain. I will refrain from doing anything unnecessary.

One after another the other members of the class started to mix in with the crowd again ignoring me. Looks like it really did upgrade a few levels. I sighed at the thought before I heard an angelic voice call my name.

"Hachiman". Oh, my angel Totsuka all my worries have perished from this world or I should make this world perish where only you and I live.

"Hachiman you are back. Hope you are fine now"

"I was fine but I am great. Thanks for your smile"

"I don't know what you are talking about but it's good to hear you are well and up"

"I am glad that you are glad"

"Hehe, Ok then Hachiman"

"Ok" Here goes my one and only with whom I can't be together. What a cruel reality.

While I was having dreams about me and Totsuka living together, they were shattered by a tap on my shoulder. Who is the one to do this cruel thing to someone like me who can only be happy in his dreams having delusions which are impossible. I glare to the one who brought me back to reality.

"Yahallo Hikki, how are yo- hey why are you glaring at me" Find yourself.

Ah wait, it's not her fault that I can't be together with Totsuka, so I will let it slide this time.

And she is air-headed to an extreme level and even knowing this she may have done this to me.

"Nothing. I was brought to reality and it's not a good one"

"Back to your cynicism. Ah, so you are good then?"

"Yeah I am"

I am thankful for her to be caring even towards me, but when people ask you the same thing, again and again, you get annoyed to a certain degree and that is what I am feeling right now as most of their empathy or sympathy is fake and they do just because everyone is doing. I have been a loner my whole life. No one ever asked me why I was absent from school or why did I take a leave. My existence was only known to the class rep because they had a duty to give the printouts to everyone. I still remember the look on their faces when they handed me the printout. I won't do anything so you can relax, was what I wanted to tell them that time. So when someone like me gets asked again and again about me it becomes annoying. And they ask me that only because in future I may not cause any problem for them. But someone like Yuigahama would never do that. She genuinely cares for others.

One another person suddenly pops up in mind and I needed to ask Yuigahama about that person or only she can tell me.

"As for Yukinoshita, how is she doing?"

"Yukinon came to school with me. We went to shopping on Saturday and went to a movie on Sunday and then to the zoo. It was so much fun, wish you were there too"

Gahama-san please pick your words otherwise it may cause misunderstandings. I have read many light novels where one girl says to a boy wish he was there with her is because she likes him and it was a hint to the boy to see through her. But we are talking about Yuigahama here. So those delusions of if she likes me should be packed and sealed and then thrown into a fire. But still, it makes one's heart skip a beat though.

"Good to hear you enjoyed yourself but I am asking about her situation"

"Oh, that" Hopeless homo sapien.

"After informing Haruno-san on the day she came to my house and since then there has been no communication from either side."

That is surprising. I can understand why Yukinoshita won't but Haruno-san who loves to meddle in the things haven't done anything yet surprised me. As the who is not even related to her family or her other than being a club mate of her sister, she loves to torture me. Why do she even tortures me, I am unable to comprehend the reason and if it is just because I am associated with her little sister, then that is a very pretty one. But still she not trying to reach Yukinoshita there should be some other reasons. And thinking about them is making me shiver to my bones. So with things like these, it is getting too complicated, I don't even know what to do. Why is it that all the rich families have complex matters.

"That may be good?" I hope. The only thing I can do is hope.

"Why is it a question?"

I don't know myself. The only person who knows is the devil sister whom I don't want to ever meet but we would have a face off soon. Most likely I will be the one growling on the ground while Haruno-san triumphantly takes her winning belt.

"We should leave this matter for club, Homeroom is going to start in a minute"

"Yes, we should. See you Hikki"

After that, she went to her clique. As usual, Hayama is standing at the center with everyone looking at him, Muira sitting on her chair looking at Hayama with dreamy eyes. They look like those to me. While Tobe is spouting his nonsense as replies with two side characters nodding in affirmation and smiling. Ebina-san is quietly looking over them sharing her thoughts if necessary.

As I was busy honing my Hikki-Vision I felt a glare from the front of the class. A girl with a blue ponytail, fiery eyes was glaring towards me. Is she angry that I am back to the class again? If so then I am really sorry. I will increase the intensity of Stealth-Hikki so that you may not feel my presence at all. After glaring me for few more seconds with a nod she went back to her seat.

What was her name? Kawa-something Saki? Kawaguchi? Kawamoto? I don't remember it clearly but we met just a few days ago so I shouldn't forget her name. She brought her little sister too. She wanted to make eel, um she was Keika Kawasaki. Ah her name is Kawasaki Saki then. I should not forget it again.

Soon the class started as Hiratsuka-sensei entered the class. As per daily routine, it was boring and I was starting to feel dizzy but I held myself up and tried to at least remain awake. I don't want to get any special treatment from her when she is so down with the recent Valentine's Day business.

The day ended with nothing out of ordinary other than me being asked to meet Hiratsuka after school for something.

"Hikki see you in the club then"

"Ok, I will be there after I get my work with sensei"

With a nod, she trotted towards the special school building. She sure is energetic to meet someone she came to school with. So I should be quick too.

I am here standing in front of Hiratsuka with a pile of papers on my arms. What are these papers you ask? Well to simplify it in words, it's work. And I hate it. It is a work given from school to our club as in their eyes we as a club don't have anything else to do so they shoved some of their load on us. It's something like a feedback form which I don't know what to do with.

"Ano(Hey), Sensei what do I have to do with these?" {In Japan they can say ano to teachers but saying hey to one doesn't feel right so I will be using 'Ano' instead of hey}

"Just distribute to the student body, how you do it is up to you guys?

I was dumbfounded. There are 30 classes in total removing the 3rd years we have 20 left and having around 30 in each class it's still 600 of them. I looked at sensei with a confused and irritated look.

"Look it's a decision made by higher ups. They say we don't have much do as a club so by doing this you will get their ascent and some credit for the work you did"

So it means we can't do much when even she is being hassled by the higher ups. I must find a simpler way to do the work, as sooner the work finishes more the time I will get to rest.

"Ok then I will be going"

"You have to hand them to everyone before this week ends."

"Hai Hai"

After saying my bye to her I started towards the special school building. It is much colder than normal with wind blowing and windows creaking. So I should hurry to my warm paradise. But soon I am reminded of the work that I am taking to them. Handling these to the student body within a week is too much for just 3 students thus we need to find a quick and simple solution to this problem.

We need something that makes everyone shift their attention to us. Something that can make everyone do the work willingly. Something.. something with power, authority. Just like Professor X from X-men who can use his mind power to make others do work. We need something like that.

"S-E-N-P-A-I, so you were here".


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Isshiki made her entry with a bang and a topic, which is like a taboo for our hero. How he deals with it and what are his views are given in this update.**

 **Part 2:**

 **"Senpai...Senpai, I have been looking all over for you."**

 **Not this again. I don't want to have more work loaded on me. I should find a way to shoo her away before she says anything and tries to give me more work.**

 **I glare at her and try to reply to her in an as cold voice as I can.**

 **"Go away I have some work to do. Shoo, Scram." Maybe that ought to do it.**

 **But can I be any more wrong about her? As she just kept staring at me without any reaction. She may have Anti-Hikki defenses up. Yeah, that must be the case.**

 **"What are you talking about, you and work don't add up. So stop joking and listen to me."**

 **She said that in a monotonous and cold voice. I shuddered for a moment before realizing that I had been insulted but I couldn't refute her nonetheless.**

 **"What is it that you want?" I gave up as I knew no matter what I couldn't win against someone as cheeky as her. And so I had to listen to her babble.**

 **She looked at me with a sweet smile and upturned eyes. Cute. Wah...What the hell am I even thinking? Get a hold of yourself Hachiman, you are a pro in not misunderstanding these types of things. And the cutest of them all is none another than Komachi so don't stray from the path to Komachi. Just repeat Komachi and the evil shall perish.**

 **"Senpai I have something to talk about but before that, I would like to ask what is that load of paper you are carrying." She asked me with a question mark on her face.**

 **"This is the work"**

 **"So you were really telling the truth. That's rare for you Senpai."**

 **This girl I may kill her someday.**

 **"Ok let's go in the club first then you can tell me whatever that is you want to say."**

 **I asked her as we reached the door of the service club.**

 **I slid the door open and with a whoosh sound the air inside came rushing to my face warming it up. Wow, that feels good.**

 **"Yo" I gave my usual greeting to all the three present there.**

 **Wait three?**

 **"Yahallo Hikki"**

 **"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun"**

 **"Ko-nichiwa Hikigaya" [Konichiwa means hello or afternoon]**

 **"Yahallo, Yui-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai and Kawasaki-senpai"**

 **Was the sound made by the blue haired creature sitting at the customers seat and drinking tea. She was our regular customer and I get that she may have another request. If not for her and Isshiki the service club may have run out of business.**

 **I gave a questioning glance at the two namely; Yuigahama and Yukinoshita as to inquire about the details of the request we may have from our esteemed customer. But to my surprise, they both didn't know anything as to why she was here. That means she may have kept quiet about it until I was here. So it's more work for me? I hope not. While I was thinking ways to get myself away from receiving any more work Isshiki shook my shoulders.**

 **"Senpai now tell me what is this work you were talking about?"**

 **Yukinoshita and Yuigaham after hearing Isshiki cocked their heads towards me for answers.**

 **"It seems like that the Service Club doesn't have much work to do as club activities. So the higher-ups of teaching staff dumped their work on us. We need to distribute these forms to whole student body"**

 **Yukinoshita looked at me asking for the form that I had. She gazed at it for some time and then made an understanding nod to herself. While Yuigahama was trying hard to understand what was given to her.**

 **"Free-deck,fee-deck..."**

 **"It's feedback form, Yuigahama-san. It's a form given to us students asking our opinions about the facilities and teachers and if there is something we want to get added or don't like"**

 **"Ah, I was almost there."**

 **"No, you weren't" Jeez this girl really need to work on her vocabulary.**

 **"I was" Can't do anything when she is like that. I glanced at Yukinoshita and she was also in accordance with me. It's rare when we both agree but when we do, 99% of the times is regarding Yuigahama.**

 **Isshiki looked at the form and asked me.**

 **"So Senpai what is this work got to do with you"**

 **"Isshiki-san don't you understand this is something we have to do as the service club"**

 **"I know that what I am asking is that why are you making it such a big issue? You just have to give them to the student body and it will be done."**

 **This girl doesn't she understand what I am talking about. 3 people have to distribute these documents to almost 600 people, so it's like 200 per person. Considering people won't even look at me thanks to my stealth-Hikki getting upgraded recently so it will be more like 500 of them for those two and 100 for me. But still, it will take too much time.**

 **"We have to distribute these to around 600 students within a week. And this kind of task is really not suitable for us too" Yukinoshita nodded at my comment.**

 **"True it may be hard for us" Yukinoshita replied as she placed her chin in her palm.**

 **"That is quite a big number, will we able to do it?" Yuigahama asked seeing a load of paper in front on me.**

 **Truly saying we as a club, are not built for something like this. Even though our motto is to help people but we can only do those things which are within our capabilities. And this task requires quite a bit of social communication skills. I being the pro-loner won't be able to do much in these things and Yukinoshita has her own difficulties with crowds and is also a loner. And we have Yuigahama who is a master in that among us but is an airhead.**

 **I sigh with the matter we have to deal with. And with Yukinoshita's affair to handle too, it will be hard to manage.**

 **"Senpai this is easy to deal with don't you think?"**

 **What the hell is this girl saying?**

 **"Are you Professor X or something?"**

 **She looked at me with a blank face as to show her disdain over my words not being understandable.**

 **"What are you blabbing Senpai? I mean isn't it simple. I will need to just ask all the representatives of each class to hand these to their classmates and it's done."**

 **Wow this girl may not be Professor X but she almost has the same powers or maybe she is much more powerful when you include her cheeky side. She makes me obey with just a few words.**

 **I looked at Yuigahama she had a fake smile plastered on her as she listened to how Isshiki would use her powers. While Yukinoshita was massaging her temples for a headache called Isshiki's slyness. Maybe Isshiki is like a pain to her. Whenever she is around Yukinoshita, she has more headaches.**

 **"When you say it like that it's not a bad idea but still..." Yukinoshita was reluctant to accept help from Isshiki as this was a job which was handed to Service club and as president, she is finding it hard to accept help from the President of Student Council.**

 **"Worry not Yukinoshita-Senpai, I will deal with it. This is a chance for me to repay a little with the help you all have provided me in these last few months."**

 **With a puffed chest and hand almost raised to her face, she exclaimed this. Did her chest grow a little? No. I may be hallucinating.**

 **"So Senpai since your work is done I have to give you something."**

 **Give me something? What is it? Is it work? If it is please I will be happy to not receive anything.**

 **I looked at her waiting for me being loaded with work, but what came my way was a beautifully wrapped box.**

 **"Happy Valentine's Day Senpai. I wanted to give you this, the day before Valentine's but you caught a cold so I couldn't. So here it is as thanks for everything you did for me"**

 **Wow chocolate, this is a rare -no slash it, this is something entirely a new thing for me. I, getting chocolates from someone other than my mother or Komachi is something I never imagined after I entered High school. My middle school version would have fainted because of being happy and may have delusions if she likes me or not. But I have grown since then. So I know these chocolates are for saying thank you strictly.**

 **"Senpai, why are you crying?"**

 **Was I? Oh looks like I may have been too happy that tears started flowing through my eyes.**

 **"Oh, it's nothing. My eyes were open for a long time so it's the reaction of that."**

 **I tried to play it cool as I hope it remains at that. On my other side, Yuigahama was pouting for some reason and Yukinoshita was down cast with her hands down on her knees. And Kawasaki wore a face with a hue of red on her cheeks. It's not what you think Kawasaki it's just a courtesy chocolate. Huh, why am I trying to defend myself?**

 **"So Senpai, I may be a little late with chocolates, but on White day I want you to be punctual with gift at least 100 times valuable than this."**

 **What a sly personality. She said this with a foxy smile on her face as thinking she caught her prey. I would have given the chocolates back but these are my first chocolates which I received ever. Wait these are not the first ones, I also received some from Yuigahama too. Now I get the reason as for why she was pouting. Sorry, Yuigahama that I didn't cry when you gave me yours.**

 **"Yeah yeah." I gave her a half-hearted reply, but I think I may have been smiling a little there.**

 **For this reason alone I really have a duty towards Yuigahama and Isshiki to repay them on white day. Not for the chocolates but for making me truly happy.**

 **As this was going on I heard a faint voice coming from Kawasakis' direction. I looked at her way and it looked like she was holding something in her hands. She was fidgeting a little and was trying to say something. Maybe it was something embarrassing to say as she was red. Suddenly she looked at my way and made a confident face for whatever action she was going to take.**

 **"Ano, Hiki-kigaya here is something as thanks for the help with Keika on the event day. These are from me and her as a gift. She wanted you to receive them as she made it with care."**

 **She was too fast and loud for me. That extra emphasis on my name surprised me and I had almost gone pale. But don't stutter at my name while shouting silly. It may make me lose my heart and think maybe I did something wrong. It's good that was not the case.**

 **While she was saying all that she became much redder than she was already. And it made me embarrassed too. Don't do something which will embarrass you and especially with other people present. Not that it is better when done alone.**

 **With her hand stretched towards me and a small box wrapped beautifully with blue wrapping was in her hands which were trembling a little. To not make her wait any longer I took the box from her and I could see few chocolates with heart shaped and others were round and few were in other geometrical figures.**

 **I must be dreaming or something like that. To get chocolate is one thing but getting it from 3 girls is an extremely rare matter for someone like me and what makes it almost impossible is the fact that they can be considered beauties in their own rights.**

 **I pinch my thighs so as to check if it was a dream or not. But the circumstances which I was dealing with were fortunately 100% real. This must be one of those luckiest days of my life. Zaimokuza should not get the wind about this matter otherwise his nagging won't stop for a whole month.**

 **"Thanks, Kawasaki and say my thanks to Kei-chan too. And I will be getting her something as a thank you gift for this so tell her to wait."**

 **With that, I have orders for four people to spend on the White day. Damn as they say happiness is costly, now I get what they meant. There was a silence which remained after what I said and as I looked around Yuigahama and Isshiki were pouting a little, Kawasaki was red all over her face while Yukinoshita was glaring at me.**

 **Seriously I am not a pedophile. It's a custom made by the people for the people and advertised by the chocolate industries. So forgive me, miss.**

 **"Senpai, I want an advice from you."**

 **Advice from the likes of me? Is it about which light novel you should pick as your first? If it's like that I would totally advise you on going for Oregairu by Wataru Watari. Romance may not be visible there but humor is top notch.**

 **"Advice? Me?"**

 **"Yeah, I want to hear a boys view on the matter. Here the only boy is you"**

 **I am intrigued a little. So I give her my ascent with a nod.**

 **"What do you think should a girl do to make someone notice you"**

 **"'Notice you?' What do you mean?"**

 **If you just want someone to make you notice oneself you can do many things. Say hi suddenly and he may fall for you, oh wait that just happens to those who are neglected by others. Source: me. Well, let's not go to that time again. I have grown now from those things. I know what it means when a girl suddenly says hi to you. It means she needs your help doing some kind of labor for her because she has to go with her friends and can't help with cleaning duty. I digress.**

 **"I mean, that he gets that someone likes him and is doing things to make that notice"**

 **Oh, something like that. But I think you have got the wrong person here. You should ask Hayama about it. Over half the girls of Sobu high wants to date him and will have tried many things to make him notice of their feelings, so he is the master in that. But I guess Isshiki can't go to him as he is the one she likes. It will be like asking the man for his lockers key as you are going to rob him later.**

 **"I think..."**

 **As I said this much I tried to think what one should do and looked around for a clue. But what I found was 4 pair of eyes looking intently at me with anticipation. Wow, girls do love this kind of things. Yeah, I guess they must be interested. In future, they will probably have someone whom they would want to be together with. So I should be real and answer this with honesty.**

 **And the thing that I came up with is...**

 **"I don't have any idea. And you came to a wrong person Isshiki"**

 **"Isshiki-san it's a waste of your time asking things like that from that delusional man who may harbor foul thoughts about every girl. So I would refrain you from going anywhere near to that Hiki-pervert, Hiki-delusional-kun"**

 **"Using two names at a single time, you are trying to be serious. But I have grown now. I don't have any delusions like that anymore"**

 **"Anymore?...Hehe" What's with that pitiful laugh Yuigahama-san.**

 **"Senpai, I don't care about your delusions but what do you think if one was to make "you" notice them"**

 **Now that is a question that is something which I have thought many times. But that self that used to think like that was betrayed many times of his wishes. So he grew out of these. After entering High School the first conversion I had with a girl was with Yukinoshita if we take the parameter of someone around my age. So the thought could never enter my mind. And with consecutive events of cultural festival and sports festival, the thought of me being ever being liked by a girl diminished to almost zero. As for her answer, I only have one thing.**

 **"Well, I don't really know what one should do. But if they greet me with Max Coffee that should be great"**

 **"This boy and his obsession with Max Coffee" Yuigahama you don't understand the holy taste of Max Coffee.**

 **"We can't do anything about his unchanging personality. It's as rotten as ever but those eyes are even worse" What's that about my eyes? But I can't do anything about her statement too. Damn eyes.**

 **"Senpai.. so its Max Coffee for you ah" She looked at me a blank face as if seeing a trash. Oye Isshiki what have I done to you.**

 **I looked at the last member thinking about if they had anything else to add to these insults but she was sitting quietly thinking deeply about something.**

 **"Well Senpai I don't know about you but I would like someone who is: at least modest looking, intelligent, kind to others, helpful if needed and someone who truly cares."**

 **Modest looking check**

 **Intelligent check**

 **Kind check**

 **Helpful check**

 **Well, Hayama satisfies all these but when you add that truly cares is what doesn't fit him. He is the fakest person I have ever met in my life. Isshiki needs to see through him before she gets more hurt, but she needs to find this for herself. I am not liable to tell her anything about the one she likes and it won't be anything good hearing from someone like me. It would look like someone from lower class chastising upper-class people for being better.**

 **"Hmm, me too I prefer someone like him." Yuigahama said that nodding her head again and again in my direction.**

 **I get it.**

 **Yukinoshita and Kawasaki also nodded to Isshiki statement while looking at me.**

 **Is there something on my face? Why is everyone looking at me and nodding. Are they planning to murder me or something in secret and this is their cue to act? I digress.**

 **But this just means that the ideal guy of most of the girls may have to satisfy these things. I failed at the first step ah. Whenever a girl sees me she backs away from me saying how creepy I look.**

 **"Well, you can only hope. As I don't think someone like that exists or if he does I don't know him."**

 **Silence. There was a sudden silence and room temperature observed some extreme changes. As it became too cold even after heater working properly or is it? I looked at the reason for the sudden drop in temperature and it was directly opposite to me glaring holes into me. But she wasn't the only one everyone present there looked at me like I was some kind of a nuisance and I almost thought of leaving the room.**

 **"You need to see things Hikigaya-kun, even though your eyes are rotten you should try to see some good too" It means there are like that but I didn't see them?**

 **Yukinoshita gave me some sermon about "good in life", but why are my eyes always included?**

 **Everyone present there gave a nod to her statement. After a moment I could see Isshiki making a face just when someone gets an idea and I could see a light bulb glowing above her head.**

 **"Senpai what do you think about falling in love or romance I think it will help me and this is the last question"**

 **Romance and love. These two terms are closely related to each other. Every raijuu guy wishes to fall in love with someone and have a romantic school life. Even I used to dream of having a girlfriend when I reached in High School but those were just dreams and not all dreams are fulfilled. But one thing I do know is**

 **"Romance or love is not possible for me, as for now, I can tell, at least not while I am in school.**

 **If I have to tell my honest feelings, I had once thought about being in a romantic relationship with someone but before entering into High School I had found that it was just a willful idea of raijuus and nothing more. They all try to preach the idea of love but love is not something which can be found easily. It is something ge-genuine. What those people have is called a fling and then they hop from one to other hoping to find someone who may be their true soulmate. But they never ever look at people like us because we are not the once who are blessed with that pure feeling called love."**

 **My voice got a little louder because of my feelings bursting out. So I should wrap it up soon before I make a mistake.**

 **"What I meant to say is that, even if the ones like me or me, in general, was to fall in love with someone, they will most likely be rejected and ridiculed for even trying to do something that was gross from the raijuus perspective.**

 **So what I think about romance: I don't really like it since there are many things to achieve it and for every step, I will most likely be made a joke and in the end fail.**

 **As for love, I think it's the most beautiful and pure feeling someone can experience in life. So I may just get to experience it and when it comes to sharing that's altogether a different matter."**

 **Whew, that was some undermining of myself. Even though I know I went out of character but it was something to be said. Love is not something which you can play with, and most -no slash that. Every girl in Sobu High hates or feels disgusted towards me. In my middle school, I was filled with the idea of being in love and I was hit hard by reality. We have made up now but the proposal to Koari was my last try at it as that was a huge hit to my self-confidence, as all the girls made fun of me in the class and whenever I passed by them they would try to make a fake running away act to mock me. I may be more confident now but I don't want to go through that again. I don't have any wish to confess to anyone or fall in love because as they say history repeats itself so I would try my best not to make it repeat. And the idea of someone liking me is nil or non-existent. I am happy with my current situation so I would not want to change it.**

 **As I was engrossed in my monologue I saw that the faces of everyone were hunched down. Yuigahama looked at me almost teary sad face. Yukinoshita had a pity on her for me. Isshiki looked a little surprised with my answer but couldn't find anything to say. While Kawasaki was little shocked with that. Umm looks like my self-degrading did wonders but why doesn't it work on the ones I really want to use it on.**

 **"It is the same cynical thought process of yours. You should try to give a little credit to yourself. It's not always about others but you should try to look clearly there may be few who sees your true self. But you being a mindless baboon need a little brain to think that"**

 **"Hikki you should try to be a little cheerful about life you see"**

 **Everyone is trying to cheer me up and give sympathy to me, but guys I am fine. I have traveled the road alone till now so I can do it in future too.**

 **"Well, Senpai it is something I didn't think you will reply. Well, I think it's better to leave this topic for later" Yeah we should. But you shouldn't have begun it in the first place.**

 **"So Senpai about the work you have I would help you if you help me with 'that'."**

 **Damn this sly fox, she knows how to barter. We really need her help to solve this very efficiently otherwise we would need to run all around the school. And this is what she asks me. Guess I don't have any choice left if I don't want to face those faces filled with disgust towards me. I think this is a cheap trade for it.**

 **"You are sly aren't you? Well I will humor you this time but I will decide the day"**

 **"Ok Senpai deal"**

 **""Deal?""**

 **Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita cocked their head and Kawasaki looked at Isshiki with questioning eyes. Sorry but this is a matter that I would let it remain as a secret from you guys.**

 **"It's a secret" Isshiki replied to them with a finger on her lips.**

 **"Well, Senpai I will do the work for you so after the club ends bring these to the Student Council room."**

 **"Ok"**

 **After saying her goodbye Isshiki went with a smile stuck on her face. Kawasaki after few minutes of chat and another cup of hot tea left the room.**

 **Now it's just us three and I believe this is the best time to discuss the matter with Yukinoshita.**

 **"Yukinoshita, what are you planning to with your sister living in the apartment?"**

 **I hope it's getting interesting for you guys.**

 **Now we will have the real matter the situation which will be in next chapter.**

 **If there is something you guys don't like please write to me and if there is something you would want me to add, I will try to use your idea and incorporate it into my story if possible.**

 **I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Sorry for being this late, but after I found out that vol 12 was out, I lost my motivation to do this and along with my studies and hobbies this became too long of a break. Well I am back again and I would try to update with all the chapters with new content from 13 upload of this. So hope you guys enjoy this now.**

 **Part 3**

"Yukinoshita" I tried to get her attention to me to talk about the pertaining matter she was going through.

She turned her face towards me with a knowing attitude towards the thing of what I was going to talk without any delay, I asked her the important question, ah no, you are thinking it wrong it's not that question. She may have grown a millimeter at least, probably or hopefully for her.

"How is the condition of your problem?"

She looked at me with a face which was baffled at the question. Oi, I thought you knew what I was going to talk about. Didn't Yuigahama tell you? Not that it matters now.

"Are you trying to get information about me so as to use it in future to extort things from me? If you are, I would have to refrain from saying anything and send you to rehabilitation for treating your pervert character" I looked at her with a poker face. What the hell does this Ojousama[Lady] think I am?

I scowl for a moment but after seeing a smile on her face I get to my senses.

"It's not like you will give anything substantial which I may use to extort you, warymuch-san"

I reply in my usual manner. Well yeah, I don't think even if I wanted to do something like she wouldn't give me anything more than I already know. Hell, I don't even the name of her mother and father other than they are Yukinoshitas.

"I heard that Haruno-san never contacted you?" I asked her so to come back to the topic. My question made her smile vanish from her face. She scowled for a moment but after taking a deep breath she opened hr mouth.

"Yes, it is as you say. I don't know what is she thinking or what is mother thinking too on this matter."

Being unpredictable is the worst that can happen in a war. If you don't know anything about your enemy you will be at a great disadvantage. And we are talking about Haruno-san here, so her behavior is one that is not to be taken lightly. Maybe she is planning something horrendous for me. Oh, we are talking about Yukinoshita here so it will not be horrendous just irritating. But when we add her mother to the equation it becomes even more complex.

What was the thing she wanted to achieve by asking Haruno-san to live with Yukinoshita. If she wanted to isolate her from us then she has failed greatly. Or was there something not in her own equation which resulted in her failure. And if she has failed why weren't any steps taken. Now the most important piece or person that connects all of us is Haruno-san. What does she really want?

She has been a thorn in Yukinoshita's path for ever. But why she did that? Jealousy? I don't believe such a petty reason can make someone like Haruno-san to do something this petty. She has everything every girl desires. Money, power, looks and most of all fame. So what is it that she really wants?

I must have dozed off for too long. Yukinoshita was glaring at me. I think what to say for a while after seeing her face as not to sound too condescending.

"I don't know what to do. I thought she may have contacted you when you were staying at Yuigahama's place. But this is likely out of her character." Yes, this really is something she never would do. She can't miss an opportunity for some entertainment that much I can tell after so many meetings. Unless I was wrong yet again just like Yukinoshita in the past.

"I also have the same thinking. Something is going in Nii-san's head. It's not like her to not obey orders of mother"

Mother. She says that word with so much bitterness. I don't know what happened between her and her mother. But whatever was that it was certainly not pleasant.

"I may sound rude but I don't think you can lodge with Yuigahama forever. You must face her as soon as possible. If needed I will be there to help"

As I said that I could see pain on her face. The pain of being in the presence of her perfect sister and to face her with everything she has for her freedom. Or is it me being there? I hope my presence isn't as insignificant as it used to be. Wait did I just propose to go out? What? This situation is really serious if this made me go out of my way to say it.

"I know that. I can't cause problems for Yuigahama-san for long. I must have to do things that ought to be done so as not to trouble anyone." She said that with determination.

It must really be hard for her to lose her freedom which she gained from her family or specifically saying her mother. And now she must fight for it again.

"Yukinon you are not giving me any problem. I am happy to have you. Unless you solve your problems you can stay with me" Yuigahama looked at Yukinoshita with a little worry on her face which showed her genuine feelings of caring that she had towards her.

"Thanks, Yuigahama-san. I am also happy to be staying with you and I am grateful to your mother too."

"Yukinonnn you don't have to thanks and my mother also likes you."

"Not so close Yuigahama-san and not so tight too. It's difficult to breath".

They started their Yuri act after their little heartwarming conversation. Now I am visualising how are they when they are alone in Yuigahama's room? Yuigahama being a canine-like and Yukinoshita being a feline she must be getting subjugated daily. Oh shit. I went to another world which should never be crossed. Hachiman come back to reality. That is something you should never think about. Thinking about yourself and Totsuka is fine and much better. So only think about Totsuka. Oh, Totsuka yeah that's how it's done.

Still in Yuigahama's embrace, she looked at me as if looking at trash. My drooling face when I think about Totsuka must be showing off. Must control myself about thinking him in public places and especially when Yukinoshita is there.

I clear my throat to give my mind on the matter.

"I will follow your lead and help as much possible within my capabilities. So you should try to find a solution"

"Thanks Hikigaya-kun, I am grateful for your thought."

After this talk we had our normal club activity. Me reading my novel. Yuigahama chatting up Yukinoshita about weather and fashion with her nodding with little to no comments. But she looks at peace while doing this. It's good for now.

It was almost time for going but I also had another place to pay a visit before going home.

"Yukinoshita, I will be taking these to Student Council" I asked her pointing at the stack of papers.

"Do that Hikigaya-kun."

I put my bag on my right shoulders while I grabbed the work which I would love not to have in my hands.

"Hikki goodbye. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, cya both of you"

I went ahead towards the exit of the club. As I entered into the hallway I could hear whisper like voices from the inside of the room but I couldn't understand the words. I looked back towards them and I could see Yukinoshita hanging her right hand in a wave like manner in the air.

Oh she just wanted to say goodbye too. She is becoming little more open. That's progress. I gave her a nod and went to my final destination for today. I don't mean that Final Destination. It was a shitty series though. Other than first 2 movies it was a repetitive shit doing the same thing again and again.

Let's not talk about insignificant things and focus on the path to the Student Council room. Talking about the path it's really too isolated. Even though it's this late students can be seen roaming around in the school's premises, but this part of the school rarely have anyone at this time. Maybe this is the reason we don't get many customers.

While immersed in my thoughts I reached the door of the student council. I gave a knock at the door and after a short while, I could hear footsteps of someone coming towards the door. A moment later the sound of door's lock being clicked open could be heard and the one who did it was standing in front of me.

A girl with brown hair and nature filled with slyness welcomed me with a foxy smile on her face.

"Ah, senpai you are here at last. I was waiting for you the whole time"

I became a little flustered for a short while but I got myself back to my senses before deluding myself into any kind of misunderstanding.

"Hai hai. So where should I put these?"

I asked her without giving any more attention to her words. I entered the room to ask vice-president about these but I couldn't find any soul's presence in the room. So does it mean we are alone once "again"?

"Isshiki where are others?"

"Ah those. I sent them early as we didn't have much to do.' _And I didn't want anyone to be here to disturb me_ '. So senpai you made me wait for too much you know."

She murmured something in a very low voice but I couldn't hear anything. But this meant she was really waiting for me whole the time. Sorry Isshiki you had to wait for me. But she would have shown her cutesy side if it was Hayama instead of me and said something like ' Oh others went just now and she wasn't waiting for him for long'. But it doesn't matter atleast I don't get that look from her which others give me when I am late. Looks like I am also progressing little by little. Others are not looking down on me much nowadays. Other than girls still considering me trash of the earth and disgusting and pervert for some reason but everything else is getting better.

"Sorry for that Isshiki, but you didn't tell me anything about you being alone and that you were waiting for me. If it was the matter you should have told me ahead."

"Senpai I could have told you but I don't have your..."

She paused suddenly. It looked like she remembered something she had to do or did she remembered something new for me to do?

"Senpai, give me your phone"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just give me for a moment"

"Before that tell me where to put these on?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you were still holding to that. I thought it was a part of your trash of a personality."

"Umm, Isshiki-san are you getting too chummy with Yukinoshita lately? If yes I would like you to not learn bad things from your elders."

"What are you talking about senpai? Disgusting."

And this is what I was saying about what girls think regarding me.

"So where to put these?"

"Just put them on that desk beside that computer." I took them to the table she pointed me and put them there.

This must be the first time where Isshiki instead of dumping some work on me took some work off me. But I am thinking about the price I must pay. When you sign a deal with a devil the price is always a huge. I have seen many movies and anime shows about these. And it doesn't end well for the protagonist.

"Ok senpai now give me the phone"

That startled me. Why do you ask? Because she is standing too close to comfort. I can hear her breadth on my cheeks. It's warm. And peach, I can smell her shampoo from this distance. This is not good for my heart.

I take 2 steps back and get into a comfortable pose. As I did I could see a puted face of Isshiki for some reason. Maybe she was teasing me as always but her prey ran away.

I hand her my phone so as not to waste any more time and to rid myself of these thoughts. She took the phone and started typing something on it with very fast moving fingers. They are fast damn too fast. Maybe faster than Yuigahama. I don't know what these raijuus do with their phone but do they really need to type that fast? Or is there a race going on, which I don't have any news about? If that's the case it doesn't matter to me in the least.

"Here senpai it's done."

What's done? I look at my phone's screen and I could see a new contact address on my list. It was just as silly as Yuigahama's filled with emoticons of heart all around her name. Just why these girls are like these? Do they have some obsession with heart and shapes? I can never understand a normal girl's mind.

"Ok?" Literally, I don't know what to do with this?

"Senpai, a girl as cute as I gave her number to someone like you. Shouldn't you be jumping or doing something like that?"

Yes, I would have been doing that stuff if it was old me. Now I understand that a girl giving you her number is not because they wanted you to have it. It maybe because they don't want to get embarrassed looking for him all over the school asking for the whereabouts of him. As no one knows him or if there even exists someone like him.

"Thank you?" Having nothing else to say I thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

"What a plain reaction. I thought you would be giddy."

"It's not like you are the first girl to give me her number."

"Are you talking about Komachi-chan, your sister?"

"What do you think I am? "

I know that she isn't another girl she is my closest stranger who was born to get my number, so she doesn't count. And while we are on this matter my mother too. I was born to give her my number.

"Nothing much, just a big siscon."

"Uggh"

"So is it Yuigahama-senpai or Yukinoshita-senpai?"

"I do have Yuigahama's details but the one I am talking about is from my middle school"

I don't know why but I feel some kind of depression in temperature after my sentences whenever I am with one of the girls. And with that depression, silence comes along with it. I looked at the reason for the silent room and as she was standing there baffled with her mouth wide open.

"Senpai, you and girl's contact details? How is that possible? Heresy"

"Oi don't exaggerate it. Let me tell you how famous was I"

I reiterated her everything which I once told Yuigahama and Yukinoshita too. As I did, it was quite once again. But this time she looked at me with pitiful eyes like when you see a deserted puppy and you feel sympathy for him. What's with those eyes. Not her too, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita gave me a similar look.

"Senpai let us do this. I never heard anything you just said and you never told me anything. How does it sound?"

"What's with that pitiful look and sympathy you are showing me?"

"It's no problem senpai, I can totally understand that girl's reasons so you don't have to feel down about it."

Here goes the sympathy showering on me once again.

"Ok, ok. I will be going on now if you don't have anything more" I told her to get away from this situation.

"Ah, senpai wait. I have to ask you about 'that'"

Here she comes with her part of the deal.

"What do you want to talk about it?"

"So will you be fine for this week?"

I don't want my weekends to be disturbed so I should try to postpone this.

"I have things to do this weekend so I won't be able to go"

"Ok, then we will be going on our date for next weekend. Ok senpai be nice and punctual."

"Oi, when did I agree with next week? And it's not a date. It's practice date for your Hayama"

"Ok senpai, I will send you the timing and details of where to meet, so plan it well for the day in this 2 week time."

Am I inaudible to you? Hello Isshiki-san?

"Hai, hai"

I give up on trying to postpone things as they will end in vain. So no need to try anymore. I can't win against girls in any way. They must have done anti-Hachiman retort course. My comments pass through one ear and out from other.

"Ok I will be going on then"

"Wait for me senpai. Let me lock the room"

"Ok"

After getting her things from her desk she locked the gate of the student council. We both proceeded towards the school gate on an empty path where we couldn't see anyone.

"Senpai, have you decided which subject you will be taking?"

"Why the sudden question? And the answer to your question is Humanities"

"Nothing much just wanted to ask. We were also asked this question and I was little confused what to choose"

She is at that time of student's life where she needs to make her decision for her future. So being confused is nothing to worry about. It is natural that you will be undecided for these types of decision without giving much thought to it.

"You don't have to waste much energy thinking about these things. You will find what to choose in future yourself. Like for me, Humanities is the best choice and I will be going to a good college with good grades in it."

"Umm senpai. Isn't Humanities best choice for you because you suck at sciences and math?"

"Uggh" Hit where it hurt. This girl is getting herself pin-point comment hitter. 100% accuracy and one-hit kill. How much does she have on me? Hope she doesn't start blackmailing to make me work.

"So senpai you are trying for college too. Which one you are trying for?"

"I am thinking about getting into a college not far from my house. So I will get admission in public university."

"You and your pathetic personality. You should try something which you can achieve and hope for the best."

This girl and her constant naggin at my personality. But what she said is something to think about. I may not be the brightest of them all, but I do know that I can be better than if I was to think seriously for myself, I can try to get in some good universities too.

"Hmm., if I have to say then I may as well say I will try for Tokyo University or Chiba University"

Yeah I think these are achievable. And with these two being top end universities, meeting someone I know would be very less likely. Oh good that's amazing. Intelligent Hachi good thinking. I like you. Kyaa I like me too.

"Senpai, Tokyo University? Isn't it a prestigious school and getting an admission into it is too hard?"

"You are right, it is hard. But with my grades in Humanities and the exams I may be able to get into it and while I am it I should try for the scholarship too. I just need to have good scores and with maths and science not there it will be easy."

"I forget this everytime after looking at you and your disgusting eyes but you actually are smart senpai"

Not eyes again.

"Hey I am 3rd in my year in Humanities"

"Yes and last in others"

Wow she is getting as good as Yukinoshita in this. And while having this conversation we arrived at the cycle stand. I went to take the cycle from its place and brought it to the gate where Isshiki was waiting for me.

We both walked like that having little chat about school and other things soon before we reached an intersection where we had to part ways.

"Senpai, I will be going this way. So bye and see you tomorrow"

"Cya."

"And senpai don't forget about the date ok"

She went on her way in a cheerful manner.

"It's a practice date" I shouted but she ran away long before she could hear it.

After parting with her I got on my bike and started peddling towards my destination. But my stomach started to growl signalling me to eat something to satisfy my hunger. Thus the new destination was my favorite restaurant where the coffee was really great.

After 10 minutes peddling I had reached the place. Quickly parking the bike I went my way inside to the counter. Placing my order I waited fro few minutes at the counter while I started to read my novel. Withing 5 minutes I was given my order and I went to the seat which was away from the window, I don't want anyone noticing me.

While enjoying my coffee and parfait I was disturbed by the vrring of my phone. The culprit was none other than Ishiki. We just parted and she was already disturbing me. Did she remember something she wanted me to do? Hoping it not to be the case I opened the message.

[Senpai, thank you for tagging along for partway

And think sincerely about the date.]

Eh? That was ordinary for her. And here I was thinking what it would be.

But since this is let's do this.

{You are welcome and it's not a date.}

Withing few seconds the replt came back. Wow she is too fast. What's happening with this genearation now?

[Is that how you always reply, eh. I will need to teach you many things in future senpai. So be prepared.]

Is this how MC of movies and anime felt when had tomake a deal with devil. I don't know about them but I am scared. And being scared and devil made me remember the one who should not be named. What is Haruna-san thinking? I don't really know her but fom what little I know about her, this is too unusual.

What does she wish to do with this situation? Or does she even want to do anything with this. She is scary, really scary not just because she is devil reincarnate, but she becomes scarier because how uncertain those actions of her are and can be. Wait I shouldn't think about devil ordemons and scary things while enjoying the food. So with that tought in my mind I went back to coffee and novel.

After 5 minutes for no apparent reason my body shuddered, and as far as I can say this is not good omen for me. My Hiki senses are tingling.

"Ara Hikigaya-kun, nice to see you here."


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Here I am with the next part. Hope you guys like this. So do not forget to comment, about what you liked the most and where you thought I would have done this. I hope to get positive reviews and if there are some things you don't like, don't forget to tell me but in a mild tone. I am sensitive in all places. OK, then you soon guys.**

 **Chapter 3: HarunoYukinosita Knocks Pretty Loud**

 **Part 1:**

Devil.  
It's an entity which has been recorded in ancient scriptures be it true or just their imagination, but it has been an entity called the harbinger of death, malignity, and destruction. Many civilizations were built on the concept of a devil, being the evil in the society which leads to the fall of their community. This concept of a devil in the modern world was used as a basic ingredient by movie and animation giants to cook a good serving for the customers and earn lots of money. Death Note, Bleach, Conjuring like anime and movies were based on this concept. Even though a shinigami may not be literally a devil but for humans, it is a form of the devil.

You are asking me why I am talking about devils and stuff. Because such an entity is standing in front me peering into my soul, making me shiver to my bone. The one I am talking about is none other than Yukinoshita Haruno, the cause of Yukinoshita's problems and worry of mine.

"Hikigaya-kun it's been a long time. How is your condition now?"

Condition? Did she just ask me about my health? That's scary, too scary not only because she knew I was sick but this just means she must be knowing about Yukinoshita too. Which is what makes it scarier. Even after knowing about it and not doing with her personality is something to be wary of.

"Condition? What are you talking about?" I ask her curtly without giving her any chance to up me and also find the out that how and from whom she got the information.

"I heard you were sick at home recently. Looks like you are back to health"

Without giving any attention to my personal space she took the seat next to me while answering my question in a cute voice. But I have to say that she needs to learn manners, as it's a bad habit to take a seat without prior permission of the one seating there already, which in this case was your's truly. Though seeing her personality she may never ask anyone and no man would ever say no too. Hey, I am also man don't look at me like that.

She then asked for a waiter by waving her hand in the air. A moment later a waitress came and asked her what she would like to order. After thinking for few moments she and seeing what I was eating she gave an order of Black tea with Parfait. Though I have to say that it was nice combo. But if she wanted this she could have done it somewhere else.

"How do you know about me being sick?" I asked her as soon as the waitress went away to take the order.

"Oh, I keep tabs on people I am interested in" That's not good for many.

"I am not interesting, if I were I wouldn't have been like this" I retorted her in harsh a voice as it is true.

"You need to be self-aware of it. Well saying it in other words, you are fun to tease"

Hearing that made me blush a little and seeing that she smiled. But I would ask you to not make me your teasing material. I already have many in my life who are making it hard to cope up with.

"So Hikigaya-kun how is Yukino –chan doing?"

She asked the question that I have been meaning to ask her instead. What is she doing or why hasn't she done anything about Yukinoshita.

"I think you would be knowing the answer to that question much better than me"

"Don't be like that Hikigaya-kun, I am not omniscient."

"Knowing if someone like me was sick or not is in itself a big hint for that"

"As I have said already to you, that I keep tabs on all those who intrigue me. And Hikgaya-kun you are not just someone. You are the closest person to Yukinon-chan and maybe my future brother-in-law."

Her statement made me blush red like a tomato which I don't like at all. Thus this situation didn't make me happy. From what I can understand about her is that she is never serious about most of the things and other's don't matter to her and thus she can use them as she fits. And I am also one of those whoshe is trying to use somehow, since I remain in close vicinity with Yukinoshita. When I thought about this my face had lost all it's redness and the poker face was back again.

"Yukinoshita-san I would like to ask you something if you don't mind"

"Ah, HIkigaya-kun for you I will answer anything. Want to know my three sizes? Or is it Yukino-chan's you want?"

"Whaa..t? N 'no no."

Damn her. I was red all over again to the ears this time. Saying something like that especially to a boy who never held a hand of a girl other than small girls and those instances of when accidents(miracles) happened. The composure that I had gained just before was lost now. Though giving some focus on her word, well I wouldn't mind knowing them though. It's not that like I have a fetish but Knowledge is wealth. Maybe I shouldn't, as hearing Haruno-sans and then Yukinosita's will make me have pity for her when we meet again. I digress

I see Haruno-san smiling with a face saying got you. I can't win against her ever. To get back into the serious mood, I gave a cough and stare her with determination so as to make her take it seriously.

"Why are you doing all this to Yukinoshita?"

"Ah, just that? I was ready for telling everything but I think it's you after all so I can't ask more from you, for now. And as for your query I love Yukino-chan, well everyone will, she is just so cute. But I want her to be someone that she wished and not like me, just that."

I was dumbfounded by her answer. I am unable to comprehend her words. Because all the things she had done to her sister went against her words or her desires for her sister. Or was she even telling me her true desires?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it simple I want her to become independent and be an individual she wishes to be."

"Is that so?" I glare at her with disbelief in my eyes for her words, but I can't make her blurt the truth if it is something else. For now, I can only take these on the face value but also not just refute them thinking them as a lie.

"So why are you staying with her?" I ask her the simple question. If she wanted Yukinoshita to become a unique individual she should try not to interfere in her life matters so much. Unless her logic is twisted.

"It was an order from the mother, so I can't do much about it. You do know how scary she is."

Yeah, that I clearly understand.

"Then you are doing an awful job of living with her?"

"Oh, is that so?" Yeah you are.

Damn, I can't make her show any cracks in that mask of her. She has mastered her façade and she can wear it every moment now. She has been living with this mask, even when she is with her friends and family. Doesn't she get lonely living like that? Or is that she is lonely she enjoys making fun of me? Whatever was the case she is enjoying this moment as could be seen from the smile she was dawning.

While I was pondering about the ways to make her spill something the order she made had tried. I also had asked for a refill of my coffee. Taking the cup of coffee to the mouth I had realised that it was impossible for me to make her say something which may be helpful to Yukinoshita in any way, which made me agitated for some reason.

When I looked up I saw that she was smirking a little while she was eyeing me. The smile was beautiful to anyone who looked from afar but to me, I knew what it meant. That smile signified that she knew what I was trying to do and I won't begetting my wish fulfilled today.

"Hikigaya-kun, now it's my turn to ask you a question"

"Me?" I didn't mean to be surprised but no one really asks me anything other that why someone as creepy as you is here. And I hope that's not the question she wants to know the answer to.

"Yeah" she replied without any hesitation and I can't say no to her either, especially at this point.

"Umm, ok"

"Why are you trying so hard? Is it for Yukino-chan? Or is it for you own satisfaction?"

"Ah…"

That question made me black out for some time. I couldn't answer her as I didn't know the answer to the question myself. What should I say? And why was I trying so hard to get something on Haruno-san so that I can help Yukinoshita? My old self would never have done it, neither I would have wanted to do it. But what was the thing that made me do what I was doing? A year ago I would have just gone away by ignoring everything but now I was forcing myself to get into things and especially not for my own benefit.

As I pondered over things and since I was unable to find any satisfactory reason, I just kept quiet.

"Can't answer, eh. Well, it's something new for you so you need to ask yourself few questions. And as for Yukino and me, you will find it sooner or later."

After saying these words she sat there silently and gave her attention to her parfait and tea. After that, we ate and drank our beverages in silence. I remained silent unable to look her into those peircing eyes, because I was at my wits end for now.

After sometime she asked for the check and paid her bill. She stood her from her table and came near me and as for near she was too close that I could see inverted mountain tops from here.

"See you again, Hikigaya-kun. It's always fun to chat with you. And we will meet soon I suppose? So till then good luck. And when we meet next time I will like to know the answer to this, hopefully you give me something satisfying." Saying this she went away and giving my ears some space to lose the heat which they had gained from her voice being so near to them.

Damn, she really is a devil. With a smile which could even make lord of hell shiver and bow down to her, she said her goodbye with a wave.

I was left there alone to contemplate all those things that have happened today and also the question Haruno-san asked me. Why do I care? I don't know what is the reason and few of those reasons I don't think can justify this.

I am left in a daze about the things that I don't know the answer to, and Haruno wishes to know about.

I came home not long after that and after entering the first I did was to put my bag on the table and then fall on the couch. The day was tiring with many things happening which made me lose so much heat today. The Valentine gifts, the questions by Isshiki and then there was Haruni-san. Well let's not think about it and use this time to recharge myself.

"Ahhh"

I sigh to relieve me of my fatigue.

"Welcome home Onii-chan. You look tired today, did something happen?"

"Yeah there were many things to deal with. I am not physically tired rather mentally exhausted."

"Is that so?" What's with that un-interested tone? I glance at the silhouette of a little thief who was rummaging through my bag for something.

This is something that never happens. So what made my cute little innocent sister a thief? What is the reason? As I was thinking that she took out 2 things from my bag and all my questions were answered.

"Wow Onii-chan your loot for this year's valentine's has been an all-time high. New record. Woo woo" She said while jumping like if she won a be careful with those things that are treasures which I may never receive again in life. And what's with this new record? Did I also receive chocolates before but someone kept them hidden from me?

When I looked at Komachi she was giving me mug look and a not so great and cute smile, rather it had some mischieviousness hidden in it.

She took one bag in each hand and broughtthe one in her right hand to my face.

"Who gave this one Onii-chan? Ne-ne tell me, was her Yukini-san?"

The bag she was holding was the one which contained quite a huge number of hearts in it compared to the other shapes, and apparently it was the one from the Kawasaki sisters.

"No, it's from Keika and Kawasaki."

"Keika?" Oh, so she didn't know the name of insect's cute little sister.

"Kawasaki's little sister" I tell her to make her know that insect has another relative.

"Oh Kei-chan. ' _So there maybe some chance with Saki-san too'_ " What's she mumbling about?

"Ooh Ooh, so this must be from Yukino-san?"

Since she got her to the one on the right hand she asked about the other one, which was given to me by the StuCo president. But why is she so keen on it being from Yukinoshita? I don't think there is a reason for her to give me any? Neither are we friends, nor did I help her at any time.

"No it is from Isshiki" I corrected her.

"Isshiki?" She cocked her head with a confused face.

"She is Student Council President of Sobu High, or your future SeitoKaichow"

"Is that so?"

"You haven't met her before so you may not know. But you will get to meet her at your Entrance Ceremony" Yeah I don't want a sly fox like her to meet my cute innocent sly sister. If they hit on I will be in a huge trouble.

"Onii-chan is she the one you got a request from during the student council elections, and the one who didn't want to become the President?"

"Ah, yes she is the one. But I got her to do otherwise and now she is doing her job efficiently and to be true, too efficiently." I said the last part sarcastically.

Yeah too efficiently for her own good. She has been using her powers in a way I couldn't even think about. But I will let her go this time since it was used to relieve some work from my head.

"Is that so?"

Komachi then took the stance of The Thinker, just like the movie Night at The Museum where the statue was always thinking about something. But I don't want Komachi to do the same thing that statue does later in the movie. Even though it was funny I wouldn't like my cute little Komachi to do something like.

' _So another contestant has entered in Hikigaya-league'_

Komachi murmured something in an inaudible voice nodding to herself a few times. If you have something to say, say it loudly.

She then looked at me with a confused face as if forgetting something.

"Umm Onii-chan so Yukino-san didn't give you anything?"

"No"

Why is she so adamant on making Yukinoshita give me something? It is not like I had any kind of hope of getting even one and especially one from Yukinoshita is altogether a different realm. It is something that a person like me should not even dream about. But dreams are the things which no one has control over as they have no limits. But I digress.

Komachi went to her deep thinking about something again. This time she wore a dejected face or something like she was disappointed with.

 _'She needs to up her game or she maybe out of the league soon'_

She was whispering something to herself again. I don't know how girls really think but she is really acting weird. Just a moment ago she was jumping all over the place. But now she is acting like an intellectual person in deep thought about something, which for her is not a commonplace thing.

"Oi Komachi what are you whispering and what's with you suddenly?"

"Aah Onii-chan, if you had any brains to understand I would not have been worrying about you like this"

"Sorry your brother is like this. But what is the "thing" I don't understand, care to explain?"

"Let it be Onii-chan. Your rotten personality is like this so we can't do much about that. But Onii-chan I will always support you no matter who goes for the win and win the league and thus get the Hachi-bowl. That scored a quiet a few Komachi points for me so Onii-chan keep it up."

"If not for starting statement you may have scored some points but which league are you talking about? And what's with this Hachi-bowl thing?"

"Onii-chan it is something out of your understanding so let it go. And I would like to see how good are these two"

She says after gripping the two bags tightly. Looks like it's time to taste the loot which I earned. The first bag we opened was from the lace-san I mean Kawasaki-san. I took one of the heart shaped piece into my mouth to feel the taste. The chocolate melted quickly and it didn't have any deep flavor or anything too light. You can say it was in complete harmony, taste and the feel of the chocolate was perfect. She will become a good housewife for whoever marries her. She is good with kids, knows to cook and is good with relations. And may turn yandere for her siblings if needed so for her love she may be even ferocious. Her future is bright unlike someone I know of.

"Onii-chan Kawasaki-nee'schocolate are quite good. They melt in your mouth and give you an exquisite feeling of eating something like a premium chocolate"

"Yeah it really is good. She may have been practicing after the event" Yeah last time when I had tasted her chocolates during the event, I think they were pretty good in themselves, but compared to these they are world apart.

"Oh ho, is that so. Lucky Onii-chan" Lucky? Me? Why?

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" She said as she opened the other pack, the one from Isshiki.

"Ah, too sweet for me." Is that so? Let me taste it too then.

I take one of the pieces from the bag into my mouth. It was just as silky as Kawasaki's but it was sweeter than hers. I am not talking about anything weird; it's about chocolate for god sake. And it really is too sweet just like on the day of Valentie's Day event. Wait a minute. Is this the same chocolate she made that day? I hope not otherwise I will be someone who was used like a trash can to dump waste. But I can believe she won't be this bad? I suppose?

"Well yeah it is a little too sweet"

We enjoyed my chocolates which were gifts to me but since it's Komachi I can let it go. After finishing the chocolates I went to my room to get a change of clothes and then to the bath. It was mentally exhausting for me to deal with this much. And the meeting with Haruno-san which may not be so coincidental was also a bit too much for my tastes.

While thinking about what happened with her I remembered the question she asked me once again. Why am I trying so hard for Yukinoshita? If it was old me I would have tried to stay away from anyone's problem as far as possible. So what is this thing which is not letting me show my back to Yukinoshita now?

What have changed in me that I am trying to help her willing and not being forced to help like I used to? It's been more than half a year that I have been the member of service club. I was forced to join this club but I got to know Yukinoshita. After sometime, Yuigahama also tagged along with us. We solved many cases and became more accustomed to each other's presence. Yukinoshita found her first friend and Yuigahama her best friend. And I found a special place that I could call myself a part of. We had few ups and down in between but we thrashed those difficulties with our understanding and now we are at a point where we understand each other's nature and value them. I found 2 special entities which I could call close if not friends but much more than an acquaintance.

And now one of them needs my help. So is there have to be any special reason that is needed to help her? Even though that person once did ask me to help her when she needed it and this is the time. So can I not justify with just that? I think it should be enough or does it even needs any reason? I believe not. Maybe that's what Yuigahama said once, friends don't need to be asked for help they just do. Maybe I consider them as my friends now. So this must be the new thing she maybe talking about. But I believe this may not satisfy Haruno-san.

I went out of the bath after a long monologue and went to the dining room. I found an exquisite dinner which was set on the table. What was the occasion for this special dinner? I looked at the cause of this to ask the question. But before I could speak anything it was answered.

"Onii-chan let us celebrate your success for this year's Valentine's Day loot with amazing food." I was dumbfounded for a second but seeing her enjoying and smiling at it so much, that I couldn't deny her that.

So I also joined her with the stupid celebrations.

While eating dinner we had same old conversations like how was your day and the likes. So it was pretty relaxing. It's good to have someone on whom you can dump all your troubles. Just like I am here for my little cute monster who was bored all day with nothing to do. After eating dinner we watched TV for some time before retiring ourselves to our room.

After reaching to my bedroom which looked like a pretty long wait, I let myself be at ease. In bed I read my novel which I was reading in the café but my eyes felt too heavy so I was unable to continue anymore. I should probably go to sleep. With that thought in mind I went to the dream world where Totsuka was waiting for me with open arms.

 **Priter** : I agree with you without any comment.

 **her3iam** : Thanks. Keep reading for more.

 **wildarms13** : Thanks for the support. I like the writing style and pace of WW and novel, so I was trying to be on the same lines. Hope you like the future story too.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Part 2**

I woke up to my alarm clock, at my usual time. Even though yesterday was a very tiring day, I was feeling fresh. I got out off my bed and went to the bath for a quick shower. As I came out of the shower I could smell that something was being cooked and it was confirmed with the noises in the Kitchen. Even though she has exams this weekend she was here preparing breakfast for me. I gave my prayers of thank to the god for making me the brother of such a sister.

Coming to the dining room I found that Komachi made me some English breakfast.

"Ah, Onii-chan good morning"

"Good-morning Komachi and thanks for making this for me, but you should not waste your time like."

"Onii-chan, stop nagging and come join me. This is for a good luck and an added bonus for great loot yesterday, so enjoy."

Oh what a great sister I have. Thank you gods.

We ate the breakfast with small talks, with me asking how her studies were going now to which she gave me an annoying and irritated look. But she answered that she was 100+1% ready. Well if that's what she says I will believe in her.

After taking the breakfast and getting my bento I pedaled my way towards the school. I entered the school and as always the schools was quite boisterous today especially compared to yesterday.

I don't know why I feel that way, but the noise I could hear was much more intense compared to yesterday as many groups could be seen in the hallway. Yesterday was quite noisy because of the long weekend and most importantly the Valentine's Day gossip.

Ignoring the chatter when I crossed the notice, all my queries were answered. As the date sheet for the finals was displayed on the board, which signified an important moment for the students. As this was the cue for them to get themselves ready to be grilled by the pressure of this skewed education system. I mean why do I have to study math and science even though I don't like them? It's not because I am bad at them. Really that's not the case.

And seeing this is how I felt, then the students being so chatty is no wonder. This period may as well be their last together with the friends they made as the next year they come here they all may be transferred to different classes not like I care where I am put though. So now every one of them is going to make plans for the study sessions, what they call it is that. But in reality they would go to a café, order their favorite food and then instead of studying they would compare the tastes of their food. Why you ask that I know this all? Because Source "me". Eh not that I have ever been invited to such things, and the one time I joined with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama I was not welcomed too. Rather it's because I have been to almost every café there in Chiba, just to find a place to suit me. And this was something commonplace. Well I digress, no benefit in talking about why I was observing others and rather go to the class.

As I entered the class, the atmosphere was not that different from the outside, so without giving any more attention than needed, I went and took my seat.

"ha.." I sighed out my worries as I now have another thing to deal with. Hopefully this will be last time for me facing math and science. While I was busy with my own difficulties I could hear another pitiful soul too scared about something.

"Ah man, what am I going do. Hayato, man please help me. I don't know anything and I am very bad in science and especially with those round diagrams and chemicals"

Oh it was just Tobe and I almost had some sympathy welled up for him. But after recognizing his voice it went just like that. And those diagrams Benzene if I remember correctly.

"Hayato, how do you write this?"

Muira said this while frolicking her golden locks with one hand and trying to be as cute as one could possibly become just to impress her one and only Hayama Hayato the center of the school. He is the 2nd best after Yukinoshita so it is obvious during this time he would be in high demand. And it's not like ranking decides your popularity with your case. As I am 3rd in Humanities and I don't believe anyone even knows about that.

"Tobe I will help you with it and Yumiko I think this is how it should be done"

"Ah thank you Hayato"

Wow girls can really blush from a simple act of kindness by the one they like.  
As this went on Hiratsuka-sensei entered the class and everyone wrapped their work and quickly took their seats.

The classes were just as usual, long and boring. Not long before the lunch break had started. I took my bento and ran outside. I had been holding it in for quite a long and it's hard or someone like me to ask in the middle of a class to go for a bathroom break. You see I am very diligent student and thus I don't want to disturb the class and other students so I held it in.

Ok here we are. I entered the bathroom and took the last cubicle to relieve myself, and meanwhile I activated my 108 Hachiman skills so to not be seen doing such activity.

"Hey did you get anything this year?"

"Nah"

"Same here. Looks like we three have it bad when it comes to chocolates"

I don't know who they were but by the content I can assume that they were 2nd years students. And these guys are still on about the Valentines thing.

"Do you that, this year too no one got any chocolate from Yuigahama-san."

"Yeah I also heard that"

"I would kill to get even courtesy chocolate handmade by her or anything made by her"

I think you should refrain from doing that, otherwise you will be killed by poisoning instead of killing someone else. But I would hold myself today as I don't know them and speaking may end in myself getting killed as I was the one who received the courtesy chocolates from her.

"But you know about that boy named Hiki-, Hikiti, umm , ah, Hikitani. Well he is in same class as her and also in same club too. He is damn lucky"

"Hayama is different matter but if he tries anything he will get it from me"

"Same here"

Scary, too scary. Suddenly my name popped up in their conversations but not with any kind of positive feelings but seeing me as a rival to them. Sorry guys if I made you feel like that but I think you are misunderstanding something, there is no chance for me with someone like her so don't think badly of me. And let me relieve myself peacefully. It is hard to do it when you are feeling your life hanging around like that.

"Well he is a lucky bastard as he is not only with Yuigahama-san there but Yukinoshita-san is the President of club."

""Damn 2 beauties""

"Hey do you think he is with anyone of them?" One of the mob character asked the other.

"Don't joke. If that happens I will be able to get in Tokyo University next year"

Oh so I didn't have any misunderstanding he knew there was no possibility of that. Then this is even scarier, I need to get away from here without meeting their eyes.

"He spoils the air around them just by being near, how dare you think him being together with one of them"

"Yeah he totally looks like the trash near a garden"

"Yeah right."

"""Haha right"""

I washed my hands and quickly escaped from the scene but it looked like they didn't even know me by face let alone my name. But it is true I remain together with 2 beautiful girls of the school and one of them even gave me chocolate. And with me being near them their image will only get bad. But is it the case because it is me? No it is in general. We call this human nature. If you like someone, you would never like seeing them with anyone else. So it's natural I will be hated for being close. But I will get much more animosity compared to anyone. And that is because of classes. If someone from high class tier like Hayama was the one to propose to their crush they wouldn't even lift a finger and accept the loss but when someone from lower class than them does that they will ask that person to step back. And I being the lowest in that lowest will then automatically receive the highest negativity. Well I am used to this so these are just trivial things to me.

Without giving any more words than they were needed I went back to the class where everyone were busy frolicking while 'playing let's ask a question from the one you like'. And so Hayama was surrounded by girls all around him with questions bombarded from all directions. It was like a fish market. Damn Hayama and these raijuus.

This went on for so long and not long before it was now the end of school. And soon we will have main discussion of today. I tried to think of many ways she can deal with her problem but there is only one that came into my mind. And that is too scary to be taken into account.

"HIKKI" As I turned around I saw a rabid dog with with cute face and pink hairs could be seen running towards me. I was scared for a moment but then I turned my face with a blush on my cheeks. I saw something jumping which I should not mention to anyone.

"Why are you panting?" The said person was panting and huffing vehemently.

"oh,…, it was just…. I was running … to catch you"

"You should catch your breath for now." She truly is an airhead. Running just to catch me for which there was no need as we would have met in the clubroom.

After calming herself she brought her breathing back to normal.

"Hikki you should wait for me"

"Why? We could directly meet in the service club"

"Maou Hikki, you don't understand things."

She pouted for no reason or in other words the reasons which were not in my understanding.

"Well it's you so I can't do much. But you have to wait for me."

Seeing her being so forceful and full of vigor I felt little sweat on my forehead and lost all my will to say against her wish.

"As you wish my lady"

I tried some cheeky likes to make her mood better, but the line was not something I should have said as I am completely red and the one I said these lines for is staring at me in silence. With her red cheeks and face flushed she tried to say something but was unable to say anything. This awkward atmosphere remained till we reached the door of the club.

"Yahallo Yukinon" Changing her mood instantly was a cheerful Yuigahama who leaped at her prey. The so called prey is the president of our club Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Yo" I greeted with my usual greeting.

"Good-evening Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun"

She greeted us with a smile on her face and study material on the desk. She had already started for her studies. No wonder, as this shouldbe expected from the honor student. And I should start too before it is too late.

"Eh, Yukinon you are also studying? It's like books are everywhere and making my mind go boom with all the knowledge." Is your mind Note 7 it is going boom with little knowledge?

"Yuigahama-san you need to study now if you want to pass the exam and wish to study in 3rd year"

"Yukinon don't be mean, I passed all the exams for this year I will pass this time too" Yeah she did pass every exam. And it is one of the Seven Mysteries of Sobu High that how she was able to accomplish it, while I had to re-do my Math's test.

"Yukinoshita how are doing with the solution to your problem?"

I asked her the question which I had been pondering to find a solution since yesterday. Even though it was rude to enter the conversation of two girls in act but I had to do it as my motto is not to waste any words and time if they can be done with just those.

Thus the atmosphere took a turn as the faces of both now showed a serious conviction as they gave a nod to each other before looking my way. They must have discussed things at the home and about this topic in detail.

"I thought of many ways with which I could resolve this issue but all those converged to one place"

And if I am not wrong that one place is the person I don't want to meet again. But unfortunately that person is

"Oka-san is the one I need to have the talk. She is the reason for all this. Nee-san is someone who was ordered so for me to ask her to do something won't result in anything."

Wow the things that I got out of Haruno-san, Yukinoshita deduced themselves without any help. Well Yuigahama's help doesn't count.

"So I need to have the talk with Oka-san now."

I also thought about it all night before I fell asleep and the conclusion that I came with after lots of thinking was same as Yukinoshita. She has to have a confrontation with her mother and speak her mind and ask her the thing she wants, that is her freedom to choose.

"Have you decided how are you going to do that?"

"Yeah I asked Onee-san to set a meeting with her. She said she will mail me the details in an hour."

Haruno-san gave a time limit that means she wants to see what's going to happen with her mother and Yukinoshita. She won't miss it for anything.

"So now this is done let's study for time being. I didn't understand anything and everyone was in study mood so I want to get in too." Yuigahama chimed in between the conversation. Maybe she guessed the tension and this was her way to lighten it.

"Yeah it's hard to understand things when you don't have basic knowledge which we learnt before"

"Hikki what do you take me for I passed the exam just like you guys. See I will show you I know the formulas still. (a+b) cube is eh…." Yuigahama tried her best before Yukinoshita interfered and completed her confusing answer.

"See Hikki I knew it"

" Yeah yeah"

"Moau you. Well it's not like you are yourself any better in Maths"

"Ugh" She hit where it hurts.

"Math and Science are not for primitive people like Hikigaya-kun so he being poor at those is no wonder. Instead if he was good at them I would have been more surprised."

"Hey it's not like I am bad at them, it's just that I didn't have anyone whom I could ask for help in these subjects so I became bad and that kept adding year after year"

Yeah I couldn't ask anyone for help so I had to do everything myself and if there came a question I couldn't find an answer for, I was left with nothing but to leave it as there was no one I could ask for help. And this kept on going and I became a dunce as a result. It was not like I was bad at these things. I am good enough to at least help Komachi. I think.

"Forcing your mistakes on you being loner is a mistakes itself on your part as you being loner was the effect of you having this type of personality and those eyes."

"It's not like I wanted this personality and especially these eyes but what I have now is something I can't change and would not like to change, as to change is to lose."

"Again with his sophistry. Geez Hikki" Damn looks like I was too into my character. And Yuigahama knows what sophistry means. That's a wonder.

After this conversation we went to our own devices. I started reading my novel and Yuigahama was being tutored by Yukinoshita and I could see Yukinoshita messaging her temples in between the explanations.

I don't know how much time had passed as when the vibration of Yukinoshita's phone was heard we all knew what that signified. Without wasting any second, Yukinoshita picked up the phone and read the contents of message. After reading she closed the phone and put it on the table. She took a deep breath and then faced us. We were eager to hear what was in the message.

"It was from Nee-san and she said that Oka-san wants to meet me tomorrow at the address she sent after school"

So the date and location have been decided just the confrontation with the last boss is left. Looks like we will have the result tomorrow so let's wait and see.

"Yukinon I will be there for you and Hikki too"

"Yes I will be there" I reply without hesitation. This is not time to think deep into now.

"Yukinoshita let's be off for today and I think you should think about this matter thoroughly of what to talk with her."

"You are right. I need to gather my thoughts so it is good decision we should leave today"

With that said Yukinoshita closed her books and put it in the bag. Yuigahama and I also followed her as we packed ours bags to leave. I said my goodbye to both of them as I started to go on my way.

"Hikigaya-kun" But before I could go on outside I was called by a swift and slow voice of Yukinoshita. Tp see what was the matter, I turned her way, but what I saw was a smiling face of the Ice queen and she looked like she was melting a little. That was the feeling she gave me.

"Thank you for the help you have changed a bit" The way she said that made me feel something which for no unknown reason made me blush.

"Ok" That was what I could say.

Her comment made me flustered making me unable to think. I also noticed that the Ice queen of Sobu high thanked me, which in itself was something I had never seen happening. And the day I saw it was the one and yours truly Hikigaya Hachiman being on the receiving end of it. This just showed that the girl I had thought she was before, a strong and unwavering soul; well she was nothing like that. The one that is standing in front of me is nothing like that. She is a normal girl with her own problems which may not be what you can call normal.

I waved a goodbye to them once again and I went to check on someone. In a jiffy I was at Student Council room. Well not literally a jiffy, just a metaphor.

I hadn't informed her about me coming here, but I wanted to check the status of the work so that I could report it to Hiratsuka-sensei and be lifted of the said duty. I gave few knocks on the door. Few moments later the gate was unlocked and miss secretary welcomed me.

"Umm, Konichiwa. Is Isshiki here?"

"Konichiwa, and yes she is working at her table"

"Thank you" I went inside the room to find that she was really working. She had grown these past few months. Who would have thought the one who didn't want to be president would be diligently working her ass off here and also exploiting her powers to their full extent for her own use. I feel like a proud parent whose kids are now grown up and independent. So I hope she would leave me alone in future.

"Isshiki" I called her tapping on her table.

"Fui!"

She was startled there for some reason as I don't think I did anything that could be so scary. And she was cute for a moment there. Well yeah a little.

"Ah senpai it's just you. I thought a swarm of fish came to chase me"

"What kind of dream are you having while working? And were you even working?"

"Oh nothing I was thinking about yo-, about your work you gave me nothing else"

This brat and I thought she became serious and all. Give me back my praise.

"So is it ok or do I need to do anything?"

"Senpai all the steps have been taken, just take off is left."

"Earth to Isshiki."

"Moau senpai, I meant that only distribution is left and it will be done by tomorrow"

"Is that so? Then thank you for your help"

"Hehe it's ok senpai no biggy." Brat acting all high and mighty.

She suddenly stood from her seat and bought my face near to her face and her mouth to my ears by pulling on my collar. Too close for comfort and I can smell you silly woman. Ah peach flavor again. But I was in the clutches of this sly fox and couldn't move.

"Senpai are you doing your homework with the date planning?"

"It's a practice date and I will think of something"

"You being your lazy self again eh. Well it's you senpai so we can't do much. But do give some of your time thinking about it too"

"Will do" She sounded so serious there I couldn't just brush it off just like her usual sly attics. I should plan something for her too as a thank you for the job at least.

"Ok cya Isshiki"

"Bye bye senpai"

I left the room saying my thanks to other members and went my way to the bike stand. After taking my bike I pedaled slowly thinking about the things that may happen tomorrow. It's not like it's my business but I can't help as my mind goes back to the matter.

I reached home while thinking of many situations of how it can go. But it was no good as the one to confront the Mother Yukinoshita is Yukinoshita herself. And I can only be there for her. If ever in there she needs help, I would try to do things in my limit.

I entered the house and went to my room to study. I dind't want to be left behind when even someone like Tobe was worrying for himself.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Part 3:**

I am sitting at my seat dumbfounded at the revelation made by our so called single Homeroom teacher Hiratuska Sizuka about an assignment that is to be submitted within a week. But the important thing is not that it has to be done within a week or it is being given just before the exams, as this school's curriculum states that in it, so it's not surprising for something like this to happen. But the thing that is disturbing is not the assignment in itself rather the way it has to be done. And that is what I hate the most. The assignment is to be done in pairs. Damn now that is nightmare for someone like me, a loner with whom no one would want to have anything to do if he had a choice and it is the same for me.

She threw this bomb few minutes after coming to the class and everyone is in chaos since then. The ones who have friends with brains are calm and helping others to stay calm. The assignment maybe easy for me but this pairing thing has caused me anxiety as I will have to deal with someone annoying.

"Everyone be silent. The pairings will be done tomorrow so today you can search for the assignments topics you all would like to do. At least have 4 to 5 topics prepared and be sure that they are different from your friends."

And that is that. Now tomorrow is going to be hell for me. Hope I get someone I can at least have conversation at an intellectual level. I can only be optimistic to a certain level. Reality doesn't always work your way. If it did I would have been hanging out with friends and not giving any damn about the current situation. Reality is really a cruel mistress.

The classes came to an end and we were left to our devices. Everyone was busy with the matter that happened just before. But I had another place that I had to be. I looked for the other person who was to be there with me and she was also looking at me. I nodded at her to hint that it is time to get going on our way to the location we had set as our meeting point.

"Hikki so are you ready to go?" What's with that serious tone? It looks like she is asking if I am ready to face my death. But thinking logically it may look like that. Meeting with devil of a sister and mother of that devil will not be an easy task. I gulped as I thought back again what I am about to do now.

"Yeah let's go everyone has to die someday" I wailed my inner feelings for the last time. But I hope these won't be the last.

"What's with that disgusting thought of yours? You should be cheerful once in a while." I would but you aren't in my shoes so you couldn't understand. I sighed for nothing as there's no one who could understand me.

With these fears in my heart I followed Yuigahama who was cheerful and happy for her friend who was about to face death. But in these few days they must have bonded deeply to understand each other better. And with Yuigahama's social skill and observation about other's feelings she may have got ideas about Yukinoshita's behavior and all, and maybe other patterns too when they were all alone. Hehe….

Damn not again and I am drooling lots. I clean my mouth hastily and see if Yuigahama saw it or not. Fortunately she was busy with in her own fantasy world and didn't notice me. These hormones are raging past few days. Especially after both of them started living together and their actions in club room filled me with ideas. I am not at a fault I swear. It's my puberty I am entering final phase and it's raging at full throttle with my mind diverting to those forbidden places.

School had ended and everyone started going to their homes. Some were in pairs some in groups and a very few who were alone. Like that glasses one, oh wait he was waiting for someone and that is …a damn cute girl. Damn raijuus blow yourself. Now that was disappointing. Ah wait there is one another person who is waiting by the gate giving an air of coldness and making everyone passing by her shiver in fear. That person is none other than the one we were here to meet the Ice Queen beauty Yukinoshita Yukino.

"I will join you after taking my bike so go on ahead"

"Ah ok Hikki that is good"

She trotted away after leaving me to meet her partn-friend. I need to get my bike soon if not I will be the one to receive scrutiny by the Queen of Insults. Wow that's a nice nickname. I will use it next time.

After getting my bike I went to meet a smiling pair of girls who were enjoying themselves. I wish this scene will not change after the meeting with her mother.

"Yo"

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun. Are you ready?" Looks like I will really die today.

"Yeah let's go" I steeled my will to face the death like situation head-on.

What is with this situation I got myself involved?

I am sitting in a luxurious looking café with high quality furniture and ambience. A place built especially for the likes of high class people and sitting beside me is Yuigahama and after her is Yukinoshita which is not big of a deal but the ones opposite us and sipping their tea silently are the ones I am afraid to the bones as I am sweating a lot just by being in their presence. Is it that their chakra is too much for me to handle so that it is becoming suffocating? And I thought I had good control on it by now.

Jokes apart this situation is really too heavy. Even Yuigahama have no idea how to react in this type of atmosphere. I thought it was going to be just Yukinoshita and her mom who would talk but the situation turned like this for some reason. And I think the reason is called Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Yukino"

Her mother called her in cold voice which made the already silent place to become the coldest part of hell Cocytus which is without any sound. With that, everyone looked at her and waited patiently.

"I never thought you would become such a child. Living out of your own house and causing troubles for others. I didn't think I raised you to be like that" And that is what we call a full-blown attack. Yuigahama fidgeted a little to say something.

"She didn't give me any problem. So it's not like what you think." She tried to defend her friend against the mom of the devil but was it a good thing?

"Um, what is your name?" Her mother asked Yuigahama politely.

"I am Yuigahama Yui, we are in the same club" Like a scared lamb she replied the wolf in front of her. Looks like all this tension made me lose my mind therefore I am using these fairy tale words. Calm down Hachiman you shall not die today.

"Yuigahama… is that so" She checked her from top to everywhere she could and I think her examination was a failure as I could see a sour face she was making for a second there.

"So Yukino are you going to act like an adult and behave accordingly"

What she meant by this was "get your act together and follow my orders otherwise there will be repercussions". And while she did that she ignored Yuigahama completely and let her hanging there after asking her name. That may not be much for her but it was rude behavior and even Yuigahama would mind a little. And the elder daughter was sitting silently nodding and smiling at the scene which was going on. I never saw her with her mother other than on the day we were caught by her when we went shopping for Yukinoshita's presents.

So this is how she behaves in front of the supreme authority of the Yukinoshita household. She is acting a good child and docile one for that. Just seeing her like this is making me take pity on her but thinking about it in rhetorical sense the one who made her like this is the person in front of me. Just thinking like this is making me fear for my safety. And with Yuigahama in between me and Yuikinoshita I am unable to discern her facial expressions.

"And you will soon be a third-year student so I want you to stop wasting your time on things other than your studies. So it would be good if you dispose of the club that you are a part."

Everything she said before was not a big deal but the thing she just asked Yukinoshita to do made me furious. I don't why I was suddenly behaving like that but I wanted to chastise her badly. But I knew that this was not the place for me to say anything. The one in question was to decide this and only she had to be the one to accept her demands or rebuke her. Yuigahama gripped her fists tightly and showed an irritated face just as I was doing. But she also understood the situation and kept everything to herself for the time being. The person in front of me Yukinoshita Haruna was shocked herself but she found it amusing instead as she gave me a smiling face which said " Now that's interesting".

"Umm" For first time after mother Yukinoshita started speaking Yukinoshita's voice could be heard. I was also waiting to hear her answer as the future of the club depended on it. And even if she agreed to her mother's demands I won't have it against her. Even though I consider that place as something special but the one who made it is her and she has the right to take it away anytime.

"Oka-san that club is like my family so do you want me dispose of my family? Is that you want? If that is you ask I shall do as you please"

I was shocked to hear the words that came out of her mouth. If anyone else heard those he may think that she accepted everything but her words carried a deep meaning. I could see the shock on Haruno-san too. Even for her this was unexpected. And her mother had lost words to reply to her. Yukinoshita doing something like this is something I could have never imagined.

"I was alone in the school that I was sent to study. After I made this club I found those who understood me and cared about me. Those whom I could call genuine" I could feel her sadness in the words she was speaking and her happiness mixed in that too. It was her feelings which she revealed to us in those words.

"I found the ones whom I could confide in and they could confide to me. I learnt what it meant to have friendship, what it meant to have someone you care for, what it meant to wait for someone or what it meant to meet with someone to go somewhere. I learnt all in this club. I experienced my life in this club with the ones who care for me and the ones I care for."

She looked at my direction maybe, I think she did or it must be Yuigahama. With her moist eyes as she was on the verge of crying she continued to speak. Her voice was getting heavy and she was panting a little. The ones listening to her wore a face which showed a shock they never had experienced before and were waiting for it finish so that they can digest it.

"If you wish to dispose of this then you will dispose of the things that I had experienced the past year and you will also dispose of the family you hold dear from my heart"

Yukinoshita gave her mother the ultimatum and now she had to decide what she had to do. What Yukinoshita said was not something she may have come on a whim but gave a lot of thinking before saying it finally. What she just said meant that if her mother was to control her life anymore then she would throw away all her connections to the Yukinoshita family. This was a huge thing which meant that she would lose the name Yukinoshita and all the privileges associated with the name. She will move out of the house and live alone. With her specs she will be able to earn with doing a part-time job as teaching others and get a scholarship in university but still doing everything alone was something which would be too difficult even for someone like her. This just showed that she was prepared for everything.

"Do you know what you are trying to say Yukino? Do understand what your words imply?"

"Yes I do and I am ready to face everything and if I have to I will do it alone."

Her mother was perplexed and for the first time, I saw her show an expression which was of anxiety and not of superiority and elegance as she showed before.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"If you want it I am ready for the preparations for the follow out."

I was amazed and impressed at the same time. As now the control of the conversation was in the hands of Yukinoshita and she was overpowering her mother. Even I could feel the pressure. It looked as if she removed the seal on 9 tails within her.

"Yukino you should not act hastily. Know about your circumstances"

She meant that she should understand how the life works and Yukinoshita was someone who had never faced any difficulties in her life because of her parents.

"I will learn about them from now."

She replied with confidence which made her mother to fall back and think for something that could change Yuknioshita's mindset. I looked at the person beside me and it looked like she lost it in between as she was confused as to what was happening. If not for me being good in reading between the lines and getting an Honorary Hachiman's degree in it I would never had understood it too. So I was happy and sad at the same time for the circumstances which led to me being able to do this.

"You.., are you out of your mind? Do you even know what will happen to the family if you do this?"

This is the first time she raised her voice. This is getting interesting. Lol, am I enjoying myself?

"As I said I will learn what will happen"

Now that was cruel of you Yukinoshita. I could never have guessed that things will take a turn like this. Her mother knew if their younger daughter cut ties with her family then next day it will become breaking news and the name of Yukinoshita will fall to pits. They will lose all the public support and respect which her father built all his life. And her mother knows all too well what this signifies. She will lose her position and power she enjoys now and that she wouldn't want to do.

"What is that you are trying to do and want to do?"

"I don't want anything other than me being able to do and choose where, whom and what I like. And I don't want any interference too"

Or leave me alone in other words.  
Now her mother had lost all her cool. She gripped her fists to stay calm and I could see her mouth twitching a little into a frown but she was holding her and maintaining her fake smile. I can tell she is a pro at this and now I know where Haruno-san got her training. If she had a mentor like her mother she would have become like that no matter how bad she may have been at it. Yukinoshita also calmed herself after venting her thoughts to her mother and coming to a clear decision which may lead her to a very difficult path. Now everything depends upon the answer that is, the thing we came here for.

"Oka-san I want to live my life according to the paths that I choose. I want to have regrets, memories. I want to think, struggle, stumble, and worry. I want … I also want something genuine."

Her words echoed in the room and it made my heart beat fast and lose its rhythm. I don't know why but I felt my face warm and couldn't focus on anything other than the words which kept repeating again and again. When I looked at Yuigahama she was taken aback too and she wasn't alone as her mother lost her smile and wore a confused expression while Haruno-san was smirking at the state of her mother.

"Is that so? So that is all you want. Well, we will have a talk with your father later. So, for now, Haruno I want you to come back to the house and let Yukino have her way this time."

"Oka-san if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my sister so I don't mind her staying together with me."

What is going on? Nothing that happened was in my calculations but the things that are happening now may even be out of expectations of Haruno-san too.

"If that is what my cute little sister wants I will be happy to live with you if that is okay with you Oka-san"

"It's okay. I will go now. And nice to meet you two"

Was that a threat? It totally was wasn't it? She stared at me like I was trash in a corner of a dumpster. Am I going to die for real? Well today was good and I enjoyed it a bit, but is the price so much that I need to sacrifice my life for it? I am now scared for my life which is causing me to sweat profusely and I may even faint because of Low BP.

"Hikigaya-kun it's all right all your delusions are nothing to be feared for."

What's with this person? Is she an esper or what? The one named Haruno Yukinoshita is scary if she can read my mind. Now I won't be able to have any model thoughts while in her presence if that is true.  
And she is acting all cheerful and herself as soon as her mother took off. She is truly a rotten personality of a different level.

"I fear what I see and what I saw is what I fear. So I am ok no need to be concerned about me."

"Ah, you are as interesting as always. I will see you again as I need to go back to do some chores"

She stood up from her seat paid the check and went towards the door before turning back once again.

"Good bye Hikigaya-kun and Gahama-chan, and I will be waiting Yukino-chan. Kyaa it is going to be amazing to have a girl's chat with my little sister after so long"

She went for real this time and I could see smile on her face. This is a smile I have never seen and it looked like she was truly happy.

"Ahh" Yukinoshita blew out the air she was holding in her. Like blowing out all the pressure, she lost the energy and fell down on the chair.

"Yukinon I am so happy for you. You did it."

"I don't say this very often but I have to say, that was something which I never expected for you to do. You do know that was a huge risk that you took?"

"What do you mean Hikki?"

Looks like Yuigahama didn't get the true meaning behind the conversation or the war of words between Yukinoshita and her mother.

"Yuigah-"

"Yuigahama-san it's nothing to worry about. For now I have resolved my problems. And Hikigaya-kun as for your query what I said was true. I don't lie"

Yukinoshita Yukino doesn't lie, that is something I can accept in this false world. Which meant she was ready to face everything head on even if she had to give up on her name and family just to follow what her heart desired. She has changed from when I saw her first. I had forcefully stamped my own created image on her that she was strong, perfect and cold hearted monster with beauty. But she was a girl from inside who had her own troubles and worries, she was not that strong as she was weaker than a normal girl in many circumstances. But the Yukinoshita of now is someone who have laid her path and knows how to tread on it. And she still is cold hearted monster with beauty.

"If that is what you say Yukinon I won't ask anymore. I am happy for you and sad too as you won't be living with me from now on."

"I am grateful and very pleased with just your words. And we can have these night outs on certain occasions."

Now I am getting embarrassed and what's with this light mood after that serious discussion is this what they call a death flag in mangas and anime? I hope not.

"Yukinoshita good work"

I joined their happy go lucky group with a thumps up. And I was waiting for something amazing to make it to my way from Yukinoshita but it never came. What I saw was rather a beautiful smile with warmth look on her face. I unconsciously moved my face away from her stare as it made me blush a little.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun and you too Yuigahama-san"

"But we didn't do anything Yukinon so-"

"No it was because of you two that I was able to do what I did today. A person who wanted to become a house husband so as to shirk any work and a girl who couldn't speak her mind changed to ones who gave his helping hand without asking to me and the girl rebuked me on my mistakes. You guys changed and gave me hope that even I could change and do what I did today. You guys being here was enough for me, as you two became my support."

That was something embarrassing she just said now. She did ask me to help her if she was ever in need so it was my duty to answer her request.

"Yukinon. I am soooo happy. You think of me like that"

Yuigahama cried her eyes out hugging Yukinoshita tightly. With confession from Yukinoshita and Yuigahama accepting it I now pronounce you two be a couple the Yuri couple. Damn I am slowly becoming like Hina but the other kind.

"Yuigahama-san not so tight please."

Oh, so you don't mind her hugging you? Can I also try?

"Umm…, I think we should go as well." I said to two to make them aware of the eyes that were staring the romantic scene between them.

After understanding the situation Yuigahama lets go off Yukinoshita in an instant and now they both had a flushed face because of embarrassment. This made me embarrassed too. We took our belongings in a hurry and got out of the p-lace.

"That was so embarrassing."

"That was your fault, to begin with, Yuigahama"

"I know that is why it was so embarrassing"

"Hehe"

Yukinoshita was smiling and laughing for something she found amusing.

"I am happy to be able to see this scene and with my worries out of the way."

So that was it. She felt relieved after all the things that occurred. And I should leave these two to enjoy themselves and have a heart to heart girls talk.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama I think I should leave now. Komachi would be waiting for me."

"Ah yeah Komachi-chan must be relaxing after her exams and would be alone now"

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun for coming today"

"Ah ok. Goodbye you two"

"See you tomorrow Hikki"

They waved me goodbye and I left the place after taking my bike. One thing that I did today was nothing. If I had to say I was useless as Yukinoshita was able to resolve her problems herself. She has become a strong willed person who went against her own mother for her freedom. My image for her has changed yet again. And I will not do any mistake of imposing my own thoughts on someone else. Yuigahama is not a nice person as I had thought. And she is no more the person to remain quiet and not state her thoughts if she finds anything wrong. And me well you all know about it. This past year has been amazing and full of events and it's almost at its end.

I pedaled my way to home with my thoughts fixed on the people close to me and how we have changed in this little time period. I look forward to my life that is ahead and is unknown.

Yesterday was something that was on my never expected list of events. And I found that the person I need to be wary of most was not Yukinoshita's mother but her herself. As they say, the child shall surpass the parents. Now I know why this one is true.

Not much time is remaining for homeroom and everyone is waiting anxiously for the lottery that will be taking place.

Sound of gate opening and gate closing could be heard and everyone was now silent and staring at her hands. The reason being she had 2 bowls filled with chits in it. I suppose these will be used for the pair making. I hope I get someone who is not irritable, annoying for an idiot. Oh well I don't want Yuigahama but I will be glad that she becomes my partner. I pray that my number comes in between so that no one notices me. But sensei had other things in mind.

"Hikigaya come here"


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4: Muira Yumiko Is As Fierce As Expected**

 **Part 1:**

"Hikigaya come here"

I was brought back to reality by one and only single violent teacher, who had just called my name asking for me to come to her table. For everyone's information I don't like to be the centre of attention and if I had to say it I despised it. Alas, this world never works the way you wish it to be. The raijuus work on the principle that the one with highest attention gathering potential for right reasons is the top of the ladder, like Hayama Hayato and the one with the least is the one to be despised and hated and berated and insulted. But when someone from the lower class gets attention, it irks many. So thus when a loner like me is showered with unwanted attention instead of feeling great it makes me feel anxious. And being anxious is something I hate.

"Hikigaya be quick the "

Having being asked another time, I started walking towards her, as I didn't wish to take any more risks with her. As no one knows when I would receive the ultimate fist or the infinite bullet fist. While going to her I was shown the way by all the eyes available to me. I like it how you all are trying to help me, but it's awkward.

"Ah Hikigaya I have something for you to do"

"Yes?" I answered her with a question as I was literally confused.

"Oh nothing much just little bit of noting down names from the lottery and pairing them"

Eh? Isn't this the kind of job the class rep is responsible for? So why is she asking for me to do it?

"Umm Sensei you could have asked Class-Rep or someone elseone-word"

I whispered as I didn't want for others to hear. No one likes to be given any work and so I didn't want them to misunderstand me that I was trying to shirk the work I was being given now. Really I am not.

"Yeah it could be given to others but I wanted you to do it, "

"Eh?" I couldn't understand her reasoning behind something like that.

"I wanted for my favourite student to do something for me for one last time"

"Oh is that so"

I didn't understand her absurd reason for doing something like this. And if being her favourite entitles one to work for her, I would like to pass this title to someone else. Though my face was saying otherwise, as I was red due what she had just said not long before. Stop blushing you dimwit Hachiman.

,

"Ok, Hikigaya let's start."

She said this after handing me 2 sheets one with the names of the student and others with the numbers from 1-15 with boxes adjacent to each number. Maybe these boxes are for writing the names of students with the same number.

"Ok everyone listen. In this jar, there are 30 chits with numbers 1-15. Each number having 2 chits, so as you may have guessed the ones with same numbers will be the pairs for the upcoming assignments and you can't change your partners, "

It was as I had guessed. A simple task that I have been asked to do but the eyes that are boring a hole into me are making me uncomfortable. I would love to get done with this as soon as possible.

"Ok I will call you all by your first names so come and take out a chit and tell the number you get on your chit to himhas"

Simple and easy guidelines to understand were given to the class. Were these really the work of this Anime freak of old ages? I was proved wrong once again that one should not judge someone based on their antics and whims alone.

"I will start now. Akira Toriyama[Pun intented]"

Oh, so this Megane-kun's name was that. I don't know why but I am having an urge to hug him by just knowing his name. It's like a super feel is being created inside me and it will burst open any moment.

"1" He hands me the chit and tells me the number of it which was written in big font. I don't know why but I agree too that this number suits him perfectly.

Just like this, others name were called and now it was my turn. I took a chit which I thought was lucky and will give me a good partner. The number that I drew was 15.

Next person that came after me was none other than Hayama Hayato. As he stood up everyone started to pray that the number he gets matches with theirs. And girls were eyeing with a far look lusting for him. I don't know what's so special about him. He is just rich, a little handsome, good grades, good athlete, like by teachers and is mannered (fake ones though). Oh wait what the hell is wrong with him, how can someone like him even exist? Now my hate towards him upgraded to new heights after adding his near perfect raijuu specs.

"7. Hikigaya-kun thanks."

He read the number on his chit before handling it to me and said thank you. So he says my correct name in teacher's presence too. Not that it matters. And what's with his number 7, he is lucky even here.

Everyone else came and got their chits and gave it to me note them down. Ebina-san got 3 and so did Tobe-the ditzy blonde. When he finds this, he will think this is some kind of destiny crap. And by some chance, he comes to me asking for help he will get a finger.

Yamato the indecisive dimwit got a 5, Ooka, the virgin fence-sitter got a 6, now they need only a 4 and they will have a straight of Raijuus.

Then there was a person named Mashashi Kishimoto with number 2. Seeing him, I felt like that he could walk on water and he seemed to give the same feeling as that megane guy.

But the one person who I wanted to partner with was so close yet so far as he had the number 14. Totsuka Saika cheerfully gave me his number chit and went to the seat. Then there was a blue demon after him with number 10.

We were down to last two names and thus last two chits. It was now Yuigahama's turn and I was intrigued to see if they had gotten a straight or not. She placed her hand in the jar and took one chit out. She opened it slowly and called out the number..

"14" Curses, my precious. You took my precious place and my precious Totsuka from me, Hikki[LOTR]. I will remember this Yuigahama, Hikki.

"Hikki why are you looking like I did something bad to you?"

You did do something. But the place is not right there are too many eyes to do anything here.

"Nothing much you just got lucky with partners"

"Oh is it that. Then it's good."

Not for me though. I don't know why I am so unlucky. But it's good that I am not paired with Tobe or Hayama or Sagami for the matter of fact so it's not that bad.

"Yumiko Muira"

Ah yeah, she is the last person on the list and there is only one chit that is remaining in the lot. As she came she also gathered almost the same amount of attention as did Hayama. But with each step of her, I was feeling some kind of danger dawning on me. It's like that I should stop her from doing what she was about to do. I just don't want her to take the chit. There must be a serious reason for which my Hikki senses are twitching so badly.

"15" Ah 15 it is. Wait a minute did she just say 15? Let me see if by mistake she read it correct or not. Ah yes 15 it is. Oh, she was right, but why? Why must it be her or all the people? Hayama and Tobe were much better than the Queen herself. Why must I get her as my partner? Sweat drips from my face because of the fear of the monster called Fire Queen by her peers that I will have to face soon.

"Hikigaya start forming the pairs by the list and that will be all"

I wanted that it was all just that. But after the list is complete the path for my destruction will be set. Keeping these thoughts in check I formed the list of the pairs and a pair where one partner was soon to be declared a dead corpse was there too. After completing the so-called list of horror my work was finished. I handed the list to her to check for any corrections. I wanted to exchange myself with Yuigahama for a moment there but the fear of other single woman came to my mind and I had retracted my steps.

She ogled the list for sometimes before something caught her interest and she went in deep thinking for a while. I don't know if she has a habit of doing these things or not but she should stop it. If she does these things while checking the menu at her date I would also be repulsed for a moment.

"Ah, this is going to be interesting to see. Nice one Hikigaya"

"?" What does she mean? I was confused by her statement but that confusion ceased as soon as I remembered the one I am paired with. So that was the reason she went blank there. Was she imagining how will Muira torture me? And maybe she needs new weapons and tricks against me for future battles we will come to fight against each other.

"Hikigaya thanks for your work. And I hope you will have a great assignment to submit."

Busybody. She won't stop interfering with me will she? Am I a new breed of "Homo Sapiens" that is too interesting to ignore? Oh, wait if I was that kind of character I would have people flocking to me. Stupid Hachiman. Better get seated before I get someone else interested in me.

"With this the pairs have been decided and I would announce the pairings now."

Everyone pulled their backs straight and waited in anticipation for their partners to be named.

"1. Akira Toriyama and ….."

As the pairs were being announced there were some who were happy and some who were sad as the ones they wanted to be with was snatched away by someone else. And then there was Tobe who was on cloud 9 and he had a smile as wide as Yo mama's ass or maybe not. Hayama also felt relieved as his partner was non-other than the Class Rep and he was saved from pairing with any girls. Hayama would have been wishing for that as well and I think it is for the best as that girl would have broken from the pressure created by Muira if she ever tried to lay any hands on him.

"14. Yuigahama Yui and Totsuka Saika"

When the said pair was announced I winced in pain as my special and precious Totsuka was stolen from me. This is worse than Netore. As we weren't even a couple and she had pulled him away from me before that was even realised.

"And the last one is 15-"

I didn't want to hear it, I would rather have been absent today but I would have heard from my cute little demon to the world's end. I waited for the words that were going to give me some frightful nights.

"- Yumiko Muira and Hikigaya Hachiman"

The class went silent for a few moments before they all started whispering something within them. But what they didn't know was that I had maxed my hearing skills not long before and I could hear what they were talking as clear as crystal. I think it was jade.

"Too bad for Muira-san"

"Yeah I would have cried if it was me in her place"

"Yeah I would have too totally"

For the fact of the matter, I was also crying here internally. As much as you all may despise it, I despise this pairing more than anyone else. If I was given a choice I would do it all by myself. Oh, wait that is a good idea I should ask her if she would allow me to do all of it by myself. But that was a mistake, as I looked towards her I could see her staring me with so much anger and wrath that she would throw me into the fire if she was allowed to do it. Luckily there were laws against it and any kind of violence is not allowed otherwise I would have been sent to the hospital once again. I threw my gaze at her other partner removing my gaze from Muira and I saw that person with eyes which were filled with sympathy for me or were they the ones of wariness? Yuigahama you don't have to worry about Muira rather you should try to keep her in check before I am found to be dead.

"Ok class these all are pairings and once again I will tell you guys that you can't change your partners. In future, you all will have to face these kinds of situations where you will not have your way and you will be forced to and need to work according to the circumstances. So you should start getting accustomed to this now before it's too late. So let's start the class now."

After that there was no discussion about the pairings and soon lunch came. I wanted to run away but Yuigahama came running to me, not literally running. It was just that I couldn't get away before she came to my seat. I didn't want to talk her about what she was thinking.

"Hikki,…., looks like you will have it a little tough for few days, hehe" I know right. And you shouldn't laugh at others misery.

I give a nod and a sigh which I have been holding for all the time.

"I know. I just hope I remain unscathed and mentally fit after everything."

"Hey she is not some kind of animal" For you she isn't but she does treat me like a stray.

"OK will see you later I need some alone time"

"Yeah see you"

With that, I gave her a wave and I went to the canteen to buy some bread and my heavenly drink named Max Coffee. With everything on me, I went to my favourite spot. Due to our school being near to the ocean it is not that cold. I do think it is because of that, as said by our science teacher. Whatever I don't care much about that other than this spot receives a good amount of sunlight during winters which makes it a very comfortable and peaceful place. Just perfect for someone like me a loner.

With everything that went in the class, this moment is the most peaceful of all that I will be enjoying for next few days. From tomorrow on and maybe even today I will have to face the glares of another queen which will make it hard to breadth in her presence as she is always ready to burn everything. Thinking like this makes Yukinoshita even scarier since she is the one who made Muira cry twice. Damn I need to be more careful with her now otherwise her next victim will be me and when I am on it I will give a warning to Yuigahama to be careful handling her in future.

I have never have had a proper conversation with Muira so it's like that we are complete strangers to each other. What I know about her are that she is beautiful and one of the most famous girls in the school, likes Hayama and turns a maiden for him(ugggh), is kind to ones she cares for like Ebina and last but not the least which is that she treats me like some trash, creep and someone not worthy of being near her. Oh, wait I think that every girl thinks like that so her treatment is just much more intense than others. I believe that she doesn't even care what I think about her. I may be as insignificant as a firefly to her and that also because of my association with service club and Yuigahama otherwise she may have never even given me a second of her time.

Though with this situation she may be sadder compared to me as not only she wasn't able to partner with her prince now she have to deal with me. I pity her for that and I disgust myself for feeling that.

Lunch is about to end and so is my Max Coffee. Taking the last sip from it and trashing the waste in the bin I go to the path of my destruction by the hands of Muira. My aim ultimately is that I survive the destruction.

Entering into the class I was gazed by the eyes that were filled with curiosity, not for me but the one who will be facing the wrath of their Queen. Ignoring them I sat at my seat and as I did I felt a killing intent that I had never had felt before in my life and as expected it was from the direction of the one that should not be named at least for few days.

I just gave my head a jerk so as to look like I had got some sprain in the neck and wasn't looking at someone specific, especially one with the golden locks. After doing some head rotating exercises I turned to face forward and went to sleep or pretended as if I was sleeping. At least it was better than facing Muira or being the centre of the class.

Not long before the class started and I had a feeling of ease because of being able to relax once more.

The classes ended at their usual time, but for the first time, I didn't want them to end. I know I like to do nothing but the classes were at least better than to face Muira when she was like this angry. Even when she was normal it was hard to talk so her being like this is even more difficult. I look into her direction to have the talk we should have done long ago and I saw a pink head nodding furiously to the words of Muira which I was not able to hear from my spot. It looked like a master giving commands to her dog.

Yuigahama after showing her thumps up to Muira with a smiling face came towards me. Maybe those orders were for me and not her and she was just a middleman to pass them on to me.

"Hikki Muira is saying that she needs to take care of few things and needs time for that. So she would meet you in an hour at the library. So you should go there to meet her."

As I thought Muira was the master and I was the dog now. I looked at her and she was looking at me to show her superiority and that I had no other choice. So I complied with her request or order and nodded to her. With something like an 'Hmph' she went outside the class to do her work that she had to do. As I looked around I could see everyone talking with their friends about whom they got as a partner and the likes and some were already discussing their topics that they were going to submit. But I had someone who was in front of me cheerfully smiling for no reason and I don't know if she would even be of any help to her partner. Her partner?

Now I know why she is smiling that brightly. Just being able to be the partner of an angel like Totsuka would have made me jump and do something like crazy so for her, this should be given. Maybe I was showing my anger and annoyance at the reality as Yuigahama was looking with a face like that of a scarred puppy.

"Ah sorry. What were you saying" I really was sorry. It was not her mistake so I had no right to treat her like that.

"I was saying let's go to club together."

"Ah, ok let's go" It would be better this way. I can get an upgrade on my defence against insults and glares from Yukinoshita so I will get less damage when I meet with Muira. And I could also ask for the permission to skip the club too for few days. As I started on my way with Yuigahama from my hindsight I could see a girl with blue hairs looking at me but since it couldn't obviously be me so I ignored it.

The walk to the club was not so silent. As I had expected from Yuigahama she has topics that were inexhaustible so she could talk non-stop and carry on a conversation to no end. And today's topics were about Totsuka so I also got interested in it and for the first time I enjoyed the walk to the club.

"Hikki you are too talkative whenever it's about Totsuka"

"Yeah he is just great isn't he?"

"Aa… Yeah he is. "So great that I would exchange places with him"Really"

She mumbled something before finishing her sentence. And since we were at the door of the club we had to stop the talk about Totsuka which I hated but I couldn't do anything about that.

For last few days there have been things I wanted not to end even though I don't like them usually but I couldn't do anything to let them continue. And I can't do anything about that too so better get a seat and upgrade few of my skills from Hachiman skill set of 108.

I open the door and as I see it every day a beautiful girl seating in elegant posture reading a book and giving an air of a lady of some high class society is shown in front of me. But that is something which would be the words of someone who doesn't know the real Yukinoshita. She is scary as hell, Cold as Hell and throws insults at a hellish rate. She can be termed as hell in beauty. And before I get frozen to sub-zero temperatures I should greet her.

"Yo" with my most famous one word greeting I entered the room.

"Yahallo Yukinon" And she goes running to her Yuri ship partner.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san. I shall brew the tea now."

She stood up and started to make the tea. She may be a cold beauty but she is amazing at cooking. Almost perfect to the point that I may confuse it if her cooking is made by chef or not if not she prepares herself in front of me. Even though all I have ever eaten or drunk of Yukinoshita's hand cooking are different types of cookies and tea.

She pours me tea in my pansan cup and shares some of the cookies with me. I take a few and bite at them. Delicious as usual and perfectly baked too. I can't find a single fault in them and even if did I won't have any guts to bring her to notice. I thank her for her courtesy and we all go back to our usual routine.

After 10 minutes a knock is heard at the door. Oh looks like we may have a customer. And thinking about what it maybe about I was reminded of the recent assignment. And I groaned back because of it.

"Come in" Yukinoshita gave the call to enter the dungeon.

"Yahallo Yui-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai and senpai"

Why do I get only senpai? Is my name so bad that you can't even say it? Or do you feel repulsed by it? I hope not as I would have to find someone and marry her soon so that I could change my name soon. Oh but that will be too hard so I will let it slide.

"Yo" I give a weak response to her silly greeting which is famous for no reason and then go back to my reading.

"Yahallo Iroha-chan"

"Good-afternoon Isshiki-san"

They both also gave their reply. And went back to their work while keeping Isshiki in the loop or they were going to do as per the thinking that Isshiki is now a semi-member of the club. But

"Senpai that was so weak of a response. You sound like a dead fish truly. And with your eyes combined it gives the effect of you being dead 10times more"

"Oi, don't just kill someone like that." She smiled a little at that. But I couldn't understand her.

"Ah got something strong out of you at last. Looks like you were really alive"

This fox. She was just making fun of me.

I was going to give a retort to her but before I could do such a thing there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Yukinoshita said that line once again. She must like being the authority here and saying that.

"Hello"

What appeared was an animal with blue characteristics and nervous behaviour. This species is a semi-type of a loner cum delinquent and is rare to find. So if you do find it you gotta catch them all.

"Ah come in"

She came in silently and took a seat infront on Yuigahama and Isshiki also shifter her seat from there to between me and Yuiagahama. And now all the eyes were on the veteran for requests who may have yet another request.

"How can we help you?"

Yukinoshita said that with a kind tone and maybe it was to relax the nervous Kawa-? Ah, wait what was it? Kawa-suki? Man why can't I remember her name? Maybe it will come in the conversation and I will catch it there. But what came was something unexpected.

"I want help from him"

 **wildarms13:** Thanks for support and I think Hachiman will become little badass over the period.

 **Guest:** Thanks for reading. And seeing you read to 7th chapter it was enough for me. And sorry that in my story Hikigaya isn't badass and bitchy for no apparent reason, he isn't betrayed for no apparent reason, he isn't being proposed without any context and most of all he doesn't show his true self to everyone without any reason. He is what I think would have been if the story went on from there on.

 **Killusion:** I am waiting for it too.

 **NPwall:** Thanks.

 **prietar:** I haveroute that may lead to Yuigahama, but don't worry it will surely won't be totsuka other than in his delusions.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Hope you guys didn't wait for too. With BPSych helping as a proofreader I hope that the problem with grammar will be resolved from now. And new material will be available from the next upload. So till then enjoy Cute Kawasaki and Fiery Miura.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

"I need him for something."

I was trying to remember her name but before I could do such a thing, another bomb was dropped on me. Every person in here now had their eyes on me — and haven't I already said that I don't like attention? They were all baffled by this event and it looks like some of them suspected that I did something to "the one whose name I have difficulty remembering". Believe me, ladies, I'm an innocent person — not a criminal! The last time I touched any girl of my own volition was … eh, wait, when was the last time? Hmm, that's a wonder.

The one who caused this, eh? What **was** her name? I should really try to memorize this girl's name soon since she is one of our regular clients and I guess it's a part of my duty as a Service Club member. It's also a sign of bad manners to constantly forget or mistake a person's name, I don't want to be rude like frickin' Tobe. Unfortunately, I'm at the centre of attention right now and the last thing I want is to look bad. So let me try to remember her name and never forget it again.

Well, as far as I know, it started with something like Black Lace-san? No, wait that's something meant for my memory alone and it will remain stored there for eternity. That event should never be mentioned to anyone, especially to Zaimokuza . . . unless they had a picture of a sleeping Totsuka to exchange.

I think it was Kurosawa? Kurokawa? Wait, "Kuro" means "lace"... right? So it couldn't be that at all. When we were on the Kyoto trip, Ebina-san had called her Saki-Saki or something like that. Ebina-san, being her usual self, probably derived that nickname from Black Lace-san's real name, which I guess is "Saki"? Well, it seems I've run out of time and I'm starting to feel pressure from everyone seated by me, so I'll just make do with what I have.

"How can I help you, Saki?"

'Silence'

The clubroom had fallen into utter silence with everyone showing a dreadful expression on their face, the kind you make during one of those scenes in horror movies when someone was about to be killed. Well, damn. Looking at the glare from across the table, it seems I was going to be **the** victim! I'm certain the reason for all of this was because of what I had just said, so I turned to the one I questioned. She was hanging her head and I could see her ears and cheeks were completely red. The other girls in the room still had their mouths open after a few moments which confirmed something for me — I was about to die.

"Saki" wasn't the name of our guest.

I had just called her by a different name and she was very angry that someone like me was the one to forget her name.

I tried to think of ways to ask for forgiveness because I've committed a grave sin of not remembering the name of a girl who gave me Valentine's Day chocolate not too long ago. Again, it's much more severe when you consider the fact that someone as pathetic as myself had the nerve to forget. This blue haired girl can be considered as one of the top beauties of our class if we undermine the fact that she is kind of a delinquent. Before I waste any more time and get hanged for my blasphemous crime, I decide to apologize.

"So.."

But before I could say or do anything, I was suddenly interrupted by someone else — specifically by my Kohai.

"Senpai, when did you get so close to her?"

Isshiki asked me something I didn't understand and thus, I couldn't comprehend the meaning behind her question. After all, the only person I am close with is my one and only cute little sister.

"Hikki, that's not fair! ' _You never called me like that'_ "

Yuigahama talked about fairness before muttering something and I hope she wasn't cursing; I already know it was my mistake for forgetting the girl's name.

And the person sitting across the table was red from anger and continued sending me a furious glare as if she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes like Superman! It's okay Yukinoshita, I know that an apology is in order and I will do just tha—

"Hikigaya-Kun, when did you become so bold as to call a girl by her first name? I must inform security so as to keep you in check and give you some moral and ethical training. As you can see, Kawasaki-san is feeling uneasy because of your foolish actions."

What the hell did she just say?! So I didn't call the girl by a wrong name, I actually used her first name. And Kawasaki is her family name. Thanks for the information. Memory Drive (C:) store in Black Lace-san folder.

"I am sorry Kawasaki . . . it slipped out of my tongue."

I really am sorry. Using first names are what riajuu do with their close friends and someone like me trying to do that would gross anyone out. So I know she must be angry at me and, let's not forget, disgusted.

If I was a girl like Kawasaki and someone like me used my first name, I also would have felt grossed out since I never knew Kawasaki any better than what everyone else knew. Wait, did I just call myself gross? Looks like I am getting more conscious of my own self. Need to stop putting myself down as Yukinoshita does that job all fine and good, so no need for the extra work.

.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Kawasaki . . . . . she must be another angle to forgive me so easily. If you need any kind of sacrifice then I will give up my memory of Black Lace as one, so please give me more blessings.

When I glanced in Kawasaki's direction, I could see that she was still uneasy and was fidgeting around like some love-struck girl. If I was a normal boy I would have misunderstood Kawasaki and thought she'd be interested in me, but I've grown up into someone who knows that she's just embarrassed to hear her first name. Now that's something I can understand as a fellow loner.

"Sorry again. So what can I help you with, Kawasaki?" I asked again but with her surname.

"Umm . . . I wanted to ask you in private, so can we talk outside for a little while?"

Okay, would it involve her brother again? If so, then I would rather not accept her request, especially with all that happened today.

"Kawasaki-san, it would be better if you do not remain alone with this beast of a human who may exhibit his savagery once more, at any moment. So you should discuss your request here."

Am I some kind of wild animal? Her list of insults for me is increasing day by day.

"No, it's something I want his help with so.." She stared at me with expectant eyes and, seeing this, I couldn't help but nod.

"Okay, I'll listen to your request," I said, standing up from my seat and moving towards the door.

After a few moments, Kawasaki also stood up and closed the door after following me through it. I could hear a voice calling us to wait but I chose to ignore it since I wanted to finish hearing this request as soon as possible.

After reaching far enough from the club room to some deserted place, I stopped and gave Kawasaki the signal to start talking. Hopefully, people understand that just because I led her to a place this deserted, doesn't mean I am going to do anything.

But there was nothing from her side and I could see a hue of red on her face, mainly because of the sunlight from the setting sun. I was proven wrong as the red on her face was because of her being embarrassed or nervous for some reason; she was playing with her fingers and giving me side glances rather than saying anything. I don't want to sound haughty but is this **that** moment of my life? Is it? Is it finally going to happen? Haha, that was funny. But if it is . . . oh wait, that is impossible, let's not waste time monologuing about that and wait for our shy delinquent to say something.

"Umm do you have any free time next week?"

"Depends?"

"You are also going to take the scholarship exam for cram school?"

"Yes."

How did she know that? Is she stalking me?

"Well, I need your help with information about that, like about the test and preparation as I am not that good."

Ah, so that was it. Now I see why she wanted to talk about this with me alone. Yukinoshita is the topper of our school and comes from a very prestigious family, so she doesn't need a cram school. Hell, if she needed any help in studies, many teachers would roam around her. Kawasaki can't discuss this matter with Yukinoshita as she wouldn't understand her problem and the same goes for Yuigahama because she's Yuigahama. Isshiki is a 1st year and has had almost no contact with Kawasaki, so she wouldn't understand her situation properly thus can't really give any input. Which leaves me as her last choice; the one who gave Kawasaki the idea about the scholarship in the first place.

"It's okay, I don't mind as I would also need to go over it soon. So maybe next week after the assignment is done with, or this weekend if there is time."

Even though I don't like to spend my time outside the home, I needed to do this for extra money. The scholarship helps me with my pocket, so it isn't that bad.

"Is that so? Thank you."

"Ah, it's nothing."

She wore a cheerful smile on her. I can tell that she must have been conflicted for quite a long time after seeing her this happy and relieved over this.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Which cram school are you going with and which subject did you choose?"

That was surprising. I never thought that she or anyone would ask that from me. Maybe it's for a reference, so there's no harm in telling her.

"I chose Humanities and as for cram school I haven't given a thought to it but someplace near my house and school would be nice"

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, that's how it is. So anything else you needed my help with?"

"No, nothing else, just that but wait here for two minutes."

After asking me to wait, Kawasaki went towards the stairs long before disappearing from my sight. Since she asked me to wait, I complied; it's not like I have anything else to do for the time being. Giving some more thought on the matter, I realize that I have yet another job to do. With the word **job** comes the name of a sly fox, Isshiki Iroha. Isshiki helped us not long ago with our club activity and, in return, I have to sacrifice myself. Now I have to prepare for her practice date, help with Kawasaki and also deal with Miura. Can I be any busier than this? Where is my peace of mind and my comfy bed, which I enjoyed during my leave? Is this a punishment for enjoying my alone time too much?

After who knows how much time later, Kawasaki came back with a can in her hand. So, she was just thirsty. Well, I can't do anything about that so I will let her go.

She came to me and started to fidget for no apparent reason. But, in an instant, a godly drink was brought close to my face, the one and only, Max Coffee! Is it for me? Can I take it? Is it free? These were the questions going through my mind which were answered by...

"As thanks."

Kawasaki muttered with a faint voice, which I was able to get due to my superior hearing. One of my 108 Hachiman skills.

"Is that I will take it."

One should not decline others' generosity, especially if it is Max Coffee.

"Okay thanks, I will be going."

"Okay."

Then she was gone her way. And I headed to the clubroom.

'slide'

I opened the door to the clubroom and the occupants of the room were chatting happily.

"Yo." I said to make my presence known.

"Welcome back, Hikki."

"Yahallo Senpai."

What the heck is with this greeting?

"Ara, you are back, Hikigaya-kun. I hope I don't need to call police on you as it seems like everything is alright."

And there it is.

"You don't have to worry. She needed me for some advice and as a reward for helping her, I was given this."

Taking my seat, I put the can that I had received from Kawasaki on the table. Yeah, I remembered her name this time.

All three of them were looking at the can as if they were shown some kind of horrific thing. Yuigahama had some kind of worried face, Yukinoshita looked deep in thought and Isshiki was looking to and fro between the can and me for some time before stopping and going blank.

Well, it didn't matter so I opened the can and emptied it in just one gulp.

"Ah, amazing as usual."

It really is.

I was thinking I'd get a few comments on me drinking Max Coffee but this time they were all just staring at me. This made me feel uneasy, so I opened my book and started reading from where I had left it.

After a few moments, the stares were no more and they all started to talk to each other again. Okay, now this is better.

As I was reading, I came across a point where a new character was introduced. He was blonde and very fiery by nature. He was followed by everyone around him and was like a king. I don't know why but this made me compare him to someone and when that someone came to my mind, I was now gloomy again as the time to meet the Queen was nearing. I coughed before speaking to gather attention to myself.

"Umm, I need to go now. I have to meet with my partner for a class project."

Yukinoshita looked at the clock and gave me a nod.

"Okay Hikigaya-Kun, you may leave."

With that, I started to gather my stuff but before I could finish the task, someone of a foxy nature asked me some questions.

"Partner? Project? What is this, Senpai?"

"Nothing too important to think about. Just an assignment we have to do in pairs and do a presentation on, which will result in a grade added to our report cards and will be reflected on our college applications as well."

"Wah, that **is** something important!"

Yes, it was but, for me, it was just another task that I had to finish.

"I will leave then."

"Bye Senpai."

"Bye Hikki."

"Goodbye, Hikigaya-kun."

I gave them a small wave and closed the door after leaving. Now, I was headed towards the library.

It's been ten minutes past the meeting time and twenty minutes since I had arrived at the school library. And guess what? She's late. But I think since she is Queen Miura for a reason, she is not obliged to be on time even if she set it herself.

After waiting a few more minutes, a lone figure approached the table I was sitting. I could see that person was not in the least happy about the current situation, which was the same for me.

"Ah, so you were here, Hikio."

"Ah, yes."

"Why are you sitting at a table so deep in the library?"

She said with an annoyed voice. Maybe the reason she was late was because we never set the meeting place, other than just a time and "the library", and she couldn't find the table. Hope that wasn't the case. The reason I took this table is because I didn't want anyone to see us together as this would ruin her image which, I believe, she likes very much. Instead of saying that, I answered with—

"Nothing, I just like to sit and read where no one can come and disturb me."

I said with a monotonous voice but that was a mistake. I could see her making a disgusted face due to my antics and she was unwilling to take a seat. But, after fighting her own will, she eventually did and looked at me.

"So, how you want to do it?" Oh, so you're just going to ignore it.

"We need to choose a topic to build off of."

"I was thinking the same, so have you thought of any topics?" Wow, so far so good. It isn't as bad as I thought it would go. At least we are talking.

"Yeah, I have, but I thought I would do it in different circumstances."

Yes, I was thinking that I would get someone who would ignore me as I did the assignment alone and he would present it later. But I don't think Miura would like that.

"Different circumstances?"

"I meant that if was to be partnered with someone else. So, something like that"

"Ah, so you don't like being partnered with me? Just for your information, I don't like it too."

"Sorry, but I didn't mean it like that."

"Be clear about it then."

Wow, she really is as fiery as I expected.

"I have some topics in mind, so if you have some too then lets share and see if you like any."

"Okay."

Wow, I am walking on a thin line and I may get burned at any time.

I took out the page where I shortlisted the topics I found worth my time and that numbered to just three. She also took out her sheet and we exchanged them.

Going through her list, I was impressed with the topics Miura had chosen and the thought process she put behind them. After a couple more minutes of thinking, she put down my sheet and looked at me. Likewise, I also put down her sheet and returned her stare.

"These topics are quite good. Never thought **you** would be one to think of something like these."

Is that so? Well, I knew I'm like that. Hehe, my loner life is a joke.

"I just wanted to do something that interested me. Which are those topics."

"Hmm, these really are good and much better than mine. We should choose one of these for sure."

I felt a blush on my cheeks because my way of thinking was appreciated and complimented.

"B-but yours are also good," I tried to make the atmosphere normal for myself again but that wasn't too good of an idea.

"I know what I wrote, so don't try to appease me."

"Okay," I replied back to her like a pet.

"So you said these interested you but aren't they a little difficult? Are you, by some chance, good at this?"

Wah, is she so intelligent that she deduced this from just a bit of information or was she related to Sherlock?

"I can do a little well on this subject, so I can think about these topics,"

I tried to be as natural as possible and not sound boastful about it.

"Okay, then this may not be as bad as I thought. So which do you think is best?"

This is going much better than I had anticipated as well and I didn't know Miura could be as understanding as she is now. Guess I was wrong, once again.

The topics that I wanted to work on were:

1\. The politics of the warring states.

2\. Japan, a developed nation and what made it one.

3\. Economic and Political relations of Japan with International players, an overview.

All these topics were intriguing and I wanted to share my own thoughts and perspective of what was going through a person's mind when they had to make a decision during that era and whatnot. Which, for a loner like me, is a really good past time and imagining these things is a really easy job.

But the topic that I really like is the second one. We are a developed nation and also held one of top ten economies of the world. We lacked natural resources yet we still somehow made it to the top. I'm both proud and astounded by these facts, which are pretty hard to believe.

"I like the second topic a lot."

"Ah nice, I liked it too. Makes you kind of proud and all, dontcha think?"

Is she casually chatting with me?

"Ah, yes."

"So the topic is decided, let's see what we need to do."

I wanted to finish this assignment thing as soon as possible so I made some notes yesterday, right after thinking up my list of topics. I took out my notebook, turned to the notes pertaining to our chosen topic and put it on the table in front of Miura.

"These are some notes I had prepared. They have some information about Japan's past situations, current events and also possible future aspects."

She took the notebook and went through it for some time. After a few minutes, she eyed me with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Are you really good at this or what? These notes are great."

"I just try my best."

"How well did you score then?"

Oh, she asked me directly. Well, I do like to mention my Modern Japanese score to anyone I can since it feels nice to be good in something.

"I was ranked third this year."

The silence was what came after for a few moments as she showed a look of disbelief but Miura-san—do believe it!

"So you are just after Hayato."

"Yeah, he's better than me."

He is truly what society views as 'perfect', which can't be refuted by someone like myself.

"Yeah, he's really good."

And there was a smile from her this time. I would hate to be Miura because she has very bad luck. She fell in love with a faker who would never return her feelings, unless a miracle occurred.

"Okay, with these notes it'll be easier to lay down a framework. So how will we do this?"

"I will write the assignment and you can do the presentation." Yeah, that's what I had in mind from the start and, if I can do this, it would be good for me. But the Queen seemed to dislike this idea.

"Hah, what do you think I am? I'm not going to just sit, wait and do nothing."

"Ohk" [short form for "oh okay"]

"So, we'll meet every day at this time 'till we finish the project."

Every day? That's too much for me but at least it's better than something like going to her place or mine. For studying purposes, obviously.

"Alright."

After agreeing to meet every day for studying, we discussed what each person will bring to the table for the next day. However, she also said I'd have to participate in the presentation part of the project; I couldn't just refute her at all and had to nod against my own will. Now, this must be what they call oppressive and brutal behaviour.

Luckily we don't have school this Saturday, so we will have two days to work efficiently. With all this sorted out and my survival from this situation ensured, I started to pack my bag to leave but I was stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?" I asked as if I needed her permission.

"Give me your contact info before you leave. I want this to be finished as soon as possible."

So that was it. She is right though, we'll need to be in contact so that we can coordinate properly. With this in mind, I presented her my smartphone which was not met with a good reaction. Isn't how they do this?

She looked at me with a confused face for a bit and then gave me another look that I would rather not tell. But after few moments, she took the phone and started working on it. She entered her number, made a call, saved my number in her cell and returned my phone back without saying anything.

"Okay, bye then." I said to her and left the spot. Hope I did alright and didn't make the devil too angry.

I left the school after taking my bike and felt relieved that Miura wasn't too much of a Fire Queen today.

There wasn't anything interesting happening as I pedalled my way I finally reached it, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Curious, I checked to see what it was about and found a message that I would rather not open.

The name of the sender? Haruno Yukinoshita.

* * *

 **prietar:** Sorry to all the yaoi lover but I am also one of those who doesn't love it. SO don't worry this won't be one of those.

 **NPwall:** Thanks for the support as always.

 **Fanfic Critic:** Thanks for the review and from what I read, it looks like you did readmy story and you didn't hate it. Thanks for reading it. About the matter of my grammar and English, I am being helped with it so hopefully, in future, you don't find it horrendous. So keep reading the story. Which I hope you liked.

 **wildarms13:** Yeah that chapter was posted long ago. So just wait for next chapter to read the continuation of the story from where I had left last time.

 **Mokkel:** Thanks for the support. I will be here with the next chapter by next week so keep reading it.

 **Guest:** I like your enthusiasm. Though you will find it quite later which pair I am going for.

 **Guest:** Sorry if you are a person who isn't able to see the plot and feel like my story is shitty. Well at the least it is not a monstrosity of things which Hikigaya will never do(No offence to other writers). And as for nothing is happening matter. I think something is happening just that my pace is not like others. As I said before I am going for the same rhythm the novel you have read novels the novel you would know this. If not then please try to get used to it. And thanks for supporting the story.


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Thanks for waiting for all this while. The latest chapter is here along with the return of devil. Next chapter will be there not long before, but I promise it will be there soon enough. So, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Part 3**

I was both terrified and shocked to see the "sender" of the message. It's not that I was surprised; with her, you should be used to surprises. The thing is, you get used to her antics and move on to just being filled with terror at what you're going to deal with soon. We last met not even two days ago and she was already missing me! It's not like I feel happy; I'd prefer if she forgot that I even existed.

I unlocked my phone to see the contents of the message she sent me just now.

" _Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun!_

 _Hope you didn't miss me much. If you did—you won't have to wait any longer, let's meet this Sunday in the same café we had that meeting made by destiny._

 _Huuhuu, I am so looking forward to hearing your answer to my question. Hope it's something interesting._

 _So, Hikigaya-kun, don't be late for our lunch date!"_

Do I have a say in this? I think, maybe not? What happened the last time when I said no? Oh yeah, she was ready to kidnap me from my own house. So it's better to go willingly and meet her rather than be kidnapped without my permission. Well, not to say getting kidnapped at your own will even exists... unless you're in some weird Shoujo manga. Anyways, I have another thing to worry about for this weekend.

Oh God, why am I so popular?

After eating dinner, I went to make some progress on the assignment. Even though Miura and I were the last pair to present, we were still required to be up there for ten to fifteen minutes. I should be able to have enough content with Miura to reach that time requirement easily, so, rather than time, it's the quality of the work that we should focus on. However, I would really like it to be exactly ten minutes and not take a single extra second to present.

We decided on what each one was going to do: I was going to work on the historical facts and write about philosophical theories by some historians on the topic while Miura would work on the current and future aspects of Japan's economy. With the world's greatest economies reaching a slowdown, it's no wonder Japan would be also be hit and feel the same heat. Then I will follow up with a conclusion and possible measures to the problems we are facing. I think this division of labour is not bad and I might like it.

I focused on the work ahead of me and added a few extra things on the matter, in case someone didn't like some parts.

The morning classes went on as usual with chattering at an all-time high during the breaks, even after classes were done. Everyone was discussing with their partners about what they did yesterday and how far they have come. However, there were two people who didn't talk with each other about the assignment; one of them was none other than yours truly. Still, it didn't matter much since we would be having that discussion again later at the library. That's what I was instructed to do in the message from the all-powerful.

" _Same time, same place"_

I don't think she messages others in a similar manner. So concise and to the point that I'd say she was a loner if I didn't know any better. As I could tell from messages by Yuigahama and Isshiki, it's different when sending a message to someone you are acquainted with. You're more comfortable with them... sometimes **too** comfortable. All those emojis and flowers thrown around their texts make me cringe and I just wonder how humanity came to this point and where did all of the intelligent homo-sapiens go?

Anyways, since I was asked to show up at the same place and time by the Fire Queen, I'll comply with it. Thus, for now, I went out of the classroom to walk towards the Service Club. However, I remembered that someone asked me to wait for them and I'd rather not see those things go up and down again. It's not that I didn't enjoy the sight but it's just not good for my health. Too much of anything is bad other than Max Coffee, Komachi and Totsuka.

I waited for her at the corner where no one could see me but I knew she'd notice my presence as soon as she arrives.

After waiting for five minutes, I am tapped on my shoulders by a ditzy girl who had a little pout on her face.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I did."

We've been over this. What do you think I was doing here standing alone? Stalking someone?

"Why didn't you wait for me in class?"

Oh, now that's what she meant. It's not that I can't, rather it's that I don't think I should. Everyone in class may know that we are in the same club and that's why Yuigahama talks with me. But if we were to go to the club together, then it would become an issue and I don't wanna worsen Yuigahama's image just by being close to me. Even though I think she might not understand my reasons.

"I don't like getting any attention." Is what I think that can be said with the same meaning but different words.

"Hikki, you are such a worrywart. Well, since it's you, this is better than nothing."

After saying that, she gave me a cheerful smile. It was a beautiful smile, so I had to face the other way to hide the blush on my face. These are the smiles in movies and mangas where a girl steals a man's heart. But worry not my fellow lonermates, I have my defences set at max—so these things just bounce back off me. However, there is a noticeable side effect, since a blush is left behind.

Yuigahama told me about her and Totsuka's assignment topic and the progress they had made. She said that she will be going to his place tomorrow to work on the assignment and then on Sunday he will go to her place. I don't know if she was doing it on purpose to make me jealous or not but I can say for 100% that I would have cried by now if I weren't being strong and used to the pain.

We reached the Service Club and, with a cheerful voice, Yuigahama gave her hello to the President of the club who was immersed in her book.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!"

"Yo," I said, giving my own signature "cheer" along with Yuigahama.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun."

What I saw in front of Yukinoshita was a book about the History of Nobunaga and the Unification of Japan. Maybe this was for her own assignment? Well, it didn't matter to me since there was something else I needed to ask.

"Yukinoshita," I called to get her attention while she was preparing the tea.

"Yes?"

"As you know, we all have this assignment going on and I don't want it to last long enough that either my partner or I would be forced to work on it at each other's houses. So I was wondering if I could take leave for a few days 'till the assignment is finished? So that I can work in school with my partner and we wouldn't need to resort to what I just said?"

I knew that Miura would never invite me to her place and I also think she wouldn't want to come to my place either; I knew for sure I didn't want her there. So it would be better if we were able to finish the matter at school.

She thought for a while, looked over her own material, glanced at Yuigahama and then went to back to thinking. I hope that whatever her response is, it's not negative.

"Hmm, perhaps we should take a break for a few days until our assignments are completed. I think even Yuigahama-san would need more time to do it."

Oh, so it was because of Yuigahama. She knows that the one with the least probability of finishing the assignment on time is her and if the club was to go on, she would still come and not say a word. She is just the kind of person to do that, so it's better to decide this unanimously. Nice, Yukinoshita-san.

"I was also thinking that we should hold off club time. I mean, we're all busy and we have to present it in just a few days too."

So Yuigahama had thought about it too, I guess she isn't that much of an airhead as I thought.

"I think we should," I said that to restate my position on the matter.

"Okay, then we will be off through next Wednesday and the club will reopen on Thursday."

That's fair for me and Yuigahama nodded to it as well; with this, the matter was settled. Now time to have some snacks and tea with Pan-san the panda.

I also took out my project work and started going through it to check if there were any mistakes or if there were some things that shouldn't belong in here. Oh, well I guess there's nothing objectionable here, includinglike my love letter to Totsuka.

We worked quietly with Yuigahama, at times, asking about what she should do and what some things meant. She was trying her best and so, I tried to help her as much as possible. As I said, I 'tried' since Yukinoshita practically answered all of her inquiries. It was almost time for the meeting and I moved to pack my stuff. Yuigahama understood why and didn't say a word but Yukinoshita had something to say.

"Where are you going?"

"To continue working on the assignment as my partner asked to meet at this time."

"Is that so, then I can't do anything about that."

"Ah, thanks."

"Just for their safety, make certain that the meeting place is not secluded and there are people around or, rather, there is security watching you."

Am I a criminal? Maybe I am since I was given those cold, mocking eyes of her as a punishment. And does she know I am working with a girl? Well, it doesn't matter in the least.

"Thanks for your concern Yukinoshita-san but I was given permission by the police to roam around."

Seriously, just because my eyes are like that of drunkard, homeless man, it doesn't mean I am a creep. I even take secluded routes because I don't like to meet people.

I packed my things and started to go my way.

"Well, see you next Thursday."

"Hikigaya-kun, wait a minute."

I was stopped by the call of the Ice Queen... I think I need a new nickname for her. It feels stale calling her this again and again. Any ideas, guys?

"Yes?"

"I need you alone... for a minute."

"Is that so? Then let's go."

We walked out of the room leaving Yuigahama alone and wondering about things I myself would like to know the answers to, regarding what Yukinoshita had in store for me.

After walking for some time, we reach a rather secluded place—one of the things she had cautioned me about just a few minutes ago. Looks like she isn't heeding the warning she gave me herself.

"Hi-Hikigaya-kun," she fumbled at my name. It's not that hard to pronounce, is it?

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Here I am, sitting alone in the library waiting for her highness Miura since she is late yet again. And I know you are wondering what it was that happened before with Yukinoshita. So get off your high horses as it was nothing like you imagined.

She wanted to go shopping with me on Monday and why is that it had to be me? Because she didn't want to make any trouble for Yuigahama since she had her assignment and she couldn't go with her partner because that person lives far from her place. Leaving me "the one who has all the free time and nothing of worth to do" or maybe she thinks I am competent enough to handle both?

"Hikio, you're sitting here again?"

I was brought back to reality by the voice of Miura, who had just arrived. Miura took the seat opposite to me and took out her materials. Based on the amount of books and number of papers on the table, she must have worked quite hard. It's good that she is competent; it makes it worthwhile to bear all the insults.

"Again, I like to work where no one can disturb me."

"Good enough. So, I tried to work on a few things…"

Miura told me about the progress she made and also about things that she thinks would be good to add for the presentation.

Truthfully, the amount of work she wanted to do was too much but I couldn't say that to her while she was speaking. You shouldn't disturb your boss while they are talking unless you have a death wish. Miura wrapped up her to-be presentation and gave me the opportunity to express my views on it.

"Miura, there is too much that you wish to do and we have a limited scope so we need to be concise and clear about the topic."

I told her what I felt was wrong with what she wanted to include in her part of the presentation. Although there were many topics she included that felt redundant but I didn't have the guts to say it like that.

"...You're right. I also felt that there was too much and I was getting confused over what to begin with and which of these I should choose for the presentation."

Beginning a topic and then concluding it are the two of the hardest parts of a presentation and essay. That's why I had asked to work on these two parts myself so as to make it easier for us. But it looks like she is having difficulty with the beginning of her own parts.

It's nothing to be surprised about since current education is usually never designed to teach us these things. Generally speaking, education of this world fails to achieve its goal as it tries to centralize everything with just standardized tests for every student. This is a problem since students themselves either have different skills or learn differently from one another.

It's like asking every animal in the jungle to take an exam where the ones to climb the tree fastest will get the highest scores. So, no matter what, a fish will always lose and a monkey will always be at the top — then the fish will be named the dunce of the class while the genius monkey will gloat about it. But if we change it to a swimming contest, the same monkey will perform badly whereas the fish will win it by a long shot. This is a major failure of our education system which makes everyone fight on a similar platform rather than let each and everyone choose what they wish to do. It's no wonder why there are so many cases of NEETs and high numbers of people requiring counseling. This can also be explained using Hikigaya Hachiman's academic life as an example. I mean, why is there a need for him to take exams for either Mathematics or Science? I digress.

"I think we should try to make the presentation without breaks. Like it should flow from one point to another and have transitions rather than jumping quickly in between."

I don't know what I may have said but Miura was looking at me with a dark expression along a big "?" on her face. Maybe she wasn't able to comprehend my words properly?

"I meant to say our presentation should look continuous."

"Say it like that."

"Ah, sorry."

I should be careful with her; I have no idea when she'd use her fire breath against me. I don't want to experience what Ash did when he was shown love by his Charizard. Although, in this case, it would be out of animosity rather than love.

I suggested that she start her beginning from when I end with my speech about the history of early Japanese development. This will definitely give it a feel of continuity. Miura gave me an understanding nod and asked where I would end my topic. Since I had taken this scenario in my list of future debacles, I gave her a brief overview of how I will start with my own presentation and what points I will end and also where she should start.

Miura had another moment of silence and a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Hikio, you may look an idiot but it looks like if you try—you can do it."

"Thanks?"

I really didn't know if I should say thanks to her or feel sorry for myself. But I will take that as a compliment. This is the best thing I have heard from her, so it's better to take in this 'nice' attitude of hers as much possible before she goes back to her usual self.

After talking about how we would give the presentation, I brought up my progress to the table. I explained the parts I was finished with and what I still needed to do. Since there will also be a question and answer session, she also needed to know this stuff.

We had a long discussion before it was time to head home. I packed my things and stood up. Miura was, for some reason, packing slowly without any hurry. I didn't want to disturb her so I tried to leave first.

"Hikio, wait."

Didn't I say I tried?

"Yeah?"

"I think we will need to do some extra work even after the school's closing time. I was thinking we should work extra time starting on Monday."

Monday? As impossible as it may seem, I actually had plans made for that day... even though I was coerced into them.

"Sorry, but there is something that I am occupied with for that day."

"Really?"

"I am really busy."

"How about Sunday?"

"Nope, sorry."

Why do I have to go through this? It felt like being questioned by your mother for something that wasn't even your fault to begin with.

"That means we'll have to do this extra work by phone for those two days. Then we'll meet up and do our work again on Tuesday."

"That's good for me."

Wow, that went well. For a moment I thought she was going to ask me invasive questions like an old lady I know (an image of someone with a white coat came into the mind of Hikigaya Hachiman at that moment).

"Okay, then I will see you on Monday."

"Goodbye."

It was still really a wonder for me to share a goodbye with Miura. I have never been good with someone from the opposite sex, especially one from the upper social class of the school.

Miura left before me while I followed her more than ten steps behind. I never wanted anyone to think we were together or even let Miura think I was following her. In a way, I **was** following her since we both had to leave the school through the same path.

I took my bike from the racks and started pedalling towards home.

It's been quite a ride this week and I hope it's over as I don't want any more surprises or falls. I would really love a smooth ride without any twists and turns.

 **Sunday.**

The last two days went by like a breeze of air and the dreaded Sunday arrived along the meeting with Yukinoshita Haruno.

I was so busy yesterday that I totally forgot about the meeting with Haruno-san but, somehow, she knew that I would. So she sent me not one but five messages regarding the meeting. Well, in her defense, I ignored the first few messages but I couldn't sit relaxed after that fifth one and had to reply.

I was getting ready to leave wearing the best clothes I had for an outing. Why? Because I was asked by the devil herself to do so. I still don't know why I needed to wear my good clothes for a lunch at that café. Haruno-san wouldn't give me a straight answer but her request wasn't harmful, just annoying, so I obliged and cleaned up nicely.

Komachi has her last exam today and she told me that yesterday was another good day. I hope she gets accepted into Sobu High but if, by some bad luck, she doesn't then I want her to get into her second school choice. She's been working hard these past months and I don't want that to go to waste. I still remember that I have to give her a treat for getting up to this point and, being the good brother that I am, I would do my best for Komachi.

Even Miura has been trying her best with the assignment. She called me a number of times to ask for recommendations on things like books, websites and other related topics to make her part as good as I would. Since she was trying hard, I could not be lazy. Thus, I worked the last two days diligently and was able to complete half of the tasks at hand. Two more days and our assignment, along with the presentation, would be ready. Hopefully my work will be good enough to satisfy my partner as it wouldn't be a good deal for me to disappoint her.

After checking myself once again to see if I looked alright and if I had all the items needed for a possible escape, I headed out.

I waited for Haruno-san, who was late. But can I really say that she's late since we never actually set an exact time to meet? Not that it matters to me, rather, I hope she ends up canceling the appointment so that I could have peace of mind.

She asked me to give her an answer to her earlier question. The question that made me contemplate for many long hours and even made me question my own actions. I don't know what to reply to her but she may not like whatever I have ready. I have been cursing youth for the past couple of years and even disputing the meaning of friendship. I have loathed the idea of change since to change is to run from your past and that's something I never wanted to do. But... I know I'm not the same as I was before, even I can tell that much. I never considered anyone to be my friend since no one wanted me as one. Since that was always the case, why am I thinking about Yukinoshita and Yuigahama as my friends? Even though I have been rejected by Yukinoshita twice already, why am I so focused on the idea of being friends with her? She made it clear that it'd be impossible for us to be friends, meanwhile Yuigahama and others I've met never said anything about the matter. Well, at least Totuska has graced me with his friendship—Zaimokuza is different case so let's not talk about him.

Those guys I heard before in the school bathroom were talking about how I may spoil the air around both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita if I stay in their surroundings, so do I even have the right to say that I am their friend? Will others accept it? Usually if someone from a higher caste tries to befriend someone from a lower caste, they're considered to be kind and benevolent while the latter gets fingers pointed at them and called creepy and unworthy, or a nuisance. I have been called that for many years and I don't wish to experience it anymore. But is it in my hands? I don't know the answer to this…

"Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun!"

While I had been stuck thinking at the crossroads, a devil came by to take me to the afterlife. But this devil was so beautiful that anyone would willingly go with them. She was wearing a beautiful blue frock that showed her gorgeous features and accentuated her figure perfectly. The white sweater resonated with her glowing skin and the long leather boots made her look like a model. If I was someone who didn't know how she behaved, I would have fallen for her beauty without a doubt. All eyes in the café were now on her and I was also stunned for a moment there because of her mesmerizing beauty. I never knew that one's clothes could have that much of an impact.

"Y-Yo," I stuttered because I lost my focus.

"How do I look, Hikigaya-kun?"

I was asked a question which had no answer other than 'beautiful', but I didn't have the courage to say that to her.

"Y-you look good," I averted my eyes as I couldn't bring enough courage to look at her while saying that.

"Hehe thanks, even though you should have said that I looked beautiful but I will take that for now."

Haruno-san gave me a beautiful smile while looking at me. It made me feel self-conscious and I had to avert my eyes once **again** to hide my flushed face.

"So Hikigaya-kun, are you ready to go to our destination?"

I kind of knew that we weren't going to have lunch in the café and there was a bigger reason why she asked me to get dressed. It must be because she had another fancy location in mind.

'Nod'

I gave her a nod, indicating that I was ready to follow her through the path to hell only if she'd bring me back later, safe and sound.

I paid the bill for my coffee and came out of the café to see a black Sedan parked with an old butler standing beside it. As Haruno-san came into his view, the old butler opened the door for her to enter. It was amazing to see this in front my eyes, as I had only seen this type of lifestyle happen in movies and books. After taking a seat, Haruno-san looked my way and signaled me to join by tapping on the empty space next to her. Not wanting to delay anymore, I took my seat and Butler-san closed the door.

After getting in the car himself, he put his seatbelt on and started to drive. It looks like Haruno-san had already told her destination to Butler-san.

"So Hikigaya-kun, how has your school life been nowadays?"

She asked me a normal question about my life—maybe she asked me this because she wanted a small topic for our conversation to start off of?

"I have been so busy that now I understand how corporate workers feel."

"Haha, that's so you."

She laughed at my silly whining about my busy life. I also would have laughed at it if I was in her shoes. Ah... those legs look nice in them.

"So what's keeping you busy?"

"There's this assignment that we have to submit along with a presentation, so everyone is busy and I am busier than all of them."

"So Shizuka-chan still gives out those kinds of assignments."

"Those assignments?" I asked at her confusing statement, as it seems that Haruno-san herself was given this before.

"Yeah, we were asked to do same thing in our second year. It was a new idea from Shizuka-chan; she wanted to introduce something that would help students in the future since she was also made a new guidance counselor. So she created this assignment and put two random people in groups because it would help them learn to cope with unknown future situations in the future. Shizuka-chan looked so cute while explaining all of this."

No wonder Hiratsuka-sensei was smiling when she was explaining this to us too. This assignment is a part of her legacy that the whole school has been following for almost five years and may continue doing well in the future. It's not a bad idea from my perspective, which makes it hard to believe that this was her creation.

"So that thing is still going on—that's nice to hear. It brings back some memories."

She smiled while saying that and had a longing look in her eyes, maybe she was remembering her school days? One thing for sure is that she must have been very popular.

"We have arrived," Butler-san said that after parking the car.

He got out of the car to open the door for Haruno-san and I followed her out. She thanked Butler-san and so did I before he got back into the car and drove away.

"Hikigaya-kun, this place isn't too fancy so I think it will suit your taste."

I looked for a bit at the building we were going to enter and it actually didn't look high class at all, rather it was a place where you could enjoy a nice atmosphere while having a meal. While I was thinking this, Haruno-san took one of my arms and held it with her own. I was embarrassed to see this but the culprit was smiling and I couldn't do anything, especially since she enjoyed flustering others by doing stuff like this on a whim.

We went inside the restaurant and it had a nice ambience as I thought it would. We took our seats after asking for a table for two.

"You see, I found this place just for you. It's a good spot for you to go on a date with Yukino-chan."

She nonchalantly looked at me with a giddy smile after saying all of that and I felt pretty embarrassed for a couple of reasons. Even though I have been teased with the same words before and got used to them, sitting across from someone like her still made me quite nervous. The other reason was because everyone was looking at her and then at me. They must be thinking 'how the hell is someone like him with a person such as her?'. Guess what? I don't know how either. No one knows what she wants other than herself.

"Yeah, it's a nice place and calm too."

Yeah, even with everyone here, it wasn't bad. I liked the atmosphere and there were tables for loners too—this place is amazing. When we were at the counter I saw a section of the restaurant with tables protruding from the walls and a chair to go with them. It was the perfect place for someone like me. No one would be able to see me and neither would they disturb me.

"And not only that, this place is nearby Sobu High and some malls. So when you wish to go for a lunch date or something like this, why don't you bring Yukino-chan here? Or, rather, I say you should bring her here tomorrow."

She knows. The devil knows all the secrets. How?

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh that, Yukino-chan told me. We are bonding nowadays, you see. She's so cute when we talk about you."

Yukinoshita talks with her. Now that's a surprising development and a happy one I guess. So for Yukinoshita to also talk about her shopping outing with me is no wonder but I think, Haruno-san, you still have the wrong idea. When you two talk about me, she wouldn't act cute—rather she would be like a machine gun spouting every insult she could find in her Yukipedia.

"It's not a date. We are going out for some shopping and I may also need some materials for the assignment, so it is mutually beneficial."

"That's what everybody says."

Before I could issue a retort to her, the waiter had arrived to take our order.

"What would you like Hikigaya-kun?"

I looked through the menu and saw something really good. I told the waiter what I wanted and, after few moments, Haruno-san also gave her order. I was surprised to see that the prices were quite flexible for many types of customers. Even students with their low pocket money could enjoy their time here without making it too hard on their wallet. I definitely would like to come here again. Why not bring Komachi here for her treat? That would be great.

"What's the topic you chose for your assignment?"

"Japan—A developed nation and what made it one."

"That's a good one! If you need any help with it you can ask this Onee-chan."

"I am fine for now. We may be able to finish it without a hitch and soon enough with the pace we're going now, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Ooh so cool, Hikigaya-kun. I like this confident side of you."

This woman, she will never stop teasing me.

Our order arrived after few more minutes of her continuous teasing. I am not Nishikata, Takagi-san, so please find someone else.

I took a bite from my teriyaki salmon. Since Haruno-san said that she'd treat me, I won't make her embarrassed and eat my fill. I also order some chicken wings which even Haruno-san was enjoying. The main course was tasty, the side dishes and salad it came with added to the overall deliciousness of the lunch. I really enjoyed the food and have I mentioned how beautiful Haruno-san looked? How all the glares in the restaurant were still boring a hole into me?

"So Hikigaya-kun, I think now I would like to know the answer to the question I asked you last time—if you're ready to tell me."

* * *

 **Sage the Mystic Haven:** Yeah they attended the cram school, but it was a coincidence. So, this time it won't be one, because of Kawasaki. As for her name, Hikigaya will never forget it ever.

 **TheLaughungStalkGuy:** You did it for sure, past year. So here is something you never read.

 **BlackPsych:** Thanks for the help and I will try to satisfy your curiosity in future, so hang in there.

 **NPwall:** Thanks.

 **wildarms13:** Haruno is gonna tease him like you tease your friends when the crush passes through or even worse than that.

 **jminator:** Thanks

 **The Quotable Patella:** Yes you did certainly last year.

 **prietar:** You will like Kawasaki more in next chapters.


	12. Chapter 4 Part 4

**Sorry for not being able to post any update lately. But I have an exam in 5 weeks and I have been very busy. So the updates maybe monthly or a little slower than that. This is a much better chapter than the previous one so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **Answer** , it is something one is obligated to give if he or she is asked a question. But it's not always necessary, as the question may be something which you don't know the answer to or don't wish to answer. Like what is gravity? How does it work? Where does it originate? Or why is Hikigaya Hachiman a loner? Oh, wait everyone knows the answer to the last one. But what if the answer is something which you don't even have the confidence in, that is it is the right one or wrong, or if you even understand the question in the first place.

"So Hikigaya-kun I think I would like to know the answer to the question if you are ready to tell me."

"What if I say I am not?"

"Hue hue, then I would be interested in what you would say nonetheless."

So no matter what I have to give her an answer? This just seems like being interrogated by the police for answers which you don't know the answers to. There are three questions in the world which encompass the whole world questions-"why, what and how". The roots of science and mathematics are based on these 3 questions and everything in this world can be explained by the answers to these. So maybe why I am a loner and Haruna-san a such a tease, may as well be answered. But I am stuck with one of these, that is, "why". Why I went out of my way and out of character to help Yukinoshita Yukino, the little sister of the devil in front of me.

"It's not anything interesting but something that everyone says. I think of her as a friend and it is a duty of a friend to help them when they need it."

I said that nonchalantly as I knew it wouldn't help fill her appetite for interesting things.

"Friend is that the answer you came upon? Haha, you are a funny one Hikigaya-kun."

She started to laugh at my answer which seemed too silly to her in a way. Everyone stared at her but she didn't give an ounce of interest(f**ks) to anyone. Soon the aura around her changed as she stopped her laughter and stared at me with intimidating eyes. The eyes lost their colour and I could see the darkness in them. Not that darkness(Konosuba). I am scared now.

"Do you even have friends Hikigaya-kun?"

She struck at my most sensitive topic. Do you know, how conscious I am about that?

"I think I have one, at least." Hmm, I think I do if I count Zaimokuza? Can I? Should I?

"So that's your excuse, ahh? And here I thought you would proudly profess your love for my cute little sister. Oh, how she would be disheartened to hear this. Now I won't be able to show my face to her. Hikigaya-kun…"

She pointed at me with her fingers and a cute smile on her face.

"Y-yes"

I was surprised to see that she didn't pry or force me to give an answer satisfactory to her. I was confused at the change in her. Since long before she hasn't been acting like she had been since the last time we met. I don't know the reason, but whatever it is, it's better than her previous self.

" **Take responsibility**. OKAY." She proclaimed that a little louder catching the eyes of the standbys and the stares of hate and jealousy directed towards me. While I could do nothing but stare at her with a face which may as well be called a tomato. And I really hate tomatoes.

"Wh-what are you saying?" (B-baka)

"I mean since I was unable to make you confess now, my poor little sister will hate me and I don't want to be hated. So, you need to take responsibility."

"Can't you say that from the beginning."

I heaved a sigh and regained my posture and wit. It really is hard to get along with her and the teasing. I don't know how Nishikata was able to marry Takagi like that. Or how he was able to create such a cute daughter. My condolences to you brother.

"And it's not like that, between us. So you should stop doing this, or she would really start hating you."

"Hehe, I really like this side of you."

What the hell is she saying? Girls are really scary, especially as beautiful as her.

"Looks like the date wasn't a complete failure. I got to see that you have changed a little. It may become much more interesting to watch you both grow from sidelines for now. So I hope you don't miss me much. But I would come visit you sometimes."

"It would be better if you didn't."

"Oh ho, acting tsun are we Hikigaya-KUN."

 _Blush_

"It's nothing like that."(B-baka)

I hate Tsunderes. They act cold towards the one they like because of their inability to be honest towards their love interest and their own feelings. They abuse them, beat them and what not. If I were one of the mc characters, I would think they really hated me and I would never go near them unless necessary. Alas, I am not the MC. He is a fool who lets these things go on and even rejects the other girls who love him and are honest with him. But he chooses the tsundere girl, who will abuse him in future too. I think they all are really Masochist. Like Raku and Chitoge.

….

After that, we sat there quietly for some time and ate some desserts, with Haruno-san exclaiming how good the taste of her chocolate pastry was. The chocolate remained on her lips and then using her tongue she wiped it out just like that. All the eyes of male bystanders were glued to her and I could understand the feelings of them. After wiping the chocolate from her lips she slowly gulped it down. I can swear on Komachi and my Hachiman 108 skills that I could hear everyone gulping together with her. As I was also looking at the beauty of this moment which usually happens only in movies or mangas, I found that I was one of the most important piece of this, as it was me who was the cause of this moment. If I had not agreed to meet with her, no one would have been able to experience this.

 _1 point achieved_

 _Achievement Unlocked: Make people jealous of you by being with a hot girl._

With all the gazes and such a stimulation in front of oneself makes it very hard to eat. Thankfully Haruno-san finished her plate, while, I was done very quickly with my dessert, especially due to the nervousness of the situation.

The waitress came with the bill and Haruno-san paid with her Credit Card. I wasn't surprised to see that what she owned was a Platinum card, not that I am complaining but it's something I may never own in life or rather I wouldn't want to own it. It is a very hectic thing and if someone stoles it, you may lose good of money in the bank and nights of sleep with stress.

"Thank you for coming to our restaurant, next time when you both come here for your date, you can also order the couple's special menu. It's oriented towards the couple with special services along with the pictures of the date."

The waitress cheerfully explained something after handing me a menu for couples special which included all the activities they would provide. Like dishes to share and feed each other, drink for two persons, special space to spend the date away from all the eyes. Hey, that's a good thing for me. I should book this when I want to get away from life.

The thing with airheaded or clueless people is that they are unable to comprehend the situations easily, like my face being redder than the magma which could blow at any moment, whereas the other person in question was enjoying the reaction of mine and the misunderstanding of miss clueless-san.

"No, she is not-" I tried to clear the misunderstanding that we were a couple and second thing about us ever coming here again.

But as I have said before too, I tried.

"Ooh, isn't that great **Hachi-man**. We should try this next time. Thank you waiter-san."

"Ah-ah?"

"Then we should get going now otherwise it would be late. Let's go **Hachi-man**."

"Thank you for your patronage." The waitress thanked us, but I was being thankful at all. Especially with the current situation. I am no good with these two sisters.

Haruno-san will probably be death of me. No wonder she is hated by her sister. If in last half an hour she made me lose my comfort and calm so many times, it would have been like a hell for Yukinoshita, spending last 15 years with her. I have new found respect for Yukinoshita now. I should start calling her the "The great Queen of Ice" from now on.

"It wasn't that much a hell you know."

Can she read my mind? Scary, she is much more scarier than dreaming about a missed exam.

"You are very easy to read. That's why I enjoy seeing your reactions."

I don't know if this is a defect in my Hachiman skill-set of 108, but it has been quite ineffective against 3 people: My mother, Komachi and Haruno-san. I don't mind former two, but I don't want anything to deal with the later. Alas, there are things one can only wish.

After making a little more fun of me, we took our seat in the car which was parked long before we came here. It's amazing to see this thing happen, no matter how many times. This time round Haruno-san wasn't much chatty but she looked relieved for some reason. Looking at her expression I could make her that she was happy and content with her situation, whatever it was.

"You know, Hikigaya-kun, I am starting to like this new and confident Yukino-chan. Though one can say that the change in her was abrupt, if I think about it, it really wasn't. She had been changing a little day by day, opening herself to others and letting others to understand her, being able to express her views or being able to listen to others. Before she didn't have these qualities. But now I can see whatever she does, she tries to do what she wants. I can feel her essence in every step she takes and not like trying to follow a path or someone. I understood these, even though they were a little late, but as they say better late than never. It's amazing how much she changed, you could even say that she evolved into a new person when she faced our mother and for that I am happy."

Is Yukinoshita a Pokemon or Digimon? Doesn't matter for now, as I am starting to see a new side of Haruno-san. The sisterly side of her, which even Yukinoshita may not be aware of. She may act cold and calculating but she is also caring for her sister. She once said not to read to much into things during the cultural festival, but I can for a certainty say that she acted as a villain for Yukinoshita to surpass her. As Haruno-san could be called alter ego of their mother. So, defeating Haruno-san would make Yukinoshita a bit more capable of facing against their mother. But Yukinoshita baffled Haruno-san by surpassing not just her.

"I was really surprised to see Yukino-chan being like that on that day."

The day she faced her mother. I can understand your feelings; I was also surprised to see her like that.

"That moment I thought I accomplished what I wanted to do and it felt really good, but then I felt lonely after some time. Like I lost my mission for my life and I was left without a goal or the kind."

Aren't you being like a tragic manga character, who killed their enemy and now they don't know what to do? But I didn't stop her to retort that. I don't wish to become like Kazama giving tsukkomi on everything.

"It's not like I am happy for her coming out of her shell. But I am afraid, that she may lose her way in between her journey."

Well, she is directionless so her losing her way shouldn't be surprising.

"She has been able to grow because of the pillars in her life. The important and special people in her life and also her Service club. She fought for her freedom to choose so to remain with you and to save the Service club. But what if that is taken away from her? What do you think will happen to her? What if the pillars supporting her one day are no more? What do you think will happen to her? Thinking about these makes me fearful of what she would become. She may look like this but she is very weak, and when she loses something as important as this she may return back to her previous weak self or even worse. That is what I fear. So Hikigaya-kun, I want you to help her whenever possible."

She looked very serious while she asked me to help Yukinoshita. But I am not someone who will just help anyone even specially Yukinoshita.

"Yukinoshita-san, you don't have to tell me to help her. Or rather you should stop demeaning Yukinoshita. She is not as weak as you make her out to be. She may be a coward who is afraid of ghosts and being left alone, but she is isn't a weakling who when left alone will sit in a corner and wait for her, rather she would face whatever difficulties and throw some of the ghosts around." I still remember the sight Yukinoshita in that Judo match and the pain too.

I may have thought of her as perfect human being before, but during the time I spent with her in the Service club, I was able to see her when she was weak, lost and being a crybaby too, but she was able to forthcome all those difficulties, some alone and some with little push, but she herself did them.

"So, don't go treating her like a weakling and demean the hardships she went through to change herself for better or worse. She is who she is due to her ability to face everything honestly. So, even if her special place is lost she won't lose herself. You should believe in her. That's why I will not always help her, as that would be an insult to her."

One should not take others for granted and neither should one take himself or his action for granted. As what he/she may be doing may be as good intent but it may not be perceived same by the other party. Just like what Batman said before he went into hiding. He saved the masses but he was hated for one or the other reason and he accepted all the hate as that made the public focus on him only and unite.

Similarly in this world, one must tread carefully as their action will not always be taken in good light. So, if I or Yuigahama were to try and help Yukinoshita at every obstacle she faced that would make her dependent on us and she may feel inferior to us, just like she used to against her sister.

While I was thinking all these things as it was too silent, so to find the reason for it, I looked towards Haruno-san. What I found was a face with a surprised look.

"W-why are you staring like that?"

"Nothing important, just that I was surprised by what you said. It looks like I need to give more credit and trust to my little sister, as there is someone who believes in her and watches her very **closssely** …Huehue."

She said something embarrassing with a disgusting laugh the villains do to accompany it.

"Look who's talking. From what I heard it looks like there was someone a really good actor who had been trying to be a villain from the start." Just like Lelouch V Britania at the end of the anime.

"What if all I said before was a lie, didn't you just say I was a really good actor?"

"Then you should really try for movies."

"Oh ho, are you trying to hit on me?" Oh no, I don't want any rejection now.

"I mean if that was the case then you really are a great actor and a very good liar, but I think I am not that bad observer to not see these things."

"Hehe, you really are great. Well, Onee-san wants a promise from you."

Suddenly both of my hand were cupped by Haruno-san.

"Will you not please tell what happened today to Yukino-chan?"

"O-okay."

"Now that's a good little brother there." I am not your brother.(Like a Tsundere he is 'with a little hmph there')

…...

We arrived at the café we had met for this outing.

"Should I drop you to your house?"

"No, I would be good from here on."

I didn't want anyone from my neighbourhood to spread any kind of rumours.

The Butler-san parked the car just outside café and then opened the gate for her highness. I followed suit and then I found myself free from all the shackles. It looks like I can feel how the little birds feel when they learn to fly. It must be the same feeling as me being free from Haruno-san.

"I hope you enjoyed today's date Hikigaya-kun as I liked it."

"It wasn't that bad." Truthfully I enjoyed it a little. If I lied about it, it wouldn't be a good gesture towards my host.

"Hehe, that's what I like about you. You are so unfazed most of the times but these bashful moments leak out from time to time."

"Who is being bashf-"

Before I could continue I was pulled by Haruno-san towards her and " _chu"_. I could feel a soft and warm feeling on my right cheek. After the soft sensation parted it left a red tomato behind who couldn't utter anything after that.

"I enjoyed myself quite a lot. So, take this as a reward. If I did anything more Yukino-chan would get angry at me."

Before I could come back to my composed self, she had done the deed and went off to her car.

"Hikigaya-kun, take care of Yukino-chan when I am not there to look out for her."

She waved a goodbye and went her way with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Who would look after that who?"

I asked the question to myself when the image of Yukinoshita came into my mind. I don't think she needs someone to look after her unless it is to defend maidens from being preyed upon. She has already made Muira cry twice. And if Muira is easy for her, then there's no one at her mercy.

…...

I returned home with a great place for our date in mind, that is Komachi and mine. I would take her to treat her there. Maybe next weekend. She would be delighted that her brother knows a good place like that, and I will also be able to make little more of those rare Hachiman points.

…...

Yesterday Komachi kept asking me how the date went and all sorts of things, like how I behaved and all. But the answer to that was simple, that is, it wasn't a date.

Today the class went on as usual. There were others being noisy and some were Tobe. So it wasn't that annoying but I like silence so it was a bit annoying.

I was packing my stuff before leaving for Library, but I was disturbed by a pink head.

"Hikki. How is it going?"

"I think it's going well. I am still alive and without any injuries or mental scar for now. How about your and Totsuka's assignment?"

"We are doing good and looks like Sai-chan is great with these things, so I won't have to worry much."

No wonder he was selected as the captain of the Tennis club. If he didn't have the qualities like these he would have been just a shy cute boy. I could see that he was good at facing these situations during the class marathon.

"That's good to hear, that Totsuka is able to use the unused machinery. So, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

I don't want my Totsuka to suffer from this idiot's mistakes.

"' _Unused machinery'_ , I don't get what you are talking about. But, thank you for that."

"No worries. Well, I need to go now."

"Okay take care."

It's good that she is able to do her work without any help. She must be working hard in her own way, so as not to make Yukinoshita or maybe even me worry about her.

For the first time in all these days, Muira was very quick as she was just 2 minutes late or rather I was 2 minutes early. As they say; ladies are always on time, it's their make-up which is screws things around.

She didn't say hi or anything like that, rather she just began taking out the materials and books from her bag. Following her lead, I also took the work I had been working hard on past two days.

"So, I was thinking that we should….."

Miura asked me many things. I could derive that she had been working on this honestly. Since her topic was the current situation of the economy of Japan. So, without mention of the world's greatest economies and future giants, our assignment would be incomplete. It is said that when US's economy feels cold the whole world sneezes. And adding China and India into the mix as two of current growth centres of the world's economy, it will become a complex and too bulky. But without the mentions of these and the trade aspects between these countries, we can't say that our project is complete. So I asked her to just mention some of the important International trade organization, which we were a member of, along with these countries. Like TPP, G20, WTO, IBRD, etc.

As for my project, I had to add the negative aspects of our past rule and the atrocities that were done by our forefathers along with the greatness of them. Since we should never see only the white side of someone. Because ignoring that black side means to ignore their existence as a whole. Just like my loner past.

Just like in relationships, the people are fake the countries in past or even today, are like a bitch. They try to swoon over the rich and powerful, but in reality, they are afraid of them, afraid to be isolated or hated by them. As the whole world will isolate you then. And the power that defines a country in today's world is the power of trade and military. We may not be the most powerful in terms of military power but our past has seen many accolades for our economy boom and Naval supremacy.

"Wow, so the countries in past were like these. So, just to get their benefit they befriended them but when they were not useful anymore, they threw them away."

That is what we call human nature. Just in past Great Britain colonized almost all the world, even the one and only Super Power(USA) is the child of that process. But they colonized the world for one and only one reason; to suck the people and the land of their resources, money and pride. After they were done with them they left it or were forced to leave. Even Japan attacked the US, as he saw fit during the commotion of WWII, but the retaliation from the US saw one of the biggest destruction in the human history.

"It's the human nature. They are crafty, and mostly work on the basis of the benefit they could gain."

"But not all of them are like. There are many who spent their lives working for others."

Yeah, there are many like that, but that's 1 in 10,000 or even more than that.

"There are many people on the surface who act like that, but there is only 1 out of 10s of thousand who really is like that. As when faced with a difficult situation they are the first ones who will abandon the ship first and leave others behind. They try to act good towards everyone, even if they don't wish to. It's because they themselves are afraid of not being liked by everyone. Thus they create a persona of being a nice guy or girl. But in reality, they are just fake."

Just like one person I know. " _I am not as nice as you think"_. I still remember what he said to me not long ago. And I know that he knows he will be one of those who won't be there when needed. I don't know what happened with Yukinoshita and Hayama in past, but I am pretty sure that he was the one who ran away from her leaving her all alone.

Miura was thinking hard about this matter and being her senpai in the field of human relations and their true nature, I should give few more words to her.

"It's just I said before, it's in human nature. You can take an example of the school. People make cliques, groups and act as friends, but they never show their true self to each other and mostly just stick to others because they are cool, cute or famous or ' _friends'_. They may even be jealous of the other members whom they call friends, but so as to not let the thing show on their face they wear a facade or a mask on their face. That's why most of the relationships in this world are weak and fake as they are based on fake itself."

That's why I wish to never have anything close to façade. I have suffered and became learned person because of that, but I wish to have something worth being there for.

I looked at Miura to only find an annoyed face glaring at me with her full intensity. Not to joke about it but I could feel the heat and my Hikki defences were starting to melt and wilt.

"Are you a fool?"

Ah? I don't know, but I am called that my little sister, so I may be one.

"Do you really think everyone is like you? I knew it, that you were a creep but I never said it because of Yui."

No, no, I think you said it many times with your eyes alone.

"Fake, weak and façade what the heck is it that you are talking about? Just because you don't have any friends you shouldn't disparage others relationships. Saying that they wear a façade and never show true self. Just what are you trying to say?"

Why is she repeating same things, like a broken record and why is she even annoyed? I mean what I said is true, this is how the society has been, is, and will remain. So why is sh… wait a moment. Does Miura know about Hayama being somewhat like that? If she knew or even had an idea, I could understand why she is acting like this. Because Hayama Hayato is fake and he wears a façade to hide his true ugly self. He is the prince of her dreams but she knows that he isn't white as he shows others. Miura may even have an idea that Hayama may not even consider them close. But should I tell her that, what she thinks is true? No. I am not obliged and neither do I wish to destroy the dreams of a girl. If she comes to an understanding of herself she will be able to get a closure and I won't need to become a villain. But..

"Miura, what I said is true and that is what I have observed all these years. People act goody-two-shoes in front of their friends and family or elders; but when they see someone below them or they face some circumstances which can harm them, they show their true self. They even lie to their friends. And I can vouch for that."

I am used to being treated just like that and I don't clearly remember when it all began. Maybe there was a time when I was happy and my eyes were not dead and I believed in society. But that phase does not exist anymore. Sagami treats Hayama as someone from a higher plane, and with Miura, she acts like an underling of her or sees her as someone in the same plane like Hayama. But with me, I didn't even exist in her point of view. I was nothing but a pebble or even lesser than that.

"You just shut up. When you don't even have friends you can't talk about them like that."

Now I am starting to get irritated for some reason. I do know that people like Miura who lived off being looked upon by others when they are forced into a corner they act bratty and violent. And she was violent by nature. But there is a limit to how long can one keep their eyes and ears closed towards reality.

"I don't have friends that's why I know what they are like."

I have been trying my whole life to be accepted by someone for who I am. I even tried to change myself, but it was to no avail, as I was made fun of being creepy and acting funny.

"You, leave it at that. I don't want to talk anymore on this."

"I have a name, it's Hikigaya."

She looked at me with fierce eyes, as if she would murder me right at this moment. But I don't wish to be called ' _You'_. It feels as if someone is looking down on and they don't even consider me as a person. I have been through this before and it didn't affect me before but I wouldn't let it go now.

' _There are people who get hurt when you hurt yourself. Don't forget that.'_

I don't want to repeat anything which will make me repeat my mistakes. Even if it's Muira herself I would stand up for myself.

After that, we didn't talk at all for quite a long time. The good thing was that she didn't run off like a brat and remained there to finish the job. After calming myself and seeing that Miura wasn't as agitated as before, I told her that we were almost finished with the work and if she really needs extra time, we can go to some place tomorrow after the school is finished. Even if I am agitated I don't want to lose marks or be the cause of making someone lose it. Miura also calmed down after some time as she agreed to do the things I told her to do.

She left without saying anything and I was left alone once again. By the situation I was in, I remembered about a certain former loner whom I had to meet. Even though I am not feeling it but a promise is a promise.

We had agreed to meet at the clubroom and I was headed towards it.

What happened with Miura was something, s-scary. If I think about, I may really die now. What if she brings a weapon to increase her fiery aura? Like a mana crystal? I would be fried. Even though my eyes look like a dead fish, I wouldn't taste good when fried.

From what I could get that, she is much weak to social anxiety then I had thought her to be. She was made to cry twice by the hands of Yukinoshita or words. So her being like this especially when Hayama is involved shouldn't be surprising.

The door to the Service Club was front of me. I slid the door to find a sweet smell of cookies and an amazing aroma of tea wafting my nose.

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun".

There Yukinoshita was waiting for me.

* * *

 **TheLaughingStockGuy:** Here's another.

 **wildarms13:** I liked the anime too. I had been reading it's both the mangas before the anime came. The cheesiness in that is really great.

 **NPwall:** Thanks I hope you like this one too.

 **prietar:** Thanks for your support. I am trying to keep the characters as genuine as possible. So when they develop it doesn't look forced or sudden.

 **BlackPsych:** Hehe, sorry to disappoint you on that question thingy, but we are talking about Hikigaya here and he will never think like that, especially so easily. But I think you will like what happens after between these two.

 **I will try to post another chapter next month if possible. So wish me for my exams.**

 **And thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 5 Part 1

**I was not to post any chapter for 2-3 more weeks. But I don't know why but all these ideas and scenes between Hikigaya and Yukinoshita played in my mind that I had no choice but to write it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and it is with only Yukinoshita too. So i hope you enjoyed it. If you find any mistake or loophole please mail me or post it in reviews. I would try to rectify it as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I am not as cool as I had expected**

 **Part 1:**

"Good evening Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo."

"Would you like some tea?"

If I said no to this wouldn't I will be a fool.

"Sure, why not."

She prepared a cup of tea in the Pan-san Panda cup which the girls had given me as a gift for the Christmas and believe it or not the present that I had given her as a return gift or the present that I bought keeping her in mind. She was wearing it. The colour can be said to be contrasting to her personality, but opposites do match. She looks amazing with her hairs tied in a Ponytail. Have I ever told you guys that I am a fan of Ponytails? If not then you should note it down.

"Looking at your lecherous eyes staring at me, it's making me fear for my body."

She put both of her hands on her meagre chest while trying to shield it for some reason.

I may have starred her for quite a bit there, as I didn't notice she was very close to me. She had already poured the tea and some biscuits to go along with it. But I can't help notice something like that. I mean, if your present is being used for the purpose it was given for, I think the one who gave it feels delighted. I can still remember the only birthday party I was ever invited in, I gave the present to the guy but he looked at me as if asking himself, 'why was he here?' or 'who is he?'. But that didn't really hurt as much as the thing that happened the next day. The book that I had bought after contemplating for a long time and thought that it would be a good read. I found it in the trash can in our class next day. They made fun of the present being so nerdy and creepy and wrote things on the book and tore it in many places and used it for planes. That was the last day I ever got any present for anyone other than my family. It wasn't because that I wasn't invited ever again.

"Ah sorry, I was just watching the ribbon that I gave you."

"O-oh th-this."

She stuttered for a bit there.

"Ahem. I was busy with the assignment so I had to tie my hairs and this was the best to thing to keep my hairs from coming into my eyes, so don't mind it."

She cleared her throat to rectify her mistake and give a reason to justify her action for wearing the so-called item. But it didn't matter to me what her reasons were. If she was using them it was more than enough.

"It looks good on you."

"eh?"

She stood there dumbfounded for some reason before I realized what I had said just now. I could see that I was as embarrassed as the person standing opposite to me.

"Is that so, thank you."

"Yes, you are welcome."

Our conversation had a monotonous rhythm because of the awkwardness of the situation. But she really looked good in that and no one could refute that. No wonder the genes in their family are strong. Her elder sister is a beauty but her mother is even more beautiful. Though is even more sinister feeling than both of them.

 ***Vrrr***

My phone vibrated for some time which meant that I had received a mail. I don't know who is the one who would send the mail at this perfect moment, but whoever it is, I thank you for relieving us of this awkward situation. I took my seat after taking out my phone. Yukinoshita took the cue and went to her seat and to her tea.

The sender of the message was the older sister of Yukinoshita, which had given me a very hard time yesterday. And here I believed that she won't be disturbing me for some time, but life doesn't really work like that.

I opened the message to find the content very peculiar. And why is that you ask?

 **[ Ooopsss]**

Only this single word with emojis mostly in shaped of Namaste or something. It looked like it was for apologizing for something. But I couldn't understand the matter.

I sent her a reply asking what she meant and the answer to it was just as confusing.

 **[Sorryyyy]**

I was really confused for now but wasting any more time on this would be useless.

"Who was it?"

"Nothing important."

"Hmm. So how is your project going?"

"Today wasn't a great day and Miura isn't really that chummy with me and she must really hate me now after happened."

"So your partner is Miura-san?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I had wished if I could have partnered with Totsuka."

"I think it's better if you are with her."

I was surprised to see, how much Yukinoshita hated me. Looks like she really wants for Miura to murder me.

"I didn't know you hated me that much."

"Other than that, I think you won't be able to do anything to her as she is quite capable of saving her body and I am glad no innocent girl will have to suffer."

"So you do hate me."

"My project is also going well, and I am almost finished with it. Other than compiling both our works and the stationary and other material we are going to shop for there's nothing left."

I was ignored just like that. Not that I am complaining about it. ANd her finishing her work before the time is just like her.

"That's great to hear. You are once again first but we are also done with ours. Just Miura needs to tweak some things in her work and we will have a great project on our hand."

"I am not going to bring your incompetence in being unable to communicate but I think it is commendable to see you being able to have a conversation with someone like Miura-san and get work done. I think you deserve a tiny bit more credit now."

You just brought that into the conversation but thanks for your thoughts.

"Thanks, not that I needed them, as I won't be able to cash them anywhere."

Yeah, what's the use of these credits when you can't use them ever? It's like collecting your own pictures when you don't show them to anyone else ever.

"Who knows, you may just be able to do that if you collect more."

"What do you me-"

"If you are done with your tea we should be on our way before it gets late."

I believe this meant no more talk about that. I looked into the cup in which the tea had gone lukewarm. I drank the remaining tea and ate all the cookies on the plate since they were too tasty to waste.

"Thanks for the tea and cookies, they were tasty."

"I know."

She said that with an arrogant voice, but I can't retort her for something that is true.

Yukinoshita started to clean the table after packing her notes and books.

"Let me help you."

"…Then, thank you."

She looked me for some time before giving me permission with a nod.

It's not like I don't want to help her every time she cleans the table since I believe in the golden words ' **Clean your own shit"**. The reason I am unable to do is, Yuigahama. When Yukinoshita starts to her work, Yuigahama nonchalantly gives her help which for is impossible. And there's another saying too many hands spoil the broth.

We cleaned the table and put the cutlery in the drawers. Yukinoshita locked the door to the club and we went to the teacher's lounge to return the key to Hiratsuka-sensei. Sensei has been in good mood for past few days which is also good for my body. I don't wish to see any of her bullet fist or a drill fist Guren style.

"So, where do you think we should go to buy the stuff?"

"I searched for some areas which are near Sobu high and not that far from our homes either."

That's great, I don't want to go far for something menial. Though the best centres for this job are in completely opposite directions of our homes and it is closer to my house but very far for Yukinoshita.

"There's this area Mitsuki Outlet Park. Apparently, they have a great number of shops oriented towards students. So we will be able to find most if not all the materials we require."

"Mitsuki Outlet Park?"

I think I have heard that before. Oh yeah isn't that the place where Komachi goes with her friends after school, since it is closer to her school. She said that it was a great place to shop and have fun and she wanted to come with me sometime. But we didn't as there would be many who would recognize her and they would see me with Komachi. So I have been rejecting her every time.

"Is there anything wrong with that place?"

"Nothing important, I just remembered that Komachi goes there often with her friends. She did say that it's a great place and you can find almost everything you need."

"Komachi-chan would certainly know about these things as she has friends to spend time with."

"You also found about it from someone else. So we are in the same boat. And my knowledge of Chiba is second only to the fat guy who goes around eating the foods of the Chiba for free. How I envy his job."

It's amazing that that guy gets paid for eating and having a blast. In past, the persons who got money to taste food were known as the poison taster. Since they were paid to taste it for poison. But in today's time, there are people willing to pay for a fat guy roaming around and eating all the delicacies that are available in the whole of Chiba. Oh, how I envy him.

"Well, they wouldn't want to hire a dead fish eyed eating fishes or any of the food, as they would lose their appetite after that."

Urrg. The eyes lost me a free and lazy job.

I waited for Yukinoshita while she went inside the Teacher's lounge to give the key back to sensei.

"Hikigaya-kun let's go."

I was staring at the ceiling looking for any dissimilarity between the shades of the walls. But it was a great work.

"So, did you bring your bike today?"

"No, as I knew we would be moving, I thought it would be better to not take the bike with me."

"You are using your brain more efficiently nowadays. That's a good sign I should take a note of that." She said that with a smug look on her face. Is she trying to tease me?

"Am I a lab monkey, for whom you need to take notes of for each improvement?"

"Oh sorry, it's my mistake that I had misunderstood you all along since the day Sensei brought you to the club."

"In that regard, we are similar since she called the club a sanatorium."

We both had this conversation till we reached the station. Our destination was 4

stations away from here so it wouldn't be that long of a ride. I have been to there a few times but it was me alone. This will be the first time that I will ever go with anyone.

We didn't talk much on the train because of the commotion and the traffic of the commuters. It was a good thing that we were able to get off before getting pulled back into the compartment and taken to the next station. I have been through it few times. This is one of those times I hate my Hikki-108 skill of invisibility.

"So, what would you like to get first?" I asked Yukinoshita.

As we were buying things for the assignment, it must be stationary and reams of sheets for printing the assignment. As we had to make three copies of the assignment; one for each of the member and one for school. And each of them was to be signed by Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I think we should start with lighter things. So first let's get done with stationary."

We found the place to buy the things rather fast. The area was filled with shops which a student would visit quite often no matter a nerd or normie or a loner. Ah, I remember that shop, the place which introduced me to the world of High School DxD. The story started with a plain plot with harem, ecchi and school genre, but after few volumes, the pace of story goes into a different gear and makes you want to read more. I liked the vast universe of the story because of which I am still waiting for next volumes.

"I think these should be enough for now. If I need more we can come again."

Wait, did she say we? I hope I didn't hear her wrong.

"Hey Yukinoshita, what did you mea-"

"I need to buy some cartridges for the ink so I will be back in a few minutes."

She left me hanging before I could ask what she meant by that. She passed me and I could see a slight tinge of red on her right cheek which left me mesmerized for a moment. Yukinoshita didn't take long before she returned but there was no sign of that redness anymore. It must have been my imagination and I must have seen and heard things.

But isn't imagination based on what a person wishes to be shown? So was it me thinking about that? But wait a minute a ghost is also an imagination of human mind, and I have never met anyone except crazy supernatural fanatics, who would wish to see those things. This isn't something I should try to find an answer to at this moment. Since Yukinoshita was waiting at the counter staring towards me to come and pay for my things which I bought.

"Sorry, I was in a daze for a moment."

"It's not a new thing, but you should try to do these when you are alone. Some people ran away from you."

"Oh, sorry."

I didn't have the will to retort her because my mind wasn't working properly.

After buying the stationary I followed Yukinoshita, as she was looking for something eagerly. As the thing came into her view she gave a very happy smile and asked me to follow her. Well, it's no wonder she would smile considering its Pan-san the panda, her favourite character. If the character was from an anime she may have been called an otaku but she would never agree with that.

We looked through the shelves and it looked like that there was a new collection that was out. So, it must be for this reason she enthusiastically looked around for this. The Pan-san panda was with a missy which was a little pink instead of white. I think it must be due to the recent event.

"These are the latest collection of Pan-san. It's from Valentine's Day collection and it will be on sale till February end. I couldn't get time to buy due to the things last week and then we got the assignment."

I can understand why she couldn't buy the merchandise since their release, but the fact that she believes that these things will be available only in February is a big lie. No matter how smart a person is, he or she will have a weak point where they will be fooled easily. For e.g.: Beauty cream, weight loss belts, diets, etc.

"Yukinoshita."

I asked her for her attention.

"You do you know that these things like only available in February is a complete lie. You may not be able to find them in shops easily but there are outlets which will have them nonetheless. And then we have online apps, which will have these till the company stops making these."

"Hikigaya-kun, I do know that. But I like to buy these by myself and I don't like to buy things from online markets. They aren't that trustworthy with the merchandise of Pan-san. What if they tape him wrongly and his fur comes off?"

Okay, that would really be bad not for Pan-san but the one who delivered. His hairs would be ripped off too if something like that happened.

"And I don't get chances to shop like this."

"Don't you go shopping with Yuigahama sometimes?"

"I do but not with… Uhhm. I mean with Yuigahama-san it's mostly about the cute things, and I am unable to understand her sometimes."

"Yeah, I can understand your worry."

Yuigahama is one of the most cheerful people I have ever met. She made the cold Ice Queen melt and become mellow, so I don't need to prove anything to anyone else. But sometimes that cheerfulness of her becomes too heavy for loners like us. I mean we need time to recharge, we are like AA battery whereas Yuigahama is like someone who runs on Duracell D sized battery and I am not talking about her breasts or Yukinoshita's either.

Yukinoshita went to her shopping after our little chat. She looked for many different models, different sizes and different designs. In the end, she bought 2 of the Pan-san Panda sets for her collection and asked the owner to parcel the goodies to her Apartment.

It took quite a bit of time since the number of sizes and designs were quite a lot if you add all the previous collections in the mix. After paying for the Merchandise we came back to the street. The sky had gone dark and it meant that it was getting late. Yukinoshita also thought on similar lines.

"I think we should find someplace to eat something."

"It's okay. We should finish our shopping and then go home." I don't wish to waste any more time outside of my comfy and warm house.

"It will be my treat for helping me."

"Okay, where to next?" One should never say no to free food.

Yukinoshita gave a bewildered look for me agreeing to her just after saying no. She was about to say something before she closed her mouth midway and gave a sigh and then looked in front of her. Her demeanour changed a little as she looked in the opposite direction in a jiffy. I couldn't see her but I did find the reason for that.

There was a couple kissing on the street and then there was another couple doing that too. Maybe we entered a street where couples like to hang around a lot. I could see the reason being two shops which had special treats for the couples. And in one of the shops to enter you had to prove that you were a couple by kissing your partner.

Yukinoshita must be feeling embarrassed to see such a sight as it was the same case for me. She went ahead to the shop without giving any look towards. She knew I was following her so there was no need in the first place.

We came to an electronics shop for our last stop. Yukinoshita said she needed to buy some ink cartridges and some other things. I didn't have a printer at home so I was done with my shopping. Looking around the shop I found pendrive which may be useful for our project or in future too so I planned to buy it.

"I have the Printer of …"

Yukinoshita told the attendant of the shop about the model of her printer and the type of cartridges she needs, how many and which colour. She also bought 2 packs of Ream of A4 size sheets. Maybe she would use it for printing the assignments. She asked the shopkeeper to parcel these things too.

I paid for my stuff and put it with the other shopping item. Yukinoshita was waiting at the gates for me.

"I think we should get to a restaurant to eat. Do you have any idea about which restaurant we should go Mr Chiba specialist?"

"There are some, but I don't know if you would like any of those."

Last time when we went to one, it wasn't received well by her, so it's better for her to decide. Wait, I remembered one restaurant Yukinoshita may like. But I think it would be better if we don't go there. Otherwise, it would be like playing according to Haruno-san's plan.

"Well I knew that you would not be of any help, so I had asked someone before."

"You have friends besides Yuigahama?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Who do you think I am?"

Oh, wait. She may not have friends but J class is filled with high-class girls. So her talking with them and even being on friendly terms without actually being friends can also happen.

"We should be on our way now since it's getting quite late."

"Okay."

We were walking to the restaurant Yukinoshita had come upon by some source. The good thing was that she was using GPS to reach the destination; otherwise, we may never reach there before midnight. While walking I noticed something which is not usual. Yukinoshita and I were walking side by side. I usually walked 1 or 2 steps behind her when we were alone or any other girl in general. But it seemed like Yukinoshita didn't mind it either.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm." I was woken up from my thoughts by Yukinoshita's call.

"You see, there was something extra that my source told me."

"Is that so? Is it about another great place?"

"She did tell me others but it's something else."

She sounded nervous and was hesitating to speak. Her voice was too soft, that if I wasn't near her I wouldn't have been able to hear it clearly.

"She said that yesterday she saw you hugging a girl outside of the café."

I stopped in my tracks, as this was something which should never have been revealed and especially to Yukinoshita. I had started sweating from everywhere as the bomb which was thrown on me due to this secret messenger. Yukinoshita after seeing my reaction gave me a questioning look and then a stare which sent chill towards me. When you are sweaty and the wind is chilly, it's not a good combo for your health.

"So it's true? Who was she?"

Before I could refute her and diffuse the previous bomb she had thrown another bomb towards me.

"No, no, you are misunderstanding the situation. I mean she was just an old acquaintance. Like, she was a senior from my previous school, who is like a big sister."

Well, I didn't say any lie. She is my senior, she is a big sister but not mine and we are quite old acquaintance too.

She looked into my eyes with a gaze which would find any lie and destroy it. But I didn't say any lie, even though there wasn't much truth too.

"I will believe you for now. But I heard she was quite beautiful and wore an amazing blue dress." Wow is that person stalker?

"Yeah, she is…., I mean she is just someone I know."

Why am I being interrogated like a criminal? I was afraid for my well-being now.

We didn't talk much on the way. Before I could take a guess where we were going we had reached the destination. The place we had come to was the same I had come to eat food yesterday. If we are talking about the food quality, it's great. But I don't know why but I have this uneasy feeling that we shouldn't be here.

We went inside the restaurant and took the empty seats we found.

"It's much better than I thought."

"Yeah it's good and the food is great to…." I think I should stop talking for now.

"Oh, so you have been here before?"

"Only once."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

I think we are doing this routine quite often now.

"Welcome to our place. I hope that you enjoy our food. Could I take your order?"

After hearing the voice of the waiter I wasn't feeling good. I hope it's not the one I am thinking of. Alas, she was the miss-misunderstanding miss-waiter-san. She looked at me and it looked like she remembered me. She then looked at the one seating opposite to me who was going through her Menu. I hope that she doesn't say anything about yesterday.

"Welcome back. So you liked our place that you both came today too. I happy to know that." She is like Yuigahama 2.0.

"Welcome back? What do you mean?"

"Ah, you both came here yesterday, didn't you? I mean you wore that beaut.., wait you look small compared to yesterday." Oi Woman, where do you think you are looking? She worries about that.

Yukinoshita was bewildered for a while and was looking confused as she was staring the waiter-san. But when she caught the line of sight of the waiter-san she clutched her hands on her chest and went red. I would have too if I were in position. I mean who won't get angry if they point out one thing you worry about a lot? Oh wait, everyone near me does that to me every time, don't they? Like how I don't have friends? So, it means I don't really care about that much. Eh, that's not nice to find out.

But the person who was rather sadder than me was seating in front of me. She must have taken a lot of damage with that one strike. It's usually the ones who are airheaded or dense those do the most damage.

"Uhm

What do you mean by that?

About us coming here yesterday?"

Yukinoshita asked the question about the meaning behind the words of waiter-san but made it even more specific so that waiter-san doesn't think about the trivial things. It really is trivial for now, but don't worry Yukinoshita, it may be a seedling for now, but it will grow into something big just like a mango tree.

"You came here yesterday, didn't you? You had a lunch here, and you were wearing a beautiful blue dress. Oh wait, you look a little similar but you aren't her. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Yukinoshita calmed down a little but I had started to sweat a little. From how it is going it looks like another bomb is going to be thrown at me.

"So you didn't come with your girlfriend today, dear customer? Aren't you a player?"

Waiter-san asked me a question with a smirk on her face. Which got the reaction of some of the standbys and the one person who had just come out from her trivial matters. She was looking at me like someone who didn't deserve to live as I could feel the murderous intent in those eyes clearly. I even thought there were few of those icicle bullets around her and she was ready to fire them anytime. I mean the ice is the best assassination weapon. No fingerprints and it melts and then evaporates after some time.

"What does she mean by that Hikigaya-kun?"

"It's w-wrong, she isn't my girlfriend and I have never had a g-girlfriend ever."

I was sweating hard and also afraid for my life.

"But weren't you calling each other by names and she also clung to your shoulder. She looked so much in love with you. It made me believe in the story of The Princess and The Frog. She was even wearing that beautiful blue dress just like a princess. How I admire her beauty!"

Oi woman, did you just insult me? She called me ugly, didn't she? And that lady was faaaar from being in love with anyone. She was enjoying herself to the fullest while making me all embarrassed and red.

"Blue dress? Hikigaya-kun, did you come here with your senpai?"

"Y-YES."

"Oh, and here I thought you didn't know any good restaurants around here."

*GULP* She sounded like an executioner who had just found out the lie and was about to pass the verdict and pull the trigger.

"It's not what you think, we aren't dating. She loves to tease others and she wanted to enjoy seeing me embarrassed. The wait-, I mean she misunderstood us for a couple but I wasn't allowed to correct the misunderstanding."

I pointed at the waiter-san. And it isn't good to call someone waiter-san so I looked at their nameplate. Her name was Ushio Okazaki. Wow, she lived. I cried as I was happy for Tomoya-kun.

"She loves to tease others. She clung to me because she enjoyed seeing me all embarrassed and shy. You know her how she is alwa.."

Oops, did I slip there? Oh man now everyone will say I am Tom Holland of Oregairu.

"I know her? Can you give me a name please, Hikigaya-kun."

I was pushed against a wall with two intimidating stares and one filled with too much excitement. That Ushio brat was enjoying this. Aren't you the one who put me into this? But she felt like Komachi and brotherly instinct didn't let me scold her.

'That guy is two-timing, even with that looks'

'Yeah, now I have a little confidence in myself. Maybe I will score one day.'

'Me too.'

I was feeling happy for being an object to make others happy and confident about themselves. But you guys can't be so wrong on everything. Two-timing and who? Me? Haha never. But before I could laugh at them, I need to get out of this situation.

"Yukinoshita."

I had no other choice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I mean her name is Yukinoshita."

I broke the promise. But it was her fault that I am in this situation. I will just say sorry.

Yukinoshita was messaging her temples trying to soothe her temper from erupting.

"Can you get me Tempura and Kushiyaki with some rice and one Virgin Mojito. What would you like Hikigaya-kun?"

I couldn't understand the situation but…

"I would like some Teriyaki and Tendon. I will take a Virgin Mojito myself too."

"Thanks for your order."

That drink helps you to cool down. Ushio took our orders and went to the counter. She sounded quite ecstatic.

"Um, Yukinoshita."

"I was also wondering why was she so happy yesterday. And why she helped me with all the details and told me about this restaurant."

"Wait you don't mean that…"

"Yes, she was the 'someone' I was talking about."

I get it now. Those messages and that thing about the hug but missing out on the kiss part. It couldn't be anyone but Haruno-san. She was playing us since then.

 _ ***Vrrr***_

I just got a message and if I am right, then with this timing there can be only one who will message me at this moment.

 **[Hello Hikigaya-kun.**

 **I am hoping that you are enjoying the date with Yukino. And sorry but I let few things slip by mistake. I just wanted to see Yukino-chan a little jealous.**

 **Hey-hey do tell me in full detail how was she today. Did she look cute when she was jealous? I am so not happy for not being able to be there to enjoy that. So, I will be waiting to get in touch with you to find it out.**

 **So enjoy the date.]**

I looked in horror, as she said she will be getting in touch with me soon. I closed the app and set the phone to silent.

"Who was it?"

"Haruno-san."

"So she planned all this. Didn't she? And we got played by her."

"That we certainly did."

 _*sigh*_ Yukinoshita sighed at the situation which went just how Haruno-san had wanted.

We both thought over things and calmed down after discussing for some time. We decided to forget everything that happened today which included Haruno-san and her antics.

We ate our dinner quietly while sharing our food. The only time that I shared my food other than my family was with, Yuigahama and Haruno-san. Sharing of food is generally seen as a sign of the participants being close, but I call it bull. Source me: No, you are getting it wrong. No one shared food with me before these guys as I said. Rather it was my Hikki-108 skill of Observation and Record keeping that I can produce the source. I mean I have seen many girls not even friends or talking to each other sharing the food or the guys doing the same thing. Just because it was a group activity or one was the alpha male or female, while other was a person same as a lackey or a loner. That is how it is for the lower rung of the people. If they have something good it is taken by the people on the higher rank but the opposite never happens.

The food was great and I have no doubt that I will rate this with high regards if we exclude the Miss waiter-san almost getting me killed.

"The food is really good."

"I have to agree, it was great yesterday too." Oops.

"Hmm. So you did enjoy yesterday?"

"If I have to be true, it wasn't bad. It was a new experience since it was a good opportunity for me to expand my vision about relationships and myself."

It was great experience finding Haruno-san without her mask, enjoying and talking out her worries just a like normal human. She is a devil most of the times but recent changes in Yukinoshita have made Haruno-san come out of her tiny bubble herself.

"Nee-san said the same thing. But seeing her happy like that felt like I was seeing her real self after a long time. Though, later she drank till she fell asleep on the couch."

Haha, that's Haruno-san for you. She surprises you when you least expect it.

We finished our dinner and Yukinoshita asked for the check. Ushio came running to the table with the bill and she looking at me with expecting eyes? Was she waiting for me to dig myself a grave? Since she was enjoying the scene of me getting grilled.

I tried to pay for my portion of the dinner but Yukinoshita didn't take my offer, saying that she had promised me that it would be her treat for helping her.

"Thank you for coming. And do come again. Mister, don't forget to use the couple coupon next time."

"Thanks, but I don't have someone to use it with."

"Hehe, you never know. So come again."

We gave our thanks for the delicious food. I wish that I won't be seeing this place for a long time.

…

The clock showed 9:47. It wasn't that late, but it wasn't safe especially in this winter night for a girl to be alone. So I was going with Yukinoshita to drop her at her house. She insisted for me to go home and that she will be fine but I am a gentleman and I know that this is what should be done. And if I didn't do it Haruno-san would show up tomorrow at my doorsteps.

"So one more day before the club opens."

I said that to Yukinoshita since I didn't have any topic to talk about. When two loners are travelling together there are only two types of topics which they converse on; the task they were doing or weather. And after each of them is done the only thing left between them is an awkward silence.

"That is true. But we will have only till 1st week of March as after that we will have to close the club for the exams."

"Then it will be after the opening ceremony that we will be able to meet again."

"Hmm, that is true. I enjoyed this year since it was an eventful year for me."

Yukinoshita looked serene at this moment. She was reminiscing the past year we three went through. Yuigahama's birthday, the club trip, cultural event, sports festival and other events which are now a part of the service club. When I think about that, it really was a great year. I have never been a part of a group or a circle before. But this is what it should have been in past if had friends.

We walked to her apartment without sharing any words. The silence wasn't bad rather it felt just right. I enjoyed the scenery we passed, the lights, the silent white road and Yukinoshita walking beside me. I don't know how time passed so fast, as we had reached her apartment.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. Would you like to come and have a tea to warm yourself?"

"No thanks. It's getting late and I don't want to meet Haruno-san."

"Chuckle. That's like you. Goodnight and thank you once again for today." She waved her hand and went inside the building. I stood there till her silhouette vanished.

 _*Vrrr*_

 **[Now that's a good brother-in-law. That's how you should treat your date.]**

It was Haruno-san. I don't know how but she found out that I had just dropped Yukinoshita to the apartment. This is why I didn't want to join them for a tea.

 **[It's what I would do for anyone. It wasn't anything special.]**

 **[It was for someone. Goodnight Hikigaya-kun. I will give you A+ for that.]**

Not that I need it, but thanks.

It's been another long day of being played by Haruno-san. I just hope tomorrow goes well with Miura.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support. I feel happy that there are many who enjoyed my work.**

 **The Immortal Doctor Reid:** Lol, he is tsun but only against one person and only in this story.

 **OtakuTrunks:** I want to make it like that Hikigaya believes in this. So if I ever get a good plot to where Yukinoshita breaks apart, he will find how wrong he was. So keep reading to find how it will play out.

 **TheLaughingStalkGuy:** Sorry for that and yeah Hikigaya may not care for others but he cares for his marks and himself.

 **Chryshauzer:** Thanks for that. And I would love to have more reviews. You know it gives a positive feeling to continue the story and also helps you to find your mistakes, loopholes etc.

 **Prieter:** You would have enjoyed this chapter I hope.

 **Lordlexx:** I had a long month of studying and I wanted to bring it all out. The best way was to try and do it with the story. As a result, Hachiman turned out to be a tsun and many references here and there. It will die down now. So hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **NPwall:** Thanks for reading.

 **striker sigma:** Japanese law doesn't allow for a harem. If it was a fantasy I may have done that. I mean he deserves all the girls.

 **Guest:** Thanks for reading.

 **wildarms13:** Kaori would certainly. A fanfiction without a few "Preach it" is incomplete.

 **HarimaHige:** Sorry for that. I hope it wasn't that late this time.

 **CrappyAsshole:** Thanks for your support. I have many ideas for this story. You could say it will be many more chapters before these guys reach 3rd year. So you are for a long ride.

 **Dark Durian:** Miura is just like anyone else and that is what I want to show. She also has her insecurities and fears which she needs to face. The best person to do that is non other than Hachiman


End file.
